The Search
by pnew106s
Summary: Ezra disappeared with the Chimaera and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Sabine is desperate to find Ezra, not only to bring him home but for more personal reasons. With the help of Ashoka they begin to search but in the vastness of the galaxy they may never find him. (Consideration-Return of the Jedi may not just mean Luke Sywalker.)
1. Chapter 1

The Search: Part 1

" **I know I can always count on you."** Those words rattled through Sabine's mind as she and Ashoka Tano flew away from a Cargo Supply Depot outside of Ord Mantrell System. For almost a month the two women had been following the old Nav Chart Directions and so far, they had not picked up any sign of Thrawn's command ship the Chimaera. It somewhat depressed Sabine, she wanted to find Ezra, she needed to find him. Leaning back, she looked over the rumors that her Mother Ursa had provided from different sources. All of course were just that; rumors. She was surprised that her Mother had placed a bounty on Ezra Bridger for his safe return. She suspected that her Mother had an idea that Ezra was extremely special to Sabine. So special that perhaps he would eventually be Ursa's son-in law. Sabine did not discourage the idea, she herself had thought about it. Throwing down another so-called sighting she frowned.

"I told you, that those were worthless. Your Mother's bounty has caused more problems than solutions." Ashoka stated as she flew her ship towards Tantooine. To a very good prospect. Hondo Ohnaka had contacted them that he found a survivor from the Chimaera on Tantooine.

"I am desperate, Ashoka. I believed that I would find at least the Chimaera by now." Sabine stated as she rubbed her tired eyes. She had not slept well since Ezra had disappeared with the Purgills. Every night she tossed and turned, wishing she told him that he was special to her. Her heart felt broken. Anxiety and impatience was costing her sleep.

"I know, I want to find him too. Have you considered that he might be gone? That we might never find him." Ashoka had not wanted to tell Sabine that but she herself had her doubts. She could not feel Ezra through the Force, but that might be because she was no longer a Jedi.

"No, I would feel it. Do not ask me how or why. But I feel that he is alive and he is just waiting for me to find him." Sabine stared out at the stars and she could feel it, inside her. She was not force sensitive but she did know she had a connection with Ezra. "I cannot explain it."

Nodding her head, Ashoka smiled. "That is evidence enough for me, then. You two are connected in the Force, so you would know. Unfortunately, if you were a Jedi you could probably find him."

As they landed at Mos Eisley Space Port, her small Red Gunship stood out from the rest of the rust buckets and other small Cargo ships. "I believe I will set the locks and anti-theft systems." Ashoka commented as she stood and picked up her cloak. Meanwhile Sabine put her armor on and carried her helmet. Putting it on.

Entering the Local Bar, Sabine saw Hondo sitting with his friend the Ugnaught. Waving his short grunting friend to go. Hondo smiled and waved to them. "Welcome, Welcome my friends. You did not waste any time getting here."

"All I want to know is if the information is true or not." Sabine stated as she sat taking off her helmet.

"Ever since Ezra disappeared I have been searching for him, any information about him or Thrawn's Star Destroyer. I believe I have found someone that might know where the Star Destroyer is." Hondo said excitingly as he leaned closer, not wanting to broadcast that he might know where a disabled Star Destroyer was.

Sabine did not know that Hondo had been searching, she felt somewhat guilty that she had not. She had waited almost five years and now any trace might be cold or non-existent. "So, what do you have?"

"That man, there he claims to have escaped from the Chimaera just after the Purgills dropped out of hyperspace the first time. He will tell anyone who will listen and buy him drinks." Hondo pointed to a man that slumped over a mug, drinking as much as he could swallow at once. Waving to the Ugnaught, who approached the man the little comrade pointed over at Hondo and the man stumbled and stood, then lurched over to sit at the table.

Sabine could smell the stench of alcohol on the man, along with body odor and smoke that bellowed throughout the Bar. "I understand you escaped off the Chimaera just before it jumped into hyperspace with the Space Purgills."

"That is right, sweetheart." The drunken one-time Imperial replied as he leered at Sabine, admiring her face and form. "For a few drinks I will tell you the story."

"I will give you one hundred credits if you can tell me the quadrants where the Purgills jumped in with the Chimaera the first time, where you got off the ship." Sabine offered seeing the man become extremely interested as he smiled.

"Sure, sure. It was just outside this system. Near the asteroid belt at one-four mark twenty-three." The man replied as he pointed straight up. "But it will do you no good, those things jumped again a few minutes later. I have told several scavengers that and they all return within a week upset that they could not find it."

Handing the man, a chip with one hundred on it, Sabine felt somewhat excited. It was the first real evidence that the Chimaera was somewhere, that is if the man told the truth. As the man lurched and stumbled to the Bar to drink down his sudden wealth, Sabine turned to Ashoka. "Can you tell if he was truthful."

"Yes, he was." Ashoka pulled her cloak tighter around her, this place was causing her to feel subconscious. She was older but she had retained a lot of her looks and several of the others in the room were looking at her oddly. Tantooine was still a harbor of slave traders and kidnappers. Scum of the galaxy.

"My, my. Look at that." Hondo said as he pointed to a lone man sitting at a table, with his one leg drooped over a chair. A Wookie was sitting next to the man as they waited for something.

"Who is that?" Sabine asked as she watched as the man smile at her and wink. Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Hondo.

"That would-be Han Solo, General for the New Republic. He has been looking for smugglers to haul cargo for the New Republic. He might be able to locate some information about Ezra if we ask him. I understand it he is married to Princess Leia Organa." Hondo told them as Sabine's eyes widened. Standing she made her way over to the table.

Han Solo looked up at the Armored Woman and smiled. Sure, he was married but he did appreciate beauty and this woman was extremely beautiful, for a Mandalorian. The Woman sat and stared at him. "I do not want to give you the wrong idea, but I am happily married."

"I know, to Leia Organa. I need help and she knows me and she knows someone I am searching for. Can you take her a message and ask her to contact me on this communication transmission code?" Sabine handed Han a data chip.

Han took the chip and shook his head, he doubted that his wife would take the time to contact anyone, she was extremely busy. "Sure, I doubt she will. She barely has any time for me."

"Just tell her that I am Sabine and I am looking for Ezra. She will understand." Sabine stood and went back to the table with Asoka and Hondo. "Let us go, Asoka I want to check the asteroids."

"Do not worry, I will continue to search as well. I have not given up on the boy and I will not until he is found." Hondo stood and flipped a coin to the Bartender. Leaving with his Ugnaught in tow.

 **Han watched the two women leave** , he stared at the cloaked one and saw that she was a Togruta. He smiled, the Togruta may be older but she had retained a lot of her natural beauty. "What do you think Chewy, should I tell Leia or believe that this was just some type of charade?"

Hearing his friend and Co-pilot bark and gruff, Han shook his head. But saw that Chewy was staring at the Togruta woman intently. Then the Wookie stood and followed the two. He barreled through the crowds and burst out the door.

"Chewie, where are you going?" Han asked as he followed the Wookie. Seeing the big behemoth run up to the cloaked Togruta and pull back the hood. Then with a bellow of glee, he threw his massive arms around her.

"Chewbacca, I thought that was you." Ashoka said as the Wookie held her high in the air. Gruffing and howling happily. As Han approached he looked at his friend oddly. Then saw that Sabine was touching her blaster on her right hip, until Asoka had started to laugh. "Sabine, Chewbacca and I are old comrades and friends." She explained as the Wookie set her down and gleamed down at her happily. Then gave a short tale about Chewbacca and her when they were being hunted.

"Well fur-ball you never told me about that one." Han stated as he shook his head. "You know what since you are a friend of Chewy let's go to the Falcon and contact Leia right now."

It took only moments and Leia was thrilled to see Sabine again. After Sabine told her what had happened and that they were searching for Ezra, Leia was willing to help in any way that she could. But there was a problem.

"I am sorry Sabine, right now a lot of our Intelligence Services are focused on the Imperials. I have no pull on where and what they are doing. As soon as I can, I will try to help. Maybe I could get my brother to help you." Leia said over the transmitter. Leia knew that if she told Luke that a Jedi was out there somewhere, he would jump at the chance to go and locate him. Even try to persuade Ezra to join in rebuilding the Jedi.

"I do not know, hon. Luke is just as busy as you are nowadays. Perhaps I can ask a few of my contacts they might know something." Han injected as he leaned against a nearby bulkhead. "If you two can hang around a couple of days I will give it my best shot." Secretly wanting to get out of trying to convince smugglers to transport cargo for the New Republic. He knew that they would make him contact others several more times until they had the numbers needed.

"No, we have been here long enough. We have a lead and I want to follow it up. You have our transmission code you can always contact us." Sabine stood then smiled at the small image of Leia. "It was nice seeing you again. Perhaps after we find Ezra we will come for a visit." Walking off the Falcon, Ashoka shook her head and followed.

"Sabine, you have to have patience. This is not something that we can just rush into. It is going to take time." Ashoka stated as they left.

Leia could not blame Sabine's impatience. If Han was missing she would feel the same way. She would not be able to sit still, she would want to go and search even if it was a dead end. She decided that perhaps she would tell Luke and have him consider it.

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn stood overseeing the repairs on the Chimaera**. The Bridge was almost repaired from what the Purgills had inflicted on it. He still had nightmares of the massive beasts intertwining him in their long tendrils. He was also amazed that he was alive. He frowned, if he was alive then that young Jedi Bridger was probably also alive. He had watched as the Large Creature pull the young man through the viewport and disappear. Looking down at the crewmembers as they rebuilt a lot of the Bridge Controls he shivered.

"Sir, the engines have been tested and are almost ready to be installed." Captain Pelleaon said as he stepped up to the Grand Admiral and handed him a Data Pad.

"Good, how long until the ship is ready?" Thrawn asked as he took the Pad.

"Twelve days Sir, if the repair crew work around the clock." Pelleaon stated as he exhaled, the damage to the ship had been extensive. In the past the Empire would just scrape the ship and list it as a loss. But now the Empire needed every ship no matter the condition.

"Have any of the scouts found the Purgill yet?" Thrawn asked as his red eyes focused on Pelleaon. Thrawn wanted to know what had happened to Bridger, he needed to know that the young Jedi was no longer a threat to him. He cursed himself, he had let his arrogance overcome common sense. Back on Lothal, when Bridger told him to leave and take the troops with him. If he had known that the Emperor would fall he might have heeded the young man's order and left. Then he would still have his whole strike fleet. Now he had to assemble the last remnants together in hopes of stabilizing what was left of the Empire and then start to rebuild.

"No sir, no sign. Do you want them to continue to search?" Pelleaon asked as he considered mentioning that it was a waste of ships, fuel and pilots to search for the beasts that could hide anywhere in the galaxy.

Exhaling Thrawn looked out at the starfield. He knew Bridger was out there and he wanted to know where. Not for revenge, but to apologize. Thrawn had been wrong and he hated being wrong. "No, have them return to normal search and survey." Striding off the Bridge Thrawn headed for his private chambers, he felt somewhat pleased that at least his private collection had not been damaged.

 **Entering near the Asteroid Field** , Sabine turned on the sensors and she felt a slight hope that there was something, anything that would lead her to Ezra. Patching into the old sensor readings from the Ghost, she looked for the only ones that could tell her or take her to where Ezra was. The Purgills.

"Now what?" Ashoka asked as she piloted the ship towards the great lumps of rock floating around.

"Shut down and let us float around a bit. I have the sensors on full search pattern." Sabine replied as she leaned back waiting and hoping.

"What are you scanning for?" Ashoka was confused as she looked at the search parameters. Shaking her head as she saw the readings.

"Purgills, they took Ezra. Maybe they will take us to where they took him." Sabine stated as she closed her eyes and felt that she was getting closer. As she dozed she kept hearing his words. "I know I can always count on you." She hoped that it was true.

 **A lone figure stood on top of a large hill** , trying to get a signal to transmit. Almost five years he had been left on this isolated and desolate world. He had not seen another sentient being in all that time. He also had not seen any ships coming or going from the world. When the Purgill's dropped him here, they also deposited all sorts of items that they had stripped from the Star Destroyers. Only by pure luck there had been enough materials first to construct a primitive lightsaber, a low frequency transmitter and a couple of things to make it livable on this savage planet. Not that there was anything savage on it. Exhaling he went back down to where he had set up camp, near a good portion of the Imperial tech now set. Off to one side sat a half repaired and constructed TIE Fighter. He silently wished Sabine was here, she would have it repaired in no time. That and he wished she was here because he drastically missed her. Though it would not do any good, he did not have a flight suit so he would not be able to leave the planet. As Ezra walked into his camp, he dropped the transmitter with a huff. He still did not know why the Purgill's had dropped him on this world and he silently wished they didn't. Of course, at the time he was suffocating, when the large Purgill pulled him out of the Star Destroyers Bridge. He had been able to grab a Stormtrooper Helmet. Several hours later when he started to suffocate the Purgill had dropped him at the first planet with atmosphere that they could. Then they left him. Shaking his head he realized that his mind kept drifting from one thing to another. Walking into his cave, he looked at the wall. He had painted an image of Sabine on it. He mused that he was nowhere the artist Sabine was or is, but it was close enough. This helped settle his mind. With a slight tear in his eye, he smiled. "Good Afternoon, Sabine. The Transmitter was a bust. Just like you said." Giving a slight chuckle, he imagined her tort reply at his attempt. Sitting and taking out a ration bar from the ten large crates of them, he began to eat. Staring at the image. He missed her the most of all his friends and each night he would stare at the image for hours. He would talk to it and silently hear her replies and her biting responses. Ezra surmised that if it was not for Jedi Meditation he would be insane by now. Running his hands through his beard and long hair he inhaled and kneeled deciding to meditate and flow into the force, at least the music of the world gave him some comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

The Search: Part 2

 **Not sleeping soundly Sabine awoke** and checked the scanners again. Nothing. She knew in her heart that this was the only way to find Ezra. They could spend their lifetimes searching for him and find nothing. Leaning back, she looked over at the kneeling Asoka. Her companion was resting her way, meditating. Sabine wished that she could somehow find the patience that Ashoka had, but all she could think of was finding Ezra. She missed him so much that it hurt. She thought back when she had approached him while he was Meditating right before the attack by Governor Pryce. She wanted at that time to tell Ezra how much she cared about him, even loved him. She could not find the words, each time she tried she just could not do it. She was afraid that he did not feel the same, she knew he did though. Checking the scanners again she frowned, still nothing. Soon they would have to concede and decide that this was another dead end. She had one more place to check and they would soon be heading to where they first saw the Purgills. The mining outpost within that Asteroid Field where Ezra first contacted them.

"You are not sleeping." Ashoka said quietly as she continued to kneel with her eyes closed.

"It is hard for me to sleep, I keep hearing his words echoing in my mind." Sabine stated as she checked again.

"I do not think that is what is keeping you from having a restful sleep. Or the anxiety that you have. You never told him how you felt about him, that is causing you to have regrets and until you admit those feelings you will not be able to rest." Ashoka informed her as she opened her eyes and returned to the pilot seat.

"I always thought I had time. There were so many times I wanted to tell him, but I just could not do it. Hell, even my Mother and Father suspected that I had feelings for him. I suspect Kanan and Hera knew. Am I a coward Asoka, because I could not tell him?" Sabine asked as she adjusted the scanners and prayed that they would pick up the allusive Purgill.

"No, Sabine. You were confused and proud. Wanting to believe that you could wait until you both were ready. I made that mistake years ago and I have regretted it every day. Now it is too late. Let us go closer, perhaps the Asteroids are interfering with the scanners." Ashoka suggested as she moved the ship closer.

 **Captain Pelleaon looked** at the other Six Star Destroyers that had come afoul of those beasts that had decimated them, five years ago. Dragged elsewhere most of the ships had sustained great amount of damage. Now it was taking that time to repair them. One of the massive ships floated by, it had been stripped to repair the others. The Incinerator. He grimaced as he looked at the ship as he looked at the once powerful ship. The Command Decks had been ripped right off the axis and now all it was good for was to help repair the other ships. He suspected that the Flameout was also beyond repair but the Repair Crews was not ready to give up on it yet. Checking the recent survey scout reports he frowned. They had been able to tap the Holonet Transceiver and the news was not good. Three more sectors had fallen to the Rebels. He did not relish in the idea of reporting that to the Grand Admiral.

"Report Captain." Thrawn ordered as he stepped onto the Bridge.

"Three more Sectors have fallen to the Rebels, Sir. Scout nine reports that they have not detected any more of those creatures and no sign of Bridger either." Pelleaon reported as he knew that originally Thrawn said to stop looking for Bridger but he knew that Thrawn secretly wanted to know. "Oh, Scout four says that there is an unknown ship hovering near where we were first dragged to by those creatures. He reported that he does not know why they are doing that."

Thrawn's exhaled then thought a moment. "I suspect that whoever it is may be looking for Bridger as well. They are hoping to detect those creatures and then be able to follow them." He deduced as he sat in his command chair.

"You believe that, Sir?" Pelleaon asked as he just believed that it was just a pirate or smuggler that was waiting for some type of contact.

"Yes, I have heard rumors that some of Bridger's friends are searching for him. That and Ursa Wren's bounty on his safe return has sent a lot of Bounty Hunters running around looking as well. All of that gives me the information that his friends are actively looking to find him." Thrawn stated as he leaned forward.

"I could send a Ship to destroy them, Sir. Keep them from finding him." Pelleaon asked as he thought that the Vindicator could easily do that even with several of its systems not fully functional.

"No, let them be." Thrawn replied as he closed his eyes and inhaled. Then picked up a data pad and read it, tapping it on his leg. Silently thinking if he should or not.

"But Sir, he is the reason we are in such a predicament." Pelleaon wanted revenge on the young man for decimating not only the Chimaera but his ship the Incinerator.

"That was my mistake, not his. If revenge is to be sought it should be against me. I let my arrogance overcloud my reasoning. I will not make that mistake again. As soon as possible I want the Chimaera to go there." Thrawn ordered as he leaned back, deciding to do it.

"So, we are going to destroy them. Sir." Pelleaon said smiling.

"No, I am going to give them this. The last Navigation record where Bridger was abducted from the Bridge. Along with what components that were ripped from our ship and the other Star Destroyers. It should help them to find him." Thrawn said as he saw Pelleaon turn and stare at him wide eyed, confused. "Let us just say I owe Bridger for knocking some sense into me. Something that will benefit the Empire more than taking revenge on him or his friends." Watching as Pelleaon shook his head in confusion going to Navigation to set course to rendezvous with the unknown ship.

 **When the Star Destroyer** entered real space before them, Sabine gave a chirp of surprise that made her fall off her chair. "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked loudly as Ashoka began to turn on the ships systems. But Sabine knew that they were screwed, it would take twenty minutes to bring the Red Raven on line.

"Now this is funny." Ashoka stated as she looked at the Large Imperial ship. "They have not targeted us or sent out fighters."

"Maybe they are giving us a sporting chance." Sabine stated as she began to try to rush the start-up sequence. Then the ship lurched and was pulled towards the main hanger bay. "Ah well, it was just a thought. I do not know about you but I am not going down without a fight." Standing to get her Jet Pack and explosive grenades.

"Wait, they are transmitting that they are friendlies and only want to talk." Ashoka said in shock as her ship was pulled inside. "Sabine, this is the Chimaera." She burst out excitingly.

Sabine stared at the ship and smiled, silently hoping that Ezra was on board and alive. She did not care if whoever was in command executed them if she could see Ezra for five minutes prior. That is all she wanted or needed. Five minutes to confess that she loved him and to take the Vows of Marriage. Then she would be ready to face her fate, no matter what it was. As the Red Raven set down, Sabine stared out the viewport. It was Thrawn. Grimacing she went to the ramp and was soon joined by Ashoka.

Stepping down the Ramp, Sabine kept her right hand on her blaster and in her left hand was a thermal detonator.

"Well I did not expect to see you, Lady Wren. It is pleasant to see that you have survived the recent war." Thrawn stated as he smiled slightly at the two women. "This must be Ashoka Tano, welcome to the Chimaera."

"What do you want Thrawn?" Sabine asked with a bit of anger, what she wanted to ask was about Ezra, if he was here and if he was alive. Looking behind Thrawn she could see two lines of Stormtroopers with their weapons drawn

"To help you find young Bridger of course and no he is not here on my ship. I know that is what you wanted to know. One of those creatures took him off my Bridge as they dropped us in the middle of nowhere." Thrawn stepped forward and held out a Data Chip. "This will aid you in your search. It is the location where he was taken and a list of materials and components that those things took."

"Why are you doing this?" Ashoka asked as she took the Chip and stared at the blue alien.

"The reasons are my own, but I will tell you that I harbor no ill feelings towards Bridger and hope that you are successful." Turning Thrawn waved to the Stormtroopers and they left the main hanger bay.

"What do you think?' Ashoka asked as she looked at the Chip with confusion, then at Thrawn with the same expression.

"I do not know, but that might be a really good lead to where the Purgills took my Ezra." Smiling she almost bounded up the ramp.

Ashoka smiled at what Sabine had said. "Her Ezra." Stepping up the ramp, she closed the hatch and lifted the craft off the deck.

On the ship, Sabine looked over the information quickly. The coordinates were right there in front of her and she suddenly felt overjoyed. "We are coming Ezra, we are coming." Sabine said as she relayed the location to Ashoka who smiled and set the course.

 **Thrawn watched the Red ship** lift and take off. Exhaling he smiled, balance had been restored to him. Now he could focus on what needed to be done. "Good hunting, and good luck." Thrawn muttered as the ship left. Turning he saw Pelleaon. "Set course back to the repair area, the Chimaera needs to be battle ready as soon as possible. We are about to return to the War." Walking away he knew Pelleaon did not understand why he had needed to assist those that were searching for an enemy. Thrawn decided that he needed to do that, it was the only recourse to bring his mind back to combat and strategy fitness.

"Sir your new Norghi Bodyguard has arrived. It is strange, his name is Rukh just like the last one." Pelleaon said as he fell behind the Grand Admiral.

"Not so strange, there are several with that name in his clan. Hopefully this one will be somewhat more skilled then the last. He was a disappointment." Thrawn smiled and headed towards the Bridge.

 **Ezra awoke in the cave** , his home. It was time to do his daily routine. Standing he drank some water and then after a few moments went outside. Starting to run he headed down the well packed path from almost five years of him running on it. After about three miles he returned to where a fresh water fall was flowing and took a cold shivering bath. Exhaling he headed back to work on the TIE Fighter or the Transmitter or one of his other projects. Anything to keep busy. Last night he asked the image of Sabine if it might be possible to attach the Transmitter to the TIE power supply. Of course, replied to him that it might increase the power to the system but it might also not work. At that point he did not care, it was something to do. Again, he wished Sabine was there to use her expertise to make the transmitter work. He laughed, "She could make a transmitter with a rock, sticks and mud." Sitting down he open the back of the transmitter and started to reattach wires and circuits.

After an hour, Ezra stood and stretched his back. Taking his lightsaber off his belt he activated it and started to practice. Remembering and using all the techniques that Kanan had taught him and even improving on some of them. Finishing the exercise, he deactivated his blade and plugged it into the solar recharger. He smiled, when he first arrived he was worried about being able to construct a new Lightsaber, then he found a Kyber Crystal in the nearby river and he made one easily. He found others later and at one point considered constructing more of them for something to do. But with power restraints it was not a good idea. He only had the one Solar Generator and a couple of power cells. Ending his musing, he went back to work on the Transmitter. After another hour, he stood and went to work on the TIE Fighter. If he could get it to fly, perhaps he could fly around and see if there was anything outside the valley that he lived in. With the high mountains that surrounded the Valley that was the only way he could. Meanwhile doing different jobs and hobbies just to keep busy, to keep his mind off his being so alone.

 **Nineteen hours later** , the Red Raven reached the isolated space where the coordinates indicated that the Purgill had left the Chimaera. Looking at the scanners Sabine prayed that they could find Ezra close by. She no longer scanned for Purgill, she was looking for worlds that could sustain life. Then she frowned, forty-seven different worlds popped up on the display. "No Forty-Seven, I thought we would finally find him. But Forty-Seven."

"Do not lose hope, we may be closer than we ever have been before. Start scanning for human life. Maybe we will get lucky again." Ashoka replied as she pointed to the planets that were close by. "If we have to we will check each one."

"That could take years, especially if he does not have any way to contact us." Sabine exhaled as she leaned back and felt like crying. So close and still nothing. The scanners were not picking up anything from the nearby two planets. To scan each of the others would take weeks or months, and there was no guarantee that he was even on any of them. She felt defeated once again.

"Maybe we can call some friends in, Hera and Hondo would rush to get here." Ashoka suggested as she also considered how long it would take. Even longer if he was not even on one of those worlds.

Sabine thought about it, she could contact her Mother and ask for help. She was sure that her Mother would contact Bo-Katan and Fenn Rau. In a matter of days, a huge fleet of ships would converge here to search. "No, not until we know for certain. This could be a wild Bantha chase and getting everyone's hopes up may cause more harm than good."

Nodding with agreement, Ashoka plotted a course to survey the other planets. They would need to Scan each one. While doing that Sabine looked at the Material lists that the Purgill had taken, thinking perhaps there was some exotic or other substance that the scanners could lock onto to make it easier to search.

 **Watching the Red Ship** , Bobba Fett smirked. On his ship the Slave III. He had followed them ever since they left Tantooine. He knew that the two would eventually lead him towards his bounty. The fifteen thousand credits offered by The Wren Clan for the safe return of Ezra Bridger first confused him, it was not the usual bounty to have the target to be safely returned. But he did not care, it was still a good amount for some youth that the Wren Clan wanted. Staying just outside of the sensor range of the other ship he began to scan himself for the target.

As the Red ship moved off, Bobba Fett moved in closer to the those that they had scanned. He would check them all, even if they did already. He was noted on being thorough. Silently he did not like the idea of taking Ezra Bridger alive. If the young idiot was a Jedi that might not be as easy as just killing him and taking the body to the client. But the Bounty was placed that the client wanted the target alive and well. Then Bobba thought about the tranquilizer darts he had in his launcher, that could work. One or two of them and even a Jedi will be unconscious.

 **Ezra exhaled as he looked at the Transmitter**. He felt like kicking it. The Image of Sabine had been right. The power boast did nothing. Stepping into the cave he informed the Image and pretended to hear her laughter. "Now do not say it, Sabine. I do not need to hear I told you so, right now." Feeling tears in his eyes, he would love to hear Sabine's laugh again. The light and cheerful sound she made when she laughed at him or at something he did. Feeling once again depressed he sat and stared at the Image and silently wished first he could have drawn her better, then that she was here to do it herself. He longed to hold her in his arms, confess his feelings for her and swear never to let her go. Ezra frowned, he even would love to hear her belittle him or tease him. Just so he could see her again. Then with sudden clarity he realized that he was losing it again. He needed to stop thinking about Sabine or he would go crazy. He realized long ago that at night the loneliness really set in. During the day he could keep himself occupied, but at night his thoughts betrayed him. Getting a ration bar, he ate and decided to go to bed, at least in his dreams he could see Sabine.


	3. Chapter 3

The Search: Part 3

 **Thrawn looked over the status reports** , he was not happy. It could take another three years before the Empire could be ready to begin. The worst part was his research into finding the Emperor's Storehouse on Wayland had come to a devastating conclusion. Most of the records had been deleted and now he did not know where else to look. Meanwhile the Rebels would continue to grow in support, while he tried to rebuild the Imperial forces. Throwing down the Data Pad that he held he cursed in Chiss. There were too many factions within the Empire that were causing problems, the Shipyards at Raxus Prime and Kuat were experiencing delays due to cargo shipments from all the suppliers. Cardia was not providing any personnel transfer requests and Several of the Captains of other ships did not accept his authority. All of this had to end, and soon. If the Empire did not come together then it would soon fall to the Rebels. Standing he went to the Bridge to attempt to rectify these problems and get everyone back on track.

 **Ashoka moved to another planet** , then frowned. If Ezra was here he would have been located or have come home long ago. There was a spacefaring race on the planet and it was actively having ships coming and going. "This one has to be a bust, if he was here he would have at least contacted us by now." She stated, they both believed that Ezra was marooned on some planet that did not have any type of technology. She did not mention to Sabine that Ezra may have decided not to return even if he could. Of course, she disregarded that thought, no he would want to come home.

"Ok, let's move on to another system." Sabine rubbed her tired eyes and waited for Ashoka to move them to another planet. It had been ten hours since they started and they only had checked three planets including this one. A crap more to go, Sabine thought. The Forty-Seven had increased to even more when they came closer and found Moons that could support life as well. At first, she felt overwhelmed, cursing what deity that would do this to delay them from locating Ezra. Scanning a nearby uninhabited moon she again cursed. This was going to take even longer if the scans kept adding places that he could be. "Are you sure you cannot sense him through the Force?"

"No, I have tried. The problem is I have not done something like that in so long I do not know if I can anymore. Remember for a long time, those that could feel the force had to hide themselves from Darth Vadar and the Emperor. It is hard to suddenly not suppress that aspect of the Force." Ashoka explained as she closed her eyes and tried again. She could feel the planets, the moons, the suns and some of the populated planets but not Ezra. "I will keep trying, maybe he will detect me and somehow contact us."

Sabine turned back to the scanner and focused them on the next target. Hoping to pick up a human life form or one of the different compounds that would be identified from the Star Destroyers. Leaning to check some readings she exhaled, perhaps she should reconsider at least contacting Hera. With two ships searching there might be a better chance of finding him sooner.

 **In the middle of the night** , Ezra sat up. He had felt something. It was minor but it was there, someone using the force. Swallowing he could not tell if it was someone that used the Lightside or the feelings might be that of the Darkside. Whoever it was he could not fully detect them. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and he could almost feel them, but as he focused on the feelings it disappeared. His heart was beating faster, he had a slight hope that it was someone that might get him off this isolated hell that he had to endure and to a place he could at least contact anyone to come get him and take him home. Shrugging his shoulders, he would not even mind if it was someone that was from the Darkside at this juncture. If it was not a Sith Lord, there was a chance he could defeat them and take their ship. He was desperate, he hated being marooned.

"Kanan help me please, let it be someone looking for me." Ezra pleaded to his Master and friend. Suddenly he felt better, as if Kanan was there to help him. Giving him support and reassurance that he was not alone. That his friends were searching for him. Stepping outside he picked up the transmitter, racing up to the top of the hill that he had tried to contact someone before. He believed that the height would increase the broadcast range. Turning on the repeater he set it down and let it transmit an emergency code that if anyone would detect if they were close enough to hear it. Running his hand through his beard, he frowned. "Yuck." He said loudly. It was full of knots and burrs from the bushes. Leaving the Transmitter, he ran down to the Cave and retrieved his straight razor. Using a reflective panel, he carefully shaved off the beard. Then with a piece of material tied his hair back in a pony-tail. Rubbing his face, he only felt a little stubble and a couple of nicks, the blade was dull. Taking a handful of antiseptic lotion, he splashed it on his face. Feeling more human, he ran back up to the hill to check the Transmitter. His heart skipped a beat, it had a response ping.

 **Sabine jumped out of the seat** , there was a Transmitter sending out an Emergency Code. "Ashoka, Ashoka! There is an Emergency Transmitter going off, on that Desolate Moon right there!" Pointing to a small Green Moon that rotated around a huge Black Planet and sun. She felt her heart beating faster and harder. Then she noticed the sequence of the Transmitter Code, it was Mandalorian. One that she had taught Ezra years ago. "It is Ezra."

"How can you be sure, I thought I sensed something but now I do not know?" Ashoka replied as she piloted the ship towards the small moon.

"He is using a Transmitter Code that I taught him, unless it is Hera or Zeb messing with me then that is Ezra." Sabine spoke quickly and could barely control herself. Trying to will the ship to go faster. Looking at the scanners she detected one human life sign within a large valley surrounded by mountains. No other sentient life signs registered.

"Hmm, I do not think I can land where the transmitter is. Wait see that?" Ashoka pointed to a greenish blue light flashing back and forth on one of the smaller hills. "That is a Lightsaber." Both could see the light as it waved back and forth. "There is a clearing about a mile away, we can land and hike to him."

"No way, I am going right now! I will Jetpack down right now!" Sabine jumped out of her seat and ran to the Aft of the ship, pausing long enough to put on her Jetpack and helmet. Touching the open bottom on the Aft ramp she jumped out.

Ashoka felt the cool breeze as the ramp opened then immediately closed. "Just a little impatient, I hope she remembered to take her Jetpack." She said quietly as she flew towards the clearing.

 **Ezra saw the outline of an approaching ship** and removed his Lightsaber. It was just a few hours until dawn and the light from his blade might be visible. Activating the greenish blue blade, he began to wave it back and forth. His heart was beating fast as he watched the ship. Then it veered off. Dropping his Lightsaber, it deactivated and he fell to his knees. Trying to breath he just stared at the darkness above him. "It must have seen me." He whispered as he burst into tears. Putting his hands over his eyes he wailed and bellowed. Believing that whoever it was just departed and he was going to be stranded here the rest of his life. Depression cascaded down on him as he realized he would never see or talk to Sabine again. Then he heard his name. Shaking his head, he began to believe that he has finally lost his sanity.

When Sabine landed near the transmitter she saw Ezra drop to his knees and start to wail. It almost broke her heart hearing his sorrow fill the night. She did not understand as she approached him. "Ezra." She said loudly seeing him shake his head. Kneeling in front of him she pulled his hands away from his red rimmed eyes and looked at him. "Ezra, it is me. Sabine."

Ezra stared in confusion and sadness, knowing that it was just the insanity setting in. He wanted to believe that it was Sabine but he just could not. Then the image or delusion threw its arms around him and he again burst into tears. "Are you real?" He asked pathetically, crying as he felt whatever it was holding him tightly.

"Yes, Ezra. I am here." Sabine did not understand as he wept, she started to cry as well and soon both were crying. Rocking him back and forth she just held him while he broke down. Several minutes later he pulled back and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. She attempted to smile then she wrinkled her nose. "Geez, you smell." She stated giving a half-hearted chuckle.

"I ran out of sterilizing fluid a year ago and if we are going to scrutinize each other. I really hate how short your hair is." He said chuckling as well.

"What, you do not like it?" Sabine replied running her hand through her short hair.

"No, you are still beautiful but I liked your hair longer." Ezra commented seeing her shake her head.

"Well then I will have to grow it back out. Until then I have wanted to do this for almost three years." Grabbing his shirt front she pulled him towards her and she kissed him roughly. Noticing that at first, he is shocked then his arms encircled her and she let go of his shirt and put her arms around him. As they parted she smiled at him. "I love you Ezra." She stated seeing him stare at her wide eyed.

"You know how long I have waited to hear that from you. I think I have gone insane or this is one of the best dreams that I ever could have." Ezra shook his head. "I have been in love with you ever since I met you."

 **Boba Fett orbited above the moon** using his sensors to track the other ship as it landed. He had noticed when one of the life signs left as the ship veered in on the low powered transmitter. Smiling he came up with a new plan, it would be extremely hazardous to land and try to incapacitate a Jedi, a fellow Mandalorian and an unknown. Instead he would wait for the ship to land and the unknown leave to join the other two. Then fly down and destroy their long-range transmitter and the engines. After he could do a low orbit flyby and take visual images of Bridger and Countess Wren's daughter. With that proof he would go to the Wren Clan and demand a lot more than the small pittance that they offered. Maybe even get one hundred thousand which the bounty should have been. Thirty thousand was what someone used for a con-man or a petty thief. Sneering he angled down towards the ship and armed his torpedoes.

 **Ashoka made her way through the underbrush** then came upon a well packed trail. Following it she moved faster. Then she heard it, another ship was coming down. Turning she just made out the ship as it fired two sets of Photon Torpedoes. Hearing the explosions, she ran back towards her ship.

Ezra and Sabine heard the detonations and explosions. Standing hand in hand they ran down the hill, Ezra led her to a path and they ran faster. Entering the clearing they saw Ashoka staring at her damaged ship. As Sabine was about to ask what had happened her personal transmitter activated.

" **Greetings, Lady Wren. I am Boba Fett, I thank you for leading me to Bridger. I have destroyed your ships Engines and Long-Range Transmitter. But do not worry as soon as I renegotiate with the Countess Wren they will be along in let's say two-weeks maybe a month."**

Then the channel closed and Sabine snarled. Seeing Ashoka just shake her head in disbelief.

"Tell me that you contacted someone that you might have found me." Ezra asked as he watched the Engines slowly finish being on fire.

"No, we were a little impatient about finding you." Ashoka informed him as she walked over and hugged him. "It is wonderful that we did find you!" Noticing that Sabine still held his hand tightly as he hugged her back.

Going into the damaged ship, Ashoka checked the status of the Transmitter. It had been thoroughly destroyed. Meanwhile Sabine went through the ship picking up various items, an emergency Med-Pack, some Sterilizing wash fluid, some portable battery lights and three sleeping pads. Ezra went with her and when she handed him some clothes that she had packed for him they exited the damaged ship. Returning to his cave Sabine and Ashoka dropped the sleeping pads while Ezra went wash and put on the new clothes. Sabine had to convince him several times that they were here and that they would be here when he returned to the cave. When he did return he pulled out some ration bars and handed them to Sabine and Ashoka. She noticed that he looked relieved that they were still here and not some figment of his straining imagination.

While they ate they talked, Ezra had missed a lot in the five years. Sabine told him about Hera and her and Kanan's son, Jason Syndulla. About Zeb and Kallis, Rex and about the fall of the Empire. She did not tell him that it was because of Thrawn that they were able to find him. Glancing around the now well lite cave she saw the image on the wall. "What is that, it looks like me?"

"I painted that or I repainted that two months after I arrived. At time it kept me sane, I would talk to it and imagine you talking back to me. Giving me advice or telling me what I have done wrong. During the night when I really did not have other things occupying my mind it would make me realize how much I missed you." Ezra replied knowing that he sounded pathetic.

Sabine just took his hand and squeezed it affectionately. She could tell that the isolation and the fact that he missed them had caused him to find some way to keep his sanity. But she did worry, when she first saw him he looked like he was about to go insane or he might even have killed himself. She could not imagine being here for five years and basically have no hope of being found or rescued. It would be hell. "I missed you too. Remember you can always count on me." She said as she saw tears in his eyes.

 **As Boba Fett left orbit** he dropped a Frequency Scrambler just in case any of those down below could somehow get the Long-Range Transmitter working. Smiling he set course for Knownest. While the ship entered Hyperspace, he pulled out a data pad and put the coordinates on it. He then encrypted the information and deleted it from his ships Navigation System. He liked to have some type of leverage when he was about to renegotiate a contract. This would assure that not only would he get paid, that he would be long gone before anyone could access the information. His plan for Countess Wren was to receive payment, then tell them once he was in high orbit he would give them the access codes for the Data pad. Leaning back, he exhaled happily. One hundred thousand Credits easily earned. He just wished all his actions and bounties were that easy.

 **Ashoka looked over at Sabine and Ezra later in the night**. The two were laying together comfortably, Sabine had her head on his chest and he had his arms around her. Feeling slightly like an intruder Ashoka considered returning to the ship and allow the couple to have their privacy. Then she noticed that Ezra was fast asleep, she knew that he was emotionally drained from being found. He had cried, laughed and then cried again. Now they were all stuck on this isolated planet, but at least he was not alone. She could not imagine what hell he had gone through. So far, she had not seen any passing ships soar overhead and she doubted that any did. Also, when they approached the small moon they noticed that it was totally uninhabited. No one else was on the moon. So that meant Ezra could have remained here the rest of his life and never be rescued or found. He would never see the young woman he loved and who loved him. Slowly inhaling she decided, when Ezra was more emotionally stable she would leave the two alone, they both deserved to spend some alone time together.

Ezra awoke several times and looked down at Sabine. He did that to verify that first she was real and second that she was there. He silently worried that she was not there, but he could feel her holding him tightly throughout the night. It reassured him almost instantly so he fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Search: Part 4

 **On the way to Knownest** , Boba Fett jumped off his pilot seat sweating. His throat burned from the scream. He had his usual nightmare. When that asshole Han Solo hit his emergency thruster and knocked him inside the Sarlac he thought that he was going to die a slow agonizing death. But after two weeks trapped in that creature he repaired his Jetpack. He shivered the time inside that thing was filled with screams and horrors that made him almost go mad. Some of the screams came from him. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he tried again to forget what had happened to him. Swearing one day he would find Han Solo and his comrades and have his revenge. Closing his eyes, he tried to go back to sleep, hoping not to have those nightmares that plague him every night.

 **Waking late in the afternoon** , Ezra carefully slid out from under Sabine. He looked at her seeing her smiling face as he felt his heart almost explode. Earlier had been an emotional time for him and now Sabine was there with him. Glancing over he saw Ashoka waiting to talk to him. Going outside the cave, she knelt and gestured for him to sit.

"I am worried about you Ezra, I sense something off about you." Ashoka said as she stared him and shook her head.

"It has been difficult for me. I thought I was doing what I was destined to do when I held Thrawn on that Star Destroyer. If I had known that the Purgill were going to strand me here and I would be alone for five years, I think I rather have died." Ezra replied as he exhaled.

"What you went through was terrible, but being a Jedi requires difficulty and challenges. What I sense from you is something else." Ashoka shook her head and asked. "When did you almost submit to the Darkside of the Force? I saw the trees over there." Pointing over at a patch of tree stumps.

"Two years, five months and twelve days ago." Ezra stood and faced away from her, lowering his head down onto his chest. Exhaling, feeling his hands shake. "There was a ship that flew right up there." Ezra pointed skyward.

"What happened?" Ashoka asked concerned.

"I shot off all of the emergency flares I had, set several signal fires and even sent an emergency signal through the transmitter. It did not even pause or stop. I lost it, first I was in shock, I cried, I ranted and raved that it was so unfair and unjust. Then I became angry. I took my lightsaber and cut down the trees in pure rage. Used the force to hurl them away. I was just so angry, I went into the cave to scream and blame the Universe for abandoning me." Ezra turned towards Ashoka and his face and posture showed regret and embarrassment.

"How did you turn away from the Darkside at that moment and return to the Light?" Ashoka asked seeing and sensing that he had.

"Sabine's image saved me, I could hear her calming voice telling me that it was going to be alright. Even though I slipped I can still return. It was not just Sabine, I saw Kanan and heard Master Yoda's voice." Ezra saw that Ashoka did not doubt it. Master Yoda was a powerful Jedi Master. "Master Yoda told me that **"Calm, Calm I must be, the Force guide me it will."** I started to breath like Kanan had taught me, to listen to the force. I then turned from the Darkside urges that I had."

"You are still afraid that those feelings could come again. The abandonment, the loneliness and the despair." Ashoka stated seeing him nod. "You do not know if you can be a Jedi anymore or that if you could return to Lothal?"

"Yes, I still have those feelings and if I returned to Lothal I doubt that I could have a normal life. Everyone there knows what I did, who I am." Ezra replied then wiped a tear from his eye. "So where do I go, am I cursed to be alone again? This time because I have to."

"I do not know all the answers, sometimes you have to trust in the Force to provide them." Ashoka smiled slightly knowing that Sabine would provide the answer when she was ready.

Sabine did not mean to ease drop on Ezra and Ashoka, but when she awoke and found Ezra gone she at first panicked that he had been taken from her again. She knew that it was illogical and impossible, the feelings were still there. Rushing outside she saw him standing his back to Ahsoka and both were talking about the Force and him being a Jedi. When she heard that he believed that he could not go home to Lothal it broke her heart. She did not want to return to Lothal without him. Then she smiled, she did have another home that would welcome her and him. After she found him she had been tempted to take the Marriage Vows right then and there, but after talking to him she slightly believed that in his mental state it would be too soon to make him hers. Now she wondered that perhaps she should. "I have a solution." She said loudly as she stepped out of the cave.

 **Reluctantly Boba Fett approached Knownest**. He had time to think over his plan and he wondered if it would be worth it to piss off one of the most powerful Clans of Mandalore. Reversing course, he decided to ponder over his plan a little more before contacting Countess Wren. He had time knowing that the three of them could keep a few extra days.

 **Arriving at the rendezvous with several of the Star Destroyer Fleet Commanders**. Thrawn went over his thoughts and plans. Since his realization that he was wrong, some of the problems that he had with the reorganization and rebuilding of the Imperial Forces was going right. He had time to consider what had occurred, he never in the past was obsessed with power. His main objectives were always to use minimal force and tactics to accomplish what he sought to accomplish. To find a psychological weakness and exploit it. Only after he joined the Empire that he started to relish in power and status. Then the Emperor was killed and he seemed to go back to the way he was. Thrawn wondered if somehow the Emperor had changed him to suit the Emperor. Seeing Pelleaon he closed his eyes and waited for the report on fleet status.

"Sir I do not understand it, but some of the problems that we were having seem to have corrected themselves." Pelleaon said as he held out a data pad.

Thrawn just smiled and nodded as he took the pad and looked it over. Supply lines were now working perfectly and proficiently. The Shipyards were once again producing ships and the crew and soldiers on Cardia were being deployed. The only reason Thrawn could come up with is that Sabine Wren and her companion had found Ezra and somehow the balance in the Universe had been restored in his favor.

" **Can I talk to you for a moment Ezra, alone."** Sabine asked as she took his hand and they walked down the path that he had made towards the waterfall. Out of view from Ashoka, Sabine felt somewhat reluctant. "I wanted to wait until I felt that you could handle it emotionally. But I am worried if I told you then you might not now."

"Oh, no. You are married or going to be married to another." Ezra said feeling depression and despair fall upon him. Ready to break down and cry once again.

"No, Ezra. I am not married but I do plan on getting married very soon." Sabine smirked as she saw his face fall and a shadow of depression set down on him.

"Do I know him, or is it someone that your mother had chosen." Ezra almost whispered as he thought of Ursa Wren, Sabine's mother. He knew that Ursa did not like him.

"Yes, you do know him." Sabine could not help herself, she liked to tease him. Trying to bring him out of his funk and get him to be the Ezra that she fell in love with.

"It is Fenn Rau, isn't it?" Ezra suspected the older man had designs on Sabine when Rau had joined them right after Concord dawn.

"No, he married Bo-Katan." Shaking her head as he kept trying think who it could be.

"I do not think I can handle this right now. When we get off here I will just wander the Galaxy and try not to be devastated knowing that I will forever be alone." He said as he tried but failed to hold back the tears.

Deciding that she had teased him long enough. Turning towards him she took his hands in hers and gazed into his saddened eyes. "It is you. I am going to marry you as soon as I am sure that you can handle it." Ezra stared at her and she was not sure what he was going to do, cry even harder or faint. Instead he grabbed her and started to swing her around in a circle around him. Laughing as he spun her. "I take it that you would like to marry me?" She said smiling as he spun her around.

"Yes, oh yes. This is the greatest moment of my life. Other than you finding me that is, well it is so close that I do not know which is better." He ranted, and she just waited for him to stop spinning her around. She was slightly shocked on how strong he was now. The years alone had given him some nice muscle tone and strength.

"Ezra can you put me down, I am starting to get dizzy." As he lowered her, she clasped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She could feel the tension leave him as she enveloped his lips in hers. She could not explain the sudden calming radiance that he now had. Like all the hardships that he faced was now worth it that she was his and he was hers.

 **It took Boba Fett three more days** to decide to follow his original plan. He was banished from Mandalore so it did not matter if he was a disgrace and had no honor in the eyes of other Mandalorians. So, one more dishonorable act would hardly tarnish him or his name. Approaching once Knownest once again he signaled the Wren Clan. After a long debate with the communications officer and then with the Countess herself he was granted a temporary permit to the Wren Clan's main Fortress. Landing the Slave III on the Pad he saw a half dozen Wren Clan Warriors waiting for him. Coming out of the ship they demanded that he first deactivate his armor then hand over all his weapons. Which almost took an hour. Then he was thoroughly scanned. Entering the main hall, he saw Countess Wren and her husband sitting on the long seat above him. Sneering he gave them a curt bow and then handed the Data Pad that showed the images to one of the waiting Armored Wrens. "As you can see, they are somewhere together on a planet that I know where they are."

Ursa looked at the images and frowned. "So, Fett you are here to claim the thirty thousand credits!" She said with disdain glaring at the scum in front of her.

"Yes and no. It will be One Hundred Thousand. Your daughter is also stranded and marooned on that planet and if you want to ever see them again you will pay." Fett stated slightly proud of himself that he had someone like her over a barrel.

"You are extorting a ransom from us?" The Husband of the Countess stated in shock as he glared at Fett as well.

"Do not sound shocked, I am a bounty hunter and I have expenses." Fett smirked and handed another Data Pad to the one glaring at him fiercely. "This is encoded, but has the location coordinates encrypted within the data."

"I should have you arrested and executed for this!" Ursa declared as several of the warriors drew their weapons and pointed them at Fett. Who stood stock still and gave a short laugh.

"You will never find them, and that Pad is encrypted that it will erase the coordinates if the password is not entered correctly." Fett said as he shrugged at them.

"Return to your ship, we will discuss this and come to a decision shortly." Ursa waved him away and the same warriors to escort him away.

 **On the fourth day** , Sabine threw down the hyper scanner with disgust. The engines were unrepairable. As was the Long-Range transmitter. Ezra was right behind her and he had the urge to say. "I told you so." But resisted since he did not want to occur her wrath. Standing she exhaled. "Well that was a waste of time."

"No, I found doing things that were probably would not work helped keep me occupied. This place is really boring, if you do not do something." Ezra stated seeing a slight gleam in her eye. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just a passing thought." She replied feeling her cheeks become warm from having an indecent thought on what they could do together. Since Ashoka was at the waterfall taking a bath. Sabine wanted to wait until they were wedded before her parents, before they did anything. But like Ezra stated the uninhabited moon was boring and she was tempted just to say the vows and then they would have something fun to do.

 **Ashoka luxuriated in the cool water surround her** , it felt wonderful. It was a little warm here during the day and the refreshing water made her feel better. She wondered how Ezra dealt with the midday heat, and then the near frigid nights. The fire in the cave was a blessing at night. She was staying here longer than she had told Sabine and Ezra to give them some privacy, she silently suspected before they would be rescued the two would say the Vows. Then she decided if they did not do it soon she would make them so that they would just get it over with. Exhaling she stood out of the water and toweled herself off, putting back on her clothes and her cloak. She had been here for several hours and she suspected that Sabine would soon be checking on her. Returning to the cave, she saw them going over the TIE Fighter that Ezra had been working on with little success. She felt like a third repulsor jet on a speeder. Watching them flirt and jest with each other as they poked and prodded the fighter. Keeping their conversations away from what Ashoka felt that they should just do it and stop all this stupid foreplay. "Oh, will you two just say the Vows and stop this! You both are driving me crazy!" She yelled at them throwing her hands in the air in aggravation.

"What do you mean, Ashoka?" Sabine asked acting innocent and confused. Knowing exactly what Ashoka was upset about.

"You both know, and I am getting tired of waiting for the second boot to hit the ground. Marry him right now!" She ordered them tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "After some congratulations, I will go stay on the ship until we are rescued."

Both Sabine and Ezra looked at each other than at Ashoka. "Sure, why not?" Sabine stated taking his hand and had him say the Vows in Mandalorian putting his name and her name within the language. She did it as well then kissed him. Parting she stared at Ezra seeing him smile broadly at her. "That's it, we are married."

"It is about time. Congratulations and see you two later." Ashoka said relieved and stormed off towards her ship. Leaving the two newlyweds to do what they have been wanting to do since they found Ezra.

" **Go get that scum, Triston."** Ursa ordered her son as she flung her hand in the air in anger. Fett had all the Sabacca Cards. The Data Pad was too encrypted to be hacked and now they were forced to pay the asshole the Credits. Especially if they ever wanted to see Sabine or Ezra again. Ursa had a feeling that her daughter was soon not going to be single anymore and she wanted to know if her feelings were accurate. She had suspected that Sabine had designs on marrying Ezra for years, even before he disappeared in his heroic action.

When Fett entered he was sneering broadly. He knew that he had them, they either paid or they may never see or hear from their Daughter again. Approaching he waited, as the Countess gestured and the same man that had come for him handed him a satchel.

"Take it, now give us the password codes and leave before I decide to have you executed!" Ursa said angrily.

"I will send it once I am safely in orbit." Fett said as he took the satchel and looked inside, seeing the small fortune within.

"How do we know you will transmit the password code once you depart?" Alrich asked as he glared at Fett.

"You will just have to trust me, that I will keep my word and give it to you." Fett stated shrugging his shoulders knowing that if he felt like it he would just soar away and not give them the codes. But at the same time doing so would a mistake, Countess Wren would send out agents to hunt him down and kill him for doing that. Of course, he might like having that type of fun. Decisions, decisions.

"Trust someone that has no honor, go before my Mother changes her mind!" The warrior next to him said pointing to the exit. Fett turned and gave a short laugh and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The Search: Part 5

 **Breathing hard, Sabine felt exhausted physically**. But emotionally she was supercharged. Her body tingled from her head to the tip of her toes. The man underneath her was breathing just as hard. Her husband. It was such a wonderful and glorious word for to think or say. Her husband. "I am so thirsty, husband." She panted trying to catch her breath. For the last nine hours the newlyweds have consummated their union. Watching as a jug of water floated over to them she smiled. "That is cheating, husband." She accused him. Sitting up slightly she drank greedily. Then handed the jug to him and he drank just as she did. Setting the now empty jug on the floor, she gave him a mischievous look. "Are you rested enough yet?" She asked as she smirked. Hearing him groan.

Ezra closed and opened his eyes, bewildered. He had almost forgotten that Mandalorians were aggressive and domineering. He did not realize it that it also implied to marriage and what comes with marriage. Exhaling he felt Sabine kiss him, roughly and soon they were at it again.

An hour and a half or so later, she once again sprawled on her husband, Ezra. He had passed out a few minutes ago and she silently thought lovingly. "Wimp." They had only made love eight times, she felt so good that she could go another ten times. While resting she thought of poor Hera. Kanan and Hera only had half a night or so before used the U-Wing to take the data recorder to Yaven. Then when Hera returned with the strike force, she was captured and when Kanan freed her he had died soon after. It was nice that there small get together did give Hera, Jason and they did have that one night together. But Sabine wanted more than just one night, she wanted a lifetime and she was going to have it. Slowly Sabine fell asleep holding tightly to Ezra.

 **Approaching the Hyperspace jump lane** , Boba Fett looked down at Knownest, contemplating rather to leave or transmit the codes. Then a thought occurred to him, The New Republic paid for information about Jedi. Bridger was a Jedi. Smiling he opened the communications to the Wren Clan, as soon as he reached the Countess. "I lied." He simply said as he closed the channel and pulled the Hyperspace lever heading towards Corsecaunt and the New Republic government.

 **Standing in the communications operations room** , Ursa watched the scanners as Fett's ship jumped into hyperspace. "I knew he was going to do that!" She stated angrily. "Well that gives us a lesson about dealing with Bounty Hunters."

"Really expensive lesson, my love." Alrich said as he sat heavily on a chair. "One Hundred Thousand Credits worth." That was at least one tenth of the Clans finances, gone.

"No, Eleven Hundred Credits. I had Triston put One Hundred Credit coins on top of One Credit Coins. I knew Fett would not take the time to count what was in the Satchel." Ursa stated proudly knowing that she in the end put one over on the scumbag.

Alrich looked at his wife Ursa with envy. "That was ingenious my love. But we are no closer in discovering where Fett has stranded Sabine, Ezra and the one with them."

"True, I am sure we can find an expert to decipher this so that we can find them." Ursa held the Data Pad and left the room. "I am sure Hera Syndulla might know a couple of unsavory types that could do it." Then giving him a smile. "Until then husband I believe that you and I need to have some time together." Taking his hand and leading him towards their bedroom.

 **Ashoka sat at the scanners** , she had used some power scavenged from weapons to get them partially operational. Along with the short-range communication. She now understood why Ezra almost slipped into the Darkside. While scanning she had detected three ships close enough to detect his emergency transmitter or contact the short-range communicator. She had signaled each of them and they basically ignored her. One of them did establish contact to tell her that they had no time to deal with her. She recognized the individual, Bothan. It upset her that the Bothan's were ignoring the emergency transmitter completely, which told her that they were disregarding their responsibilities to provide aid to another that is in trouble. Of course, that did not surprise her, Bothan's were a race that were mainly self-serving, Credit motivated and tended to only be concerned with what interested them. During the Clone Wars the Bothan's did not support the Republic or the Separatists. They were waiting to see who would be the victor before joining either. Not really a trustworthy race. Standing she realized that Ezra had been correct, it is really boring here and too quiet. No sounds other than what they made or the small insects that buzzed around, it was eerie. There was really nothing to do, other than find projects to pass the time. She suspected that he had practiced a lot with the Force and the Lightsaber that he had constructed when he arrived. Then he became bored with that and went onto doing other projects that sparked his interest, not really sticking to any of them for very long. She was tempted to go see how Sabine's and Ezra's little honeymoon was going. But she had an idea that both required more privacy. She had no intention of accidently hearing or seeing them doing what newly married couples tend to do.

Standing she went to her cabin that had not been damaged and decided to do some reading. Several of the Data Pads in her Cabin had several novels and even some New Republic media that she wanted to read but when it came out she did not have the time. Now she had plenty of time.

 **Hovering the Slave III adjacent a Communications Relay for Corsecaunt**. Boba Fett waited for the last mid-level functionary to transfer his request up to another functionary. He had gone through close to a dozen of the morons and he was getting impatient. He almost had to repeat what he had said to each as they moved him up the steps to another. Finally, an attractive woman came on the small viewer. "Which petty functionary are you?" Fett asked rudely as he saw the woman calmly smile. He knew her, he just could not place it.

"I am Counselor Leia Organa Solo, I understand Boba Fett you have information about a Jedi." She said pleasantly but he could hear the seething dislike behind those calm words. She had recognized him as well.

"Ha, is Solo there as well? I would love to talk to my one-time prisoner." Fett asked sarcastically as he sneered at the small image. He was tempted to land and ask to speak face to face so that he could try to have some measure of revenge, but now was not the time. There would be a lot of soldiers and guards and he was good but not good enough to fight an army.

"Han is not here, now what is this information you have?" Leia asked slightly losing patience with the Bounty Hunter.

"I am transferring images I took. His name is Bridger and I know he is a Jedi." Fett informed her as the images played across his own screen. He had tried to omit the ones with Wren and the other just so there would be no confusion. But some did show.

"Ezra Bridger and the other would be Sabine Wren?" She asked as she leaned in closer to look first at the images then at him.

"Yes, are you interested or should I go ask the Empire?" Fett asked, of course that was an empty threat. The Empire's Credits were near worthless, not worth the Poly-Metallic Alloy that they were embraced on. He would have to ask for three times the amount to even make it worth-while.

"We are interested, how much?" She asked.

"Fifty Thousand and I will give you the coordinates." Fett was tempted to pull the same deal that he did with Countess Wren but he doubted that the New Republic would fall for that.

"Deal, I will transfer the Credits to your account. Once you send the Coordinates and I will place a hold on them until it is verified." She told him as he exhaled.

"Done." Fett stated, he knew that she would do that and he also knew that he could not fake the coordinates. If he did he would not get paid. Sending the Coordinates, he looked at his account and saw the increase of Credits. They were on hold but in a couple of days the funds would clear and he would have them. Closing the channel, he leaned back. One Hundred and Fifty Thousand Credits, not bad for a couple of days work. Setting a course to one of his favorite hideaways he smiled. While in route he went to check and count his on-hand Credits. He liked to pile the Credits in stacks and just look at them. As he pulled out the Coins he stared. Counting the One Credit Coins and the Hundreds he frowned. Clan Wren screwed him. Knocking the piles of Ones across the cabin he snarled.

" **Ezra come on get up."** Sabine said as she poked Ezra, hearing him grumble and pull a blanket over his head. "I would like to go to those falls that you told me about."

"We have time." Ezra protested as he stayed under the covers not moving.

"Oh, I thought it might be nice to do a little naked swimming in the water." Sabine said nonchalantly, seeing his eyes flip open. Standing he dressed quickly and was ready to go. "I thought that would get you up." She said as she took his hand and he led her down the path to the flowing waters. When she saw the waterfall she was stunned, it was beautiful. The water flowed down about ten feet cascading into a deep clear pool. She could see fish swimming around playfully and hear some insects. There were no other lifeforms on the moon, just fish and insects. That is what made it eerie and disturbingly quiet. Leaning back into him she just stood and watched the serenity of the scene. She noticed that he had in his time there, dragged a couple of station chairs over by a fire pit that he had made. "You spent a lot of time here, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was the one place that I found peace. Even though I was alone, this place calmed me as much as the painted image I had in the cave. The sound of the water flowing broke the quiet of this place. The pool is about three-foot-deep in the center and the water is cool and refreshing when the heat of the day makes it hot here." Ezra informed her as he pointed towards the middle of the pool.

Letting him go, she went over to the chairs and started to pull her boots off then her body suit. Glancing back at him, she saw him just watching her. "Ezra, we are married. You do not have to ogle me like I am a Dancing Girl on stage." She said teasing him as he suddenly turned red realizing that he had been leering at her now almost naked body.

"I can't help myself, you are so beautiful and sexy." He stammered as he stepped closer and started to take his boots and clothes off. Standing before her naked.

"That is so sappy, but I like it." Sabine said as she pushed Ezra into the water then dove in behind him.

Soon they both were in the cool water splashing each other and enjoying the soothing water. Floating around each other they moved closer and started to kiss. In moments, they once again started to make love in the water.

 **Ashoka walked down the path** , she did not want to disturb the young couple but she needed to get some ration bars. "Knock, Knock." She said loudly as she approached the cave, waiting a few moments she peered in. They were no-where to be seen. Grabbing several bars, she knew where they had wandered off to. The waterfall. Sitting on one of the chairs she decided to wait for them to return, after all she had left them alone for two days and she was starting to feel lonely. It was so quiet, there was barely any noises. It was a bit disconcerting and disturbing. She did not know how Ezra lasted for almost five years without seeing or talking to anyone. He had been right; this place was boring.

 **Leia looked over the Coordinates and smiled**. She would have to send someone that she trusted to go. She was tempted to contact Luke and have him contact Ezra Bridger, but she also knew that Luke might be too excited to make a good impression. That and he was already searching for Jedi through the Jedi Holcrom that he had found on Dathimor. She then thought of Han and Chewy. They were still trying to contact smugglers to run cargo, with no apparent success. Mon Mothma had insisted that Han and Chewy continue to try several more times in the future. Leia even considered contacting Lando, but that thought ended just as quickly. Lando was still trying to get his mobile mining operation off the ground. But she did not have a choice, so she contacted Lando.

"Leia, it is so nice to hear from you." Lando said through the holo projection. Giving her his most roguish smiles.

"Lando, I need to ask a favor." Leia started as she inhaled and bit her lip. "I just purchased a possible location of a Jedi, I would like you to go check on it."

"Shouldn't Luke do it, I mean I am not too thrilled about contacting someone that might turn out to be another Vadar." Lando replied as he thought about his own few moments with Vadar. It did not go well.

"I already know him; his name is Ezra Bridger. I met him years ago and he is a really good person." Leia saw Lando's eyebrows raise.

"Hmm, Ezra. Yes, I met him too once or twice years ago. Let me clear up a couple of things then I will take the Lady Luck and be on my way." He said as he smiled. Silently wondering if he might also run into Sabine or Hera. Figuring that perhaps by now Sabine might have grown into a very enchanting young woman and Hera was already quite enchanting. He had seen Hera at the Battle of Endor and he still marveled at how beautiful and spirited she was.

"Thank you Lando, do you need anything or anyone to go with you? I could send Threepio to you and have him accompany you?" Leia offered wanting to get the whining droid out of her hair for a couple of days.

"No, I will go alone. I will give you a call when I get there. Maybe we could get together when I get back." Lando closed the channel with a wink then leaned back in his seat, looking forward to the trip. Spending hours and days trying to convince subcontractors and investors on the idea of a mobile mining operation was exhausting. This might be more entertaining then what he was doing now.

 **Luke had heard about the possible Jedi Sighting** twenty minutes after Leia had finished with Boba Fett. First Luke confronted Leia and she tried to explain that maybe he should not go. But he was too excited, to have found a Jedi that was probably trained more thoroughly then he had was too tempting. Running from her room he sought to find Lando, he had to go. Using the Force, he bounded over those that were slower, or jumped from one walkway to another. Trying to get across the plaza to where the Lady Luck was berthed on a Civilian Launch Pad. Jumping the private fence and flashing his identification to a guard that looked at him like he was demented he found Lando just going into his ship. "Lando, Lando! Wait!" He yelled as Lando stopped and looked at him. "I am going with you." Luke stated.

Lando exhaled, Leia had warned him that Luke was on his way, via his communicator. He could not believe that Luke had made it from Leia's apartment at the Palace to the Civilian Launch Pad as fast as he did. Then he remembered that Luke was a Jedi, and from what he remembered they sometimes did the impossible. "Sure, why not. I would not get your hopes up. He might not even want to see me. I did not make a good impression on him before."

"What did you do?" Luke asked concerned. That perhaps Lando may have done something that would jeopardize meeting another Jedi.

"Well what I did was not really a big problem, but he liked a young lady and I may have flirted with her a little. He did not like it. Oh, and I also ran kind of a con on them. If she is there with him there is a good chance they may still hold bit of a grudge." Lando replied side stepping around what he had done. "But don't worry, I am sure that they will at least listen to me."

Luke rolled his eyes, he understood. Lando had pulled the same thing with Leia when he first met her. Making Han extremely jealous. In the end it worked out. "You are not planning on causing any rekindled resentment, are you?"

"Well you never know, if Sabine is there. Who knows? When I met her, she was a very beautiful young lady, by now she is probably stunning and you know how I am with stunningly beautiful young ladies." Lando could tell that Luke thought he was serious. He just liked to portray being debonair and sophisticated. He silently suspected that by now the young man and Sabine were either a couple or very close to being one. In truth he would not mind seeing Hera Syndulla again. As the Lady Luck slowly rose from the Launch Pad, he looked over at Luke and saw that the young Jedi was concerned that Lando may cost him a potential ally. "Luke, don't worry I promise that I will not do anything that will jeopardize him joining you. I just like the idea of seeing old friends again."

Luke was not convinced, he wondered if it was possible to leave Lando on the ship until he gets a chance to talk to Ezra Bridger without any outside complications.


	6. Chapter 6

The Search: Part 6

 **Sitting at the Firepit that was adjacent the Cave** , Ashoka looked over at Ezra and Sabine. Sabine was sitting on Ezra's lap and looked at the small fire. All three made idle chit chat and Ashoka found out that Ezra had explored most of the Valley the first year. He had even climbed one of the mountains, hoping to see a settlement or some sign of civilization. He reported he had seen nothing to indicate that anyone was within sight. His plan after was to somehow get the damaged TIE Fighter to fly over the cliffs and perhaps see if there was anyone beyond the horizon. He showed some frustration when Sabine told him that there was no one, the sensors indicated that there was nothing. Yawning broadly Ashoka felt tired, it still bothered her that it was so quiet even near dusk. All that could be heard was their voices and a couple of nocturnal insects that also seemed too quiet for a forest of trees.

"Did you ever try the fish? When I went to the waterfall I saw a lot of fish." Ashoka asked as she somewhat would like to eat something other than Imperial Ration Bars. The bland tasting food provided all the nutrients needed but to eat them constantly was giving her an upset stomach.

"Yes, and I ended up being sick for a week after one small taste. I do not think they are edible." Ezra replied. "I had to eat those things for almost five years. Too bad when your ship was damaged that it destroyed the food processors, I would not mind eating something other than Ration Bars." Frowning as he threw the remainder of his into the fire with disgust.

"When we return to Knownest, I am sure my mother will want to have a feast in celebration." Sabine informed him as he rolled his eyes.

"Or more likely a wake for me. You do know that Ursa is going to have me executed for being with you." Ezra smirked as he tickled Sabine.

"My mother does not hate you, she just does not like you. There is a huge difference. She did put a Bounty on you to find you for me. That should tell you that she does not want you dead." Sabine replied as she squirmed from him tickling her. Then clasped his hands and gave him a stern look and whispered. "Stop that, I am ticklish."

 **Lando felt like pulling his blaster and stunning Luke** as he paced back and forth aboard the Lady Luck. "Luke, it will be at least twelve hours for us to reach the coordinates, will you please sit down. You are wearing a hole in my Vindlak Carpeting." Lando pointed to the elaborate deck carpet that lined the inside of his luxury ship.

"I am sorry." Luke said as he sat. "I have been trying to find other Jedi and to hear of one, I guess I am a little anxious. He might know of others or with him, together other Jedi might detect us and come forth. It is very exciting." Then Luke subconsciously felt his knuckles sting. Yoda would have whacked them hard if the Jedi Master heard Luke and saw him being this excited. **"Excitement, Adventure a Jedi craves this not."** Luke heard in his mind as he rubbed his hand. Breathing in and out, Luke allowed himself to be calm. If the Force is with him, then he will find Jedi. "What do you know about the sector that we are heading?"

"I had Lobot check for me before I left. A large Bothan Agricultural Company twenty years ago had established a Settlement on a planet that has very high Nutritional content within the soil. Putting a claim on most of the surrounding inhabitable Planets and Moons that are within that sector. Since they are uninhabited." Lando glanced at the Data Pad that Lobot had given him. "Eventually they will move to another world after they farm it to a point where the crops will no longer grow. That is how Bothan's do things, continue until it is no longer able then move to another Planet and start over."

Luke could hear the scorn in Lando's voice. He could understand, Bothan's were greedy opportunists that would destroy other worlds to further their gains. The Bothan Home-world was safe though, they did not do that on their Home-world. "Perhaps we can get Leia to do something someday."

"I doubt it, where this Sector is it is outside the New Republic boundaries. Leia probably won't be able to do anything. Ah, well. Let's talk about something else." Lando shrugged and stared back out the cockpit window.

"Ok, tell me why Ezra Bridger might be a little upset about the con you pulled on him and his friends?" Luke asked with some interest, he knew Lando was a bit of a rouge. Much like Han is or was, so knowing what Lando did might help to smooth over the discussions with Ezra.

Lando slumped in his seat and told him from the beginning, when he met Ezra, Sabine and the rest of the Small Rebel Cell. Twenty minutes later Lando looked over at Luke and felt somewhat guilty on what he had done. But at that time Lando was much like the Bothan's, he was opportunistic and his only goals were to gain wealth. Not that he had changed that much.

"Perhaps you had better stay on the ship when we get there." Luke suggested.

"They should not be too upset, I helped them later to leave Lothal when it was blockaded by the Empire." Lando said defending his behavior.

"Still it might go smoother if they believe that I am not there to con them." Luke said as he exhaled seeing Lando give him a small smile and nod.

 **Deep within the Remnants of the Imperial Boundaries** , Thrawn reviewed the resources that he had available. The new or replacement Rukh, was now his personal bodyguard. Thrawn still could not understand why in the past he had the first Rukh as an assassin. That was again not the way he did things, using an agent to assassinate those that opposed him. He always preferred to outthink and use his intellect to subdue his enemies. Using an assassin was not the way he operated. He now knew that the Emperor had influenced him to go against his physiological beliefs in that an enemy is not an enemy until they attack you first. "Captain have we heard from Captain Arvak yet?"

"No Sir, I believe that Captain Arvak is being cautious. I still do not know why you wanted him to take the Strike Cruiser Trigon to Kolm and conduct a Data Upload Raid?" Pelleaon asked as he thought of the race of blank faced clones that inhabited Kolm.

"They may hold information that I need to fully understand and with the original Cloners no longer available and all records have been deleted, I believe Kolm has the answers I seek. Do not worry Captain, there is time. What I am planning will take years to implement. I still must locate some other critical information and until I find it we will have to wait. Take heart though when we are ready we will once again be at War with the Rebels and this time we will be victorious." Thrawn smiled as he returned to searching for Wayland and the Emperors Storehouse.

 **Seething with anger** , Boba Fett considered his options. He could take what he had and go on to the next bounty or he could have some measure of revenge. Revenge sounded good. Sitting at the bar of one of his favorite hideaways, he sipped the drink and began to think. He did not want to personally put himself into any type of situation or danger. Glancing over he saw a group of wannabe Bounty Hunters. The same ones that had scoured the Galaxy looking for Ezra Bridger and not even finding any sign of him. Then it came to him, there was a good twenty of the losers that were gathered here. It might be a good idea to let them know subtly where they could find Bridger. Smiling he thought of what could occur, the group of idiots would converge on where Bridger was and perhaps in the chaos they would either hurt or kill Bridger, the Wren girl or the unknown person. That would upset the Countess and he would have his revenge, without doing anything himself. Standing he went to the head moron an and began to chat idly with the dim idiot.

 **As the night started to become darker** , Ashoka stood and stretch. She was tired and the almost soundless night was slowly making her drowsy. "I am going back to the ship and go to bed; goodnight and I will see you in the morning."

Both Ezra and Sabine said goodnight, then went back to snuggling on the chair that sat-in front of the fire. They both were comfortable just holding each other, even though the temperature began to drop. "Perhaps we better get inside, soon it will be getting even colder." Ezra suggested not really wanting to get up. Sabine stood and held out her hand.

'Then come, let's get inside and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow someone will come and take us off this place. Even though I am not in much a hurry to leave, this has been nice." Sabine said as she led him inside the cave. Pausing so he could pick up a burning piece of wood to start the fire inside.

" **No, I am not interested in a tour, and I have no interest investing in your projects."** Lando said with aggravation to a Bothan over the communicator. Lando knew what had happened, when the Lady Luck entered the Sector; one of the Bothan Agricultural transports had scanned him and relayed the information to the Settlement and now the administrator believed that Lando was there to invest. "I am just passing through." Closing the link.

"A little determined aren't they." Luke stated as he smiled, thinking it funny that anyone else and the Bothan's would not even take a second glance. But Lando entered and the Bothan's went out of their way to try to have him invest or get involved with their agricultural projects.

"The price of being famous or having a large liquid Credit Account." Lando exhaled, he had sold his Bespin Mining operation to an Investment Corporation for Three Million Credits. Surely the Bothan's had found out and believed that he would be a good investor even if he did not want to be one. "Now according to this, the one we want is that way. At seven-point eight mark twelve." Lando said as he pointed to the coordinates on his display. "Maybe two hours, three tops at current speed. I would do a short jump, but deceleration could be tricky."

"That is fine, on the way I decided to be a little patient." Luke said as he let calm flow through him. Not seeing the ship that was two hours and just inside scanner range behind them as they headed for the green moon.

 **Just after the sun rose** , Ashoka looked at the scanners and saw the approaching ship. Smiling she tapped the short-range communicator and was pleasantly surprised that someone named Lando Carlissian was from the New Republic and soon would be landing to pick them up. Running down the path, she was in a hurry to tell Sabine and Ezra. Entering the cave, she suddenly realized that she had just made a mistake hearing them both protest, turning around feeling her face warm. She had accidently saw the young couple naked during an early morning bout of being together. "Sorry, sorry. A ship is coming in and I was a little anxious to tell you."

Covering themselves, Sabine could not help but laugh. "That is alright, I guess it could happen to anyone."

"Is there really a ship on its way?" Ezra asked feeling a little embarrassed himself. "Then we better get dressed and go greet them." Seeing Ashoka beat a hasty retreat outside.

In moments they stood beside Ashoka's ship watching a Luxury Liner named Lady Luck make a slow decent. Ezra felt anxious and excited in the fact that soon he would be away from this place. When the ship landed he saw the pilot and frowned. "Shit, that is Lando!" He said loudly.

"That is not all, do you feel it Ezra?" Ashoka said feeling the presence of someone inside the ship that had a connection to the Force.

"Yes." Putting his hand on his Lightsaber. "Sabine get back and take cover." He ordered her as he glanced over at Sabine who moved to one side, putting her own hands on her blasters.

 **Luke looked out the side window of the cockpit** and saw three people waiting for them to land. One Man, a Woman both about his age and a Togruta Female that looked older. He could feel the force from the man and the Togruta and he was excited. At that moment his knuckles stung. "Oops Sorry Master." He muttered. Moving towards the ramp, he patiently waited until the ship landed. Then he dropped the ramp and stepped out. "Greetings, I am Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight." Both the Man and the Togruta Woman did not move or say anything. Approaching them he kept his hands out to his sides and waited for them to reply first.

"I am Ezra Bridger, this is Ashoka Tano. I cannot speak for Ashoka, but I believe that you came all this way for nothing." Ezra said as he looked at Luke, biting his lower lip.

"Ezra Bridger, I know you are a Jedi and I suspect that you are too Ashoka Tano. I would like to talk to you about returning and joining me to be a force for good." Luke said as he felt a little excited to see another Jedi and perhaps someone that could be a Jedi Master.

Shaking his head, Ezra closed his eyes. "I am sorry Luke Skywalker, I cannot be a Jedi for a while. I know I am not emotionally stable enough to be of use to you. Too much has happened to me that I do not think I can handle being a Jedi right now." Ezra stated looking over at Sabine who smiled and nodded. He had endured too much and had been alone for so long that emotionally he just could not focus on being a Jedi.

Luke did not quite understand, but he could not make Ezra return. "What about you Ashoka Tano or should I say Master?"

"No, I am not a Jedi Master. I walked away from the Jedi and I am too old to return. So, I am sorry." Ashoka replied seeing Luke suddenly look devastated.

Luke could not believe it, he had found someone that was Jedi and someone that had enough knowledge in the Force to be a Jedi Master and neither wanted to return to Corsecaunt and be Jedi. He was confused and aggravated. He had not noticed that Lando had joined him.

Lando could not miss the sudden stares from Sabine and Ezra as he stepped up next to Luke. He knew both were not thrilled about seeing him. "Hello Ezra, oh and hello Sabine." Looking at Sabine and giving her a little wink. Seeing her roll her eyes at him and frown.

"Before anything else, Carlissian. It is Ezra Bridger Wren; my husband and I will not put up with any of your games." Sabine stated angrily as she stepped up to take Ezra's hand, squeezing it. She remembered Lando trying to divide her friends and family on the Ghost to run some type of Con. Lando had upset Ezra which he did not need right now.

"That is not why I am here, Leia Organa Solo asked me to come and contact you about the Jedi thing. Luke here found out and decided to tag along. Oh, and to of course get you off here." Lando replied as he gestured around him.

"Leia Organa, I have not heard or seen her since she came to Lothal." Ezra said. "we are ready whenever you are. I personally cannot wait to leave here and never return." Then he glanced upwards and saw the Corellian Gunship that was approaching. "But I believe that we all are about to have a problem with leaving right now."

 **Flouga Stance sat on the bridge of his Gunship and smiled**. Fett had been right, below was Bridger. Thirty Thousand Credits and the status of finally being a bounty hunter awaited him if he and his crew could capture Bridger and take him to Knownest. What concerned Stance was the sensors picked up four humans and one Togruta. "Land there, Gorsk. The clearing a few hundred feet from those ships. Tegga target those ships, if they try to leave disable their engines. Do not destroy them. Remember we want Bridger alive." Stance ordered as he silently wondered who the others might be. He had a small suspicion that one of them was Sabine Wren. He had heard through different sources that the Daughter of the Countess of the Wren Clan was searching herself for Ezra Bridger. He would have to make sure nothing happens to her, if she should be harmed or killed the Wren's would no doubt hunt them all down and kill them in the most unpleasant way possible. "Now land and let's get Bridger."

" **We better get away from the Lady Luck** , if they are hostile my ship is a pleasure liner with limited shields. We need to find a good defensible position." Lando advised as he stepped further away from his ship.

"The Cave, it is under solid rock. It also has only one entrance." Ezra advised as he took Sabine's hand then led the others back to the Cave.

Inside, Sabine pulled Ezra over to a semi-private corner. "Please do not do anything stupid, I finally found you. I do not want to lose you." She pleaded as she held his hand tightly. Gazing sadly at him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Search: Part 7

 **Flouga Stance,** felt his ship land and he looked around at his crew. He smiled, from what the sensors told him they outnumbered those on this moon almost eight to one. This was going to be easy. "Gorsk, I want you to send four men to guard those other ships, we do not want them slipping away on us. Then stay here with another four men to guard our ship. Tegga we will split what is left and you will lay down suppressive fire while I move up with the rest and stun them all." Stance liked his plan, they all needed this to work. Then perhaps one of the larger Mercenary groups or Bounty Hunter Cells might recruit them and they would finally gain the wealth and respect that they needed. Departing the ship, he looked at his fifteen men that was going to do the assault. Tegga had the other eighteen with him. Moving in squad formation the two groups converged on where the sensors said their target was located. "Yes, this was going to be easy." He muttered as Stance led his men.

" **Here they come. It looks like there is about forty of them, they have split up."** Ezra said as he pointed to the two groups of approaching assorted aliens and humans.

"I think I know what they are going to do, one of the groups is going to lay down suppressive fire while the other advances close enough to take us out." Lando observed holding his blaster firmly in his hand.

"So, while they do that Ezra, Ashoka and I will block the shots with our Lightsabers. You and Sabine then can fire on them. It might discourage them to back off and retreat." Luke suggested, seeing the others believe that would be a good strategy

"When they do retreat, it will be near dusk. I think I should then be able to sneak out and take out their ship." Ezra suggested seeing Sabine wince visibly.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, just so you do not have to face my mother?" Sabine accused him.

"No, I am the logical choice. I know this place better than all of you combined." Ezra replied then to lighten the mood. "If I can't face your mother, then that is just a bonus." Sabine had explained to him that he would have to go and stand before Ursa Wren, to determine if their marriage is acceptable. If it is not she can denounce it and they would no longer be married. Ezra was afraid of that.

The plan was set, so when the raiders started to fire upon them. The three Force Users could tell there was some reluctance from the attackers. As they blocked the incoming Blaster Bolts.

Slashing back and forth, Ezra remembered the sensation of using his Lightsaber. Then with a sudden premonition, he swung his blade up and stopped Luke from hitting him with his Lightsaber. Gritting his teeth Ezra heard and felt the block through his arms. "Be careful Skywalker, I am on your side."

Luke grimaced, he had been blocking the bolts and he noticed that he was not as good as Ezra and Ashoka were. He needed more practice. Stepping back, he made sure that he did not make the same mistake again. Ashoka and Ezra did not need to worry about blocking the incoming fire and him accidently striking either of them at the same time. Silently swearing that later he would continue to train until he was as proficient as Ezra and Ashoka were. In moments the attack ended and the raiders pulled back out of range of Lando's and Sabine's fire. "Sorry about earlier, I guess I need a little more training in blocking incoming fire."

"Yes, you do. I might suggest that if they attack us again tonight you use your blaster with Lando and Sabine." Ezra said firmly not caring if he made Luke feel like an untrained Pattawan. He had survived this long, he did not need an ally to kill or maim him.

 **Stance moved forward with his men** and when he saw three Lightsaber blades blaze into existence. Blocking the suppressive fire from Tegga and his men. He then noticed when two blasters began to shoot back at them. This was going horribly wrong. "Everyone pull back, this is not going to work." Signally his men they began to move back, laying down their own suppressive fire.

 **When the last invader was out of sight** , Ezra deactivated his Lightsaber. "Well I better get going before they set up some type enclosure on us." Sabine stopped him and kissed him roughly.

"You be careful, I mean it. I finally found you and I am not going to lose you now!" Sabine ordered as she kissed him again. Pulling away, she watched him intently as he ducked into the shadows and disappeared.

Slipping through the woods, Ezra moved carefully. He could sense the Invaders all around him, they had the presence of mind to set up to discourage those in the cave from getting away. The good thing though was they did not know the terrain as well as he did. Dropping into a dry creek bed, Ezra crawled several meters. Then crawled several more. Once near some underbrush he stood and knew he was beyond their sentries. Running he made his way to the large clearing where the Invaders Gunship sat. Circling around the field he picked out the four sentries. He could tell that the men were bored and lounged against the ship or trees. Approaching the nearest, Ezra used the force to put the man asleep. Passing the sleeping man, Ezra jumped high into the air and landed on the top of the Ship. Using the Lightsaber, he cut a way into the ship. The Invaders were stupid, they had no men inside to guard against such an action. Making his way to the Engine Room, he found the Coolant and Fuel lines. Two slashes and the precious and flammable liquid splashed on the floor. Turning Ezra left the same way he had come in, he did not want to be on the ship when the two liquids combined. Once it did the explosion would result in the ship being severely damaged. On the hull again, he moved to the Long-Range Communication Dish, three slashes and the Dish was destroyed. Jumping back to where the sleeping man was he slipped back into the woods. He was breathing hard and sweating as he headed towards where the Lady Luck and Ashoka's ship sat. He had not told them the other part of the plan he had, he was going to take out the guards that he knew were there. Running as fast as he could while being stealthy he made it to the smaller clearing, just as the Gunship Engine Room exploded. The Guards at the smaller field all converged towards the Larger and Ezra quickly attacked them. Cutting their blasters apart then kicking and punching the men, knocking them out. "Mission Accomplished, I also have taken care of the guards at Lando's ship. It should be clear, hurry and get here." He said into his comm-link.

Sabine's voice responded in language that Ezra only heard a couple of times when she was upset or angry. After multiple Mandalorian, Twil'ek, other languages he did not know swear words; she said they were on their way.

 **When Stance heard the explosion** , he rushed towards where his Ship sat. He did not notice that all his men were also converging onto the Clearing and the ship. Arriving in time to see his Ships Engines blazing on fire. Looking at the four men he had left on Guard he scowled. "What the hell happened?" Then he heard one of the ships that belonged to those at the cave lift off and depart. He then knew what had happened, especially when he saw all his men milling around in the Large Clearing watching their ship burn.

 **Sabine ran as fast as she could** and when she saw Ezra standing near Lando's ship and he was safe and unharmed. She ran into his awaiting arms. Almost knocking him over with her haste to hold him. Swearing again. "This was the last time you do something this dangerous or stupid again! Understand!"

"Well I still have to face your mother, so that could be counted as dangerous." Ezra smirked as he held onto Sabine. Lando rushed up into his ship, the engines came on line a second later. Stepping up into the ship, Luke closed the ramp and the ship began to rise.

Looking out a side viewport, Ezra watched his home for the last five years as they pulled away from there. If it was not for the fact that he was marooned there alone, otherwise it was not a bad place to live.

Sabine sitting comfortably on his lap whispered in his ear. "It is alright, I promise it will be alright." She had seen moisture in his eyes as they left the uninhabited moon and headed for a safe location to enter hyperspace. She thought it funny that the Attackers were now stuck on down there. She bet that they had enough spare parts to get the engines working and there was fuel and coolant on Ashoka's ship. It would take them some time, but unlike Ezra they could eventually leave the moon. Ezra had been marooned there for five years with no hope of self-rescue. "Lando you can drop us off at Knownest." She ordered.

 **Pacing back and forth in a room next to the Grand Hall at the Wren Clan**. Ezra felt nervous and anxious along with a little fear. He had been told to wait and it had been almost an hour. Waiting to be summoned, so he could stand before Ursa Wren the head of the Wren Clan and Sabine's mother. What made him afraid was, Ursa could denounce his and Sabine's marriage. That their union was not acceptable and he and Sabine would no longer be married. He would have to leave her and never see her again. That would be devastating to him, almost as much as when he was marooned on that hellish moon. He had an urge just to leave, he knew that Ursa would never allow for Sabine to remain to be married to him. After all he was nothing, just a Loth-Rat scum that by a trick of fate now by Mandalorian customs was married to Sabine.

In the Main Hall, Sabine waited for her mother to summon her Ezra. The delay was making Sabine nervous. All her mother had to do was accept Sabine's choice, she did not believe that her mother would denounce her choice.

"My dear, are you sure you want this boy? I know of others that would be more suitable." Ursa asked as she looked down from the two-seated throne. Sabine's father Alrich sat next to Ursa and did not speak, to defend Sabine's choice.

"I am sure mother. I love him and no one is more suitable than he is." Sabine protested feeling defensive and not knowing why her mother was not just summoning Ezra and accepting him.

"Sabine, it is not that I do not like the boy, he has done much for our Clan and Mandalore. I just do not believe that he is good enough for you or your station." Ursa informed Sabine.

"What are you saying Mother? Are you going to denounce my marriage to him?" Sabine asked feeling upset.

"He is nothing, he has no family and no homeland to claim as his own. Now that he cannot return to Lothal." Ursa stated, watching Sabine become angry.

"He is something, he is the one I love and if you denounce our union then I will take him and leave. Never to return." Sabine replied firmly, ready to just take Ezra and leave.

"Sabine!" Alrich her father yelled loudly. "You cannot mean that, you are willing to leave your family!"

"I do and I will leave." Sabine said as she exhaled.

"Let us hear what this boy has to say to that. Summon him." Ursa ordered as Triston went to get Ezra. When he entered he strode purposely up to Sabine and took her hand. "You should know, Ezra Bridger. I have not decided whether to allow you to remain married and joined to my Daughter. She has stated that if I denounce your union then she will leave with you and never return. What do you say to that? That she is willing to leave her family for you."

"I cannot let her do that." Ezra replied then turned towards Sabine. "I love you Sabine. But you went through too much to get your family back. I cannot let you throw that away for me, I am not worth it." He felt tears come to his eyes as she stared at him then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You are worth it, If I cannot be with you then I do not deserve to have a family. Because I will never love another as much as I do you." Sabine stated letting him go and standing next to him, glaring at her mother.

Ursa smiled, she had heard what she wanted to hear. Ezra Bridger would sacrifice any future with Sabine just so she be with her family, that was admirable. Stepping down she hugged her shocked daughter then the equally confused and shocked Ezra. "Welcome home Ezra Bridger Wren. You have proven to me that you are worthy to be married to my daughter."

Moving back so Alrich and Triston could congratulate them Ursa smirked. "Now on to more important matters. When will there be an heir?"

"Mother!" Sabine said loudly as she stated at her mother wide eyed. "We would like to wait until we are ready."

"But I am ready." Ursa argued. "I want a few grandchildren to pass on the family name." Then she chuckled at her son-in law as he turned pale and started to weave back and forth. In all appearances that he was about to faint.

 **Returning to Corsecaunt** , Luke sat alone in the back of the Lady Luck. He felt depressed and let down. He had failed to recruit Ezra Bridger and Ashoka Tano. He somewhat could understand why Ezra did not want to be a Jedi right now, he had been alone and in some respects, that is what a Jedi is. A Jedi is generally alone. Luke believed that in time Ezra may decide to return as a Jedi, that gave him some hope. What really depressed him was Ashoka, she had the knowledge and experience to be a Jedi Master. Having her would help in training new Jedi in the ways of the Force. Closing his eyes, Luke exhaled hoping that he would be able to locate others that will join him.

 **Listening to Tegga tell him the damage report** , Stance winced. The Primary Hyperdrive Engines were beyond repair and the Secondary Sub-Light Engines had been damaged. The good news was with the parts from the other ship and the spares that they had there was a chance that Tegga and Gorsk could get them partially operational. But it would take a month to repair them, maybe longer. Gorsk reported that there were ample supplies in the cave, nine crates of Imperial Ration bars. Stance already felt indigestion from the thought of eating those things. "Let me get my hands-on Fett." He mumbled as he watched his crew work on his ship. Fett had set them up for some reason. Sure, Stance wanted to get back at the ones that had caused this misery of stranding them on this moon, but he wanted also to get back at Fett. The chance to impress the Bounty Hunters or Larger Mercenary Groups was gone, now Stance did not know what to do.

 **Hera ran down the ramp of the Ghost** and launched herself into Ezra's arms, hugging him tightly. Her green eyes rained down tears as she squeezed him tightly. Then she hugged Sabine just as fiercely. Gazing back at Jason her son and Chopper her droid. Chopper happily chirped and tweeted as it rolled forward and bumped into Ezra. Introducing her son to Ezra, Hera felt happy and relieved. Someday someone would have to train Jason in the ways of the Force and she did not want Skywalker to do that. Hera wanted Ezra to do it, mainly because Kanan had trained Ezra and it would her son a piece of Kanan's heritage to him. To know his father through Ezra. As the Ghost slowly lifted off, she waved at Ezra and Sabine, having Jason do it as well. She had to promise before she left not to tell anyone but the closest friends that Ezra was on Knownest. Hera understood, there were those that would want Ezra to return to Lothal and he would not have a normal life. He was too well known as the Hero of Lothal. Something he did not want. With a final wave she flew the Ghost into space.

Sabine and Ezra watched the Ghost rise and depart. Ezra began to cry, he could almost see Kanan sitting in the Co-Pilot seat waving at them. It was a vision or a hallucination, either one upset him. He silently wished that perhaps Kanan had somehow cheated death from the explosion, but he knew it was not true. He had felt Kanan die and that memory still haunted him. He did see a lot of Kanan in Jason, someday he would have to train the young man just like Kanan had trained him. Squeezing Sabine's hand, he gazed over at her. She had grown her hair back out and colored it, the same color as the day that he had met her those many years ago. She led him back inside, they still had a lot of work to do on his Armor. It had to be casted and fitted to him. She also wanted to paint it to match hers. After all he was a Mandalorian now an Mandalorian's wore Armor.

The End?


	8. Chapter 8

The Search Continued: Murder on Mandalore Part 1

 **Ezra has been on Knownest with his wife Sabine for the past two months**. During that time, he is becoming accustomed to being married and being part of her family. To the horror of Bo-Katan a Murder has occurred of a New Republic Ambassador sent to conduct negotiations. Asked by Bo-Katan, Ezra must now investigate the Murder and attempt to locate the Murderer before more are committed. Meanwhile the New Republic are demanding answers.

 **Ezra was forced to go to bed early the night before** , by the one person who he never disagreed with. Sabine his wife. Not that he was able to go right to sleep. Instead they spent half the night having sex. Thankfully in this case it was in their bedroom, Sabine had a habit of wanting it wherever the whim took her. Whether it was in the Gym, Workshop or even a Storage room. Dozing lightly, he held her. He liked watching her sleep. It gave him a sense of peace, watching his beautiful wife sleep so soundly. After an hour he felt sleep overtake him, giving her a gentle squeeze he drifted off.

Just before dawn, Ezra awoke. Getting out of bed, he dressed and leaned down to kiss Sabine lightly. She mumbled "Morning". Then went back to sleep. Every morning about this time Ezra had been for the past week instructing any of those that was interested in using a Lightsaber. Of course, during the instruction they only used fighting sticks, but the concept was the same. Entering the Gym, he was somewhat dismayed. His class had grown from Triston and two others to about a dozen. "Alright, so who is first this morning?" Ezra asked as the class subtly took a step back. None of them was too eager to be the first to be defeated. "Come on this is how you learn. I taught you all the basics now you must use them." Triston reluctantly took a step forward.

"Try to take it easy on me brother." Triston said as he held his practice stick up in the initial guard position, saluting Ezra.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Ezra quoted as he saluted Triston back. Soon the sound of stick on stick could be heard, as the two paired and thrust. Triston smiled he was doing well, usually by this time Ezra defeated him. Either Ezra was taking it easy on him or he was getting better. "Good, now watch out for the counter back slash." Ezra stated as Triston blocked the maneuver. After another strike, Ezra jumped back and Triston lunged believing that he was about to defeat Ezra. Before he could recover from being off balance, Ezra knocked the stick out of his hands and put the tip of the stick at the base of Triston's neck. "That is your head. Now who can tell me what Triston did wrong?"

Ursa Wren in the back of the others raised her hand. "He lost his balance."

Ezra did not know Ursa Wren had joined the class. "Correct, Milady. He went for the possibility of defeating me, doing that he lost his balance. Remember balance should be maintained no matter what. Now let us pair off and practice." Ezra went towards his mother-in law and was about to ask, but Ursa beat him to it.

"I heard about this class and decided that I would like to learn as well." Ursa said as she held up a stick.

"Well you have to learn the basics first. I will have Triston show you. He is the best in the class." Ezra told her as he went to watch the others and give them little suggestions and pointers.

 **At the Capital, Ost Foltregg Ambassador** for the New Republic sat at a table within the Guest Chambers rereading his current proposal for the Mandalorians to join the New Republic. He had stayed up all night redoing the proposal. The fifth one that he had written in the past three days. It had been so much easier when he was an Imperial Major in Special Section. During that glorious time, he was excellent at his job. Gathering information and putting the tiny tidbits into usable data that was paramount to the Empire. He was stationed at Mustafar, interrogating Jedi. He would take whatever ramblings or small outbursts from those Jedi and piece together what was needed. Lord Vadar had praised him several times. When the Emperor died, he had change his name, stole Half a Million Credits from the Paymaster and bribed his way into his current position. Leaning, back in the chair he stretched and yawned. Then in shock he realized that he could not move, his arms were stuck straight out, along with his legs. He tried to yell or speak but could not. He felt a terrible pain as something in his throat was crushed. Gargling almost soundlessly. Panic set in as he tried valiantly to move, or scream. Feeling his throat constrict as the pressure continued, strangling him. Try as he might he could not breath, as the pressure grew. He felt his lungs burn begging for oxygen as he tried to inhale or exhale. Attempting to swallow he began to gag. He could not breath, as his vision began to blur. Suddenly he felt a devastating pain in his chest as something else was crushed under the unseen assault. The agony was immense as Foltregg could feel his life slipping away. Blissful darkness came across his consciousness and the pain subsided as death overtook him.

Bo-Katan and her husband Fenn Rau, watched as the three top Investigators on Mandalore were searching the room. She could tell that all three were essentially stumped and could not find any clues on what had happened. They watched as the Medical Examiner stared at his scanner shaking his head. "What caused his death and how?"

"I do not know, Milady. He has been strangled but I cannot tell how. There are no outside indications that it was done physically. Also, this paralysis confuses me." The Medical Examiner replied as he stared closely at the purple marks on Foltregg's neck. He could not see any lintier markings or finger impressions on Foltregg's throat. "What really is baffling? Is that his Heart and Cardio Vascular System is completely crushed. Like someone reached into his chest and physically crushed it. What I can tell you that he died painfully and it took at least twenty minutes."

"What can you tell us, Lead Investigator Morst?" Bo-Katan asked not moving, she did not want to contaminate the scene. The two New Republic Guards also stood off to one side. Both had given statements that no one had come into the room prior or left after the Ambassadors demise.

"He was Murdered, Milady. We just do not know how. The paralysis was not caused by any sign of poisons or drugs and there are no indications that it was caused by a stunning weapon." Lead Investigator Morst replied. "The scanners show nothing, no fibers, no other clues that we can find. We will continue to Investigate." He then went back to the others to continue to look for answers. While the Medical Examiner continued to scan the body, and kept shaking his head in confusion.

"What do you think, Husband?" Bo-Katan quietly asked Rau as he just shook his head.

"It is beyond me, my love. If the top Investigators and Medical Examiner cannot find the reasons or answers maybe we should find someone that can." Rau replied as he exhaled.

"The New Republic is going to want those answers and soon. Unless we find out who killed their Ambassador they may want to come and investigate themselves." Bo-Katan was worried. "Who do you have in mind that will be able to investigate this?"

"Who else, Ezra Bridger." Rau answered frowning slightly, he and Bo-Katan knew that the young Jedi was on Knownest with his wife Sabine. Hiding from just about everyone in plain sight.

"That is brilliant Husband, I knew there was a reason I married you." Leaving the room, Bo-Katan and Fenn Rau made their way to the communications center. They needed to ask a huge favor from the Wren Clan.

 **Returning from to his shared bedroom** , Ezra quickly showered and stepped out of the refresher toweling himself off. Seeing Sabine laying on the bed watching him. "What?"

"Just admiring the view. So, were you surprised that my mother had joined the class?" Sabine asked looking him up and down.

"You knew, you could have warned me. It also seems that the class has grown immensely." Ezra planned on only having a couple of students so he could practice for the day that he would have to train Hera's son or anyone else.

"What would be the fun in that?" Getting up she put her arms around him. "Talking about fun." She leaned forward and started to kiss his neck, up to his lips. Pulling him back towards the bed. But before they could do anything there was a knock on the door. "Ah, Blaster Bolts!" Using a blanket, she covered herself and Ezra. "Come in." She said loudly.

Ursa came in reluctantly. "I have a request from Duchess Bo-Katan, one that is going to really annoy one of you." She hated to be the barrier of bad news, especially when it was going to piss off her daughter.

"What is it mother?" Sabine asked making sure that she and Ezra were completely covered, seeing that Ezra was already embarrassed.

"There has been a Murder at the Capital, the most prominent Investigators are stumped. They cannot find any clue on who committed the crime or how it was done. So, Bo-Katan believes that Ezra may be able to investigate this." Ursa replied then told them the really bad news. "The victim is the Ambassador from the New Republic."

Ezra became close to standing up, remembering that he was naked he returned to just sitting up. "No wonder she is asking me, if the top Investigators are stumped. But I have no experience conducting any type of criminal investigation. What can I do?"

"I told her that, she remembered that in the past Jedi conducted these types of Investigations. Well it is up to you, if you want to go or not." Ursa stated. "Also, it might be best that Ezra goes without you dear. If he is going incognito having you there might bring unwanted attention."

"Mother can we have a moment?" Sabine asked as she frowned and looked over at Ezra. After her Mother stepped outside the room. "What are you thinking? I do not like it that I am not going but I agree with my mother."

"I think I should do this. I have a feeling that this is not just a random Murder, something dark is behind this. It is up to you, if you do not want me to go then I will not go." He stared at her waiting for her to make the decision.

"Alright I can agree with that, but I want you back here as soon as possible." She demanded then told her mother she could come back in. "He will do it, but mother I do not want him going alone. Since I cannot go, perhaps you could recommend someone."

"Triston, he needs some time away from here. I am beginning to wonder if he should go and join the Mandalorian Defense Militia. This will do him good." Ursa answered smiling somewhat. "I will notify Bo-Katan that I am sending Triston and a guard to investigate." She knew Ezra would go as just a Wren Clan Warrior, in disguise so that no one knew that it was Ezra Bridger. Using Triston as sort of a front man to dissuade any suspicions. Leaving she made her way to the communications room.

"Since I do not know and neither do you, when you will come back. Let us make this something that we both will remember until you return." Sabine leaned over and began to kiss Ezra and in moments they were having sex.

 **Kneeling in the dark room of an Inn at the Capital** , a lone figure smiled wickedly. Picking up a Holo-Image of Ost Foltregg. The person knew it was really Ost Reggar, Imperial Major of Special Section. Taking a vibro-blade, the shadowy person cut the plastic alloy imager in half. It had taken almost three years to find Ost, to receive some measure of revenge and justice. Laughing and picking up another Imager the person studied the next target. There were seven others that needed to be punished, killed for doing what they had done. When the Emperor and Vadar had died, those of the Special Section on Mustofar left. Hiding from being brought to Justice for crimes against not only Jedi but all sentient beings. That was when the figure decided to have their own revenge and justice. The next target was also here on Mandalore and the figure would find him, no matter where he is.

 **Ezra squirmed in the Armor** , he was not used to wearing the Mandalorian Armor yet. Unlike Stormtrooper Armor; Mandalorian Armor was a bit binding and tight. Looking over at Triston who sat comfortably he exhaled. Both knew their part, Triston would be out in front. Asking the questions, looking at the evidence and the body. While Ezra stood off in the background; observing, telling Triston what to ask and what to do. He still had an ominous feeling, there was something wrong with the whole situation. Ursa had provided him with the details and what the Medical Examiner had discovered. It sounded familiar but Ezra could not quite put his finger on where he had heard about that. Somewhat frustrated he continued to try to remember. It was something that Ashoka had told him once or it had been Kanan. He could not even remember who had told him. He worried, he was still not one hundred percent ready to be a Jedi and not at all to be an Investigator. Tapping where his Lightsaber was hidden within the Armor. He was nervous, this was not something that he believed that he could do. Investigate a Murder, Kanan had never taught him about that and even after reading and going over the details he did not know what he could do. He did know that in the past the Jedi conducted these types of investigations and they used the Force for insight. He knew he could do that, but how would that help in finding the Murderer. Like the Investigation, Ezra had more questions than answers.

 **Sabine watched as the shuttle with her husband and brother left**. Tears came to her eyes as the ship rose above the trees and headed away. Sobbing she did not notice that her mother was staring at her.

"He will return soon." Her mother stated concerned. Then she really looked at Sabine and her eyes widened. "You are glowing, which can only mean that you are pregnant!" She said excitingly and smiling broadly.

"What, I cannot be!" Sabine protested glancing over at her mother in shock. "Sure, I stopped taking the monthly injections recently but it is too soon, I thought it would take more time."

"We must go see Doctor Kalaka and find out." Ursa took Sabine's hand and led her towards the Medical Wing of the Fortress. Giddy and impatient to find out if she was going to be a grandmother.

Doctor Kalaka scanned Sabine and then rescanned her. Taking the readings over to the computer he inputted them and rechecked the results. Both Sabine and Ursa were about to lose their patience when Kalaka smiled. "Milady, you are pregnant. Two weeks. I suspect soon you will have digestive problems that will result in you being ill in the mornings. If you would like I can give you some medication that will relieve some of the discomfort." Seeing that both women stared at him in utter shock. "You will also experience some variations of emotions, it is natural due to some hormonal imbalances." Kalaka stated. "You will have to come back at least once a week so that I can check on your progress." Handing Sabine the medication he went to the computer to update her medical requirements.

"Halleluiah and yippee!" Ursa screamed loudly grabbing Sabine and hugging her roughly. "I am going to be a Grandmother!" Noticing Sabine was in utter shock just staring at the Doctor. Then she smiled and hugged her mother.

"I cannot believe it." Sabine almost whispered. "I thought it would take longer, that we would have to wait. But to hear that I am blessed."

"We have to contact Ezra." Ursa acclaimed, releasing her daughter slightly then smiling broadly.

"No, he must concentrate on what he is doing now. We can wait to tell him after he comes back, if he comes back." Sabine did somewhat worry that if it is as dire as he might believe then maybe she should tell him. Then thought against it. Becoming angry and sad at the same time. She wanted him to return, right now.

Seeing Sabine start to cry, Ursa hugged her tightly. "Oh, my dear. He is coming back. Trust in that. Come let us at least tell your father." Leading her back to the grand hall. Gleefully laughing as she kept looking at Sabine, smiling.

"Alright, but no celebrations until he returns. I mean it. Also, I want to be the one that tells him, Mother." Sabine somewhat suspected that in her Mothers jubilation she would certainly contact almost everyone, in the Clan and outside it.

"Fine we will keep it a secret, but when he comes back we are going to have a celebration that made the defeat of the Empire's celebration look tiny in comparison." Ursa replied, impatient to at least inform Alrich that he was going to be a Grandfather.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

The Search Continued: Murder on Mandalore Part 2

 **Tolas Derging one-time Tolas Dasko listened intently to Investigator Bevo**. Bevo was one of the Investigators that just finished attempting to investigate Ost Foltregg's murder. Tolas did not show any outward concern but inside he was near panic. Handing Bevo, Five Hundred Credits he waved for the Investigator to leave. Ost Foltregg was murdered; but Tolas knew him as Major Ost Reggar of the same Special Section that Tolas belonged to. Tolas pulled up a special Data Pad, on it were names. Four of the names on a list of Eleven were now dead. Murdered the same way as Ost. This concerned Tolas, somehow which he believed impossible. Someone was killing his fellow ex-colleagues of the Imperial Special Section. The same ones responsible for interrogating suspected Jedi and Jedi Collaborators. Looking over the list again, he exhaled. It was impossible, no one knew who they were. There was no official listing of the Members of the Special Section. He knew for a fact that none of their victims on Mustofar were alive to identify them and none of the members would tell anyone of their involvement. It would mean instant trial and execution by the New Republic. Frowning he thought of Major Ost Reggar, Tolas had told him that he was too public, too exposed. Tolas stayed in the shadows as a prominent merchant. Now his life may be in danger. Someone was hunting the Members of Special Section and Murdering them. There was no other explanation. He began to consider contacting some of the others and have them rendezvous to protect each other from whoever was doing this. Selecting two of the ex-Special Section members that he knew were psychopaths. Volak Nemes and Xaxat Drews; Tolas knew from experience that both were hardened killers that had killed with their bare hands several Jedi and now were hired assassins. Then he decided to contact them. If nothing else if there was someone hunting them, perhaps the Murderer and the two psychopaths might kill each other. That would benefit Tolas greatly.

 **When the shuttle landed** , Triston led the way with Ezra following him at a respectful distance. Fenn Rau met them. "Welcome, Triston Wren. If you will follow me I will take you to the crime scene. The Body is still there." Rau looked back at the silent Guard and knew who it was, smiling he gave a slight nod. Once in the room Rau dismissed the Guards, he then pointed towards the dead Ambassador. "What do you think?"

Removing his helmet, Ezra stepped closer. They were alone and Triston did not need to play the part of being the front man. "It is the most horrible thing I have ever seen. You said that the Medical Examiner reported that his Vocal Cords and Heart have been crushed."

"Yes." Rau replied. "He also stated that Ost Foltregg seemed to have been paralyzed first. But there are no indications of any type of stunning weapon used."

"Hmm." Ezra stepped closer and looked at the dead man. He knew what could do that and he was reluctant to acknowledge it. The Force could do that, it could paralyze a person and it could crush the Vocal Cords and Heart. He then remembered, it was Ashoka who told him. She had seen an Inquisitor do that to someone in her travels. Warning him about being on guard against that type of attack from any of the Inquisitors that they were facing.

"Do you have any clue what could do this or who?" Triston asked as he tried not to look at the dead man. Ezra had been right, it was horrible and gruesome as well. "I do not know of anyone that could do that."

"Yes, you do." Ezra stated exhaling. "If I slipped to the Darkside I could do this. Whoever did this could be a Dark Jedi or someone that has embraced the Darkside." He informed them as he looked at the bruises on the victim's neck.

"Are you saying that whoever did this can use the Force?" Rau asked suddenly very concerned.

"Yes, and whoever did this is trained. This is not something that someone with the Force just learns to do. Especially since they were not in the room. I would feel it if they were." Ezra looked around the room, not just with his eyes but with his senses. Going to the window, he gazed over at the next building. "I suspect whoever did it was there. Line of sight."

"Then that is our next stop. I will have the Medical Examiner take the body now. The New Republic may want it for funeral rights." Rau pulled a communicator and contacted the ME. Then after Ezra put his helmet back on, led them to the other building.

Walking up the steps Ezra let the Force guide him to where to go. Otherwise they would have to search every floor that overlooked the Ambassador's Guest Room. Nearing one closed room within the Building. Ezra stopped and put his hand on the door. He could hear something tell him this is the place. "This one. Whoever it was, it was here." He mumbled in a near daze. Hitting the door buzzer for the occupant they waited.

"This is strange, the Building list states that this is occupied." Rau said as he checked his data pad. Using an override key, he opened the door and almost gagged. Inside was a slaughter. Body parts of two maybe three people were strewn about. He could not tell. "By the Gods of the Past." Rau gasped as he turned putting a hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

Ezra stepped inside and tried not to feel sick. Especially when he realized that these victims were just innocents that happened to be in a room that the Murderer needed. Trying to maintain and keep the contents of his stomach, he looked at the wounds. Each one was caused by a Lightsaber, there was no denying it. Each was cauterized and there was no blood anywhere. He also noticed that these people died hard, without mercy. Whoever did this just cut them down as gruesomely as possible, letting them suffer while they died.

"This is horrible." Triston barely said, leaving the room and standing in the hall. He had taken off his helmet and was breathing heavily in and out.

"Your Murderer used a Lightsaber, and the Force. See the blaster burns on the walls. Whoever did this deflected the bolts with a Lightsaber, you can tell from the angle." Ezra pointed to several blackened spots on the walls and one on a torso that was on the floor of the main living area.

Rau was too busy to listen as he tried to contact the ME to come to the room. Trying not to look at the slaughter that had occurred. This was not done for no other reason but to kill them, in the most horrendous way possible. He believed that not even Darth Vadar would have done something like this. Whoever did this was a sick, twisted individual and he silently hoped he was there when that person was captured and executed.

"As soon as the Investigators are here and the Medical Examiner takes the bodies, we can look around." Ezra said as he stepped out into the corridor, seeing Triston trying valiantly not to vomit. "Triston maybe it would be best for you to return to Knownest. I can do this without you."

"No!" Triston said firmly. "I want to catch this murderer and see whoever it is punished."

"I believe we all do." Rau exhaled and felt his stomach start to settle. When the Investigators and ME arrived he just pointed inside and the four men just stared for a moment then entered. Barely speaking as they started to Investigate.

 **Waiting at the Space Port** , Tolas Derging paced back and forth. The two psychopaths were late. In his pocket he had Five Thousand Credits, a deposit for their services. He felt subconscious standing out in the open where anyone with a sniper rifle could take him out. Checking the incoming Transports, he frowned. "Where are they?" He said loudly looking down at his chrono and becoming impatient.

"Right behind you Dasko or is it Derging." Volak Nemes said behind Tolas, who turned and saw Xaxat Drews right next to Volak.

"It is Derging. It is about time you got here. Have you heard?" Tolas asked seeing the unconcerned expressions on the two assassins faces.

"Yeah, we heard. So, what?" Drews commented toying with his extra-long Vibroblade.

"So, someone is killing those that were in the Special Section. Major Ost Reggar is the latest casualty. I personally do not want to the be the next." Tolas said as he led the two psychopaths towards his personal speeder.

"Do you have our Credits?" Nemes asked getting in one of the seats.

"Yes, Five Thousand as a retainer. I will pay the other Fifty once you find this killer and exterminate him or her." Tolas handed the Five Thousand to Volak who smiled and pocketed the Credits.

"That should be no problem. With the three of us as bait, I am sure whoever it is will come and then we get to have some fun." Drews stated with a strange gleam in his eyes. "For now, take us someplace to get something to eat. Public where people can see us."

Tolas exhaled and drove towards one of his favorite eating establishments, not to sure that he liked being the bait in some type of trap. But he did not have a choice, he did not want to die like Reggar.

 **Watching from the shadows** of the Space Port, the lone figure smiled evilly. This was unexpected that Agent Tolas Daskowould bring to Mandalore the Executioners Volak Nemes and Xaxat Drews. This was a surprise. Now there were three of those on the list that the figure could kill and it would bring the numbers down to four more after that. Giving a small chuckle, the Murderer moved back so that no one could see who it was. Pulling the cloak up to cover so that the figure could now step out into the crowded port and make their way to watch the three onetime Special Section Members. The Murderer knew about Volak Nemes and Xaxat Drews, their specialty was to take the life in the most gruesome and horrendous way possible those that were scheduled on Mustofar to die. The figure had seen them kill and kill those that were friends and colleagues repeatedly. Shuddering the Murderer watched the two closely, they were laughing and drinking while leering at the different ones walking or shopping around them. Agent Dasko was more subdued, looking around nervously. Probably expecting the Murderer to come and attempt to kill them while they ate. Stepping away the Murder began to laugh silently then went to plan when the three would die.

 **Awaking with a start** , Sabine climbed out of bed and headed for the Refresher. Leaning over a basin as she felt sick. After several minutes she came out and frowned. This was the first day of what the Doctor called Morning Discomfort. Sabine grimaced as she thought that if this was just the first day and it was supposed to be just a normal action, she was not going to like it. Feeling a bit chilled she crawled back into bed. But before she could get comfortable her stomach churned and grumbled. She was hungry. "What do I feel like, hmm?" Sitting up Sabine thought about it. Then it came to her. "Giffa fish with sweet sauce, no hot sauce." Smiling she threw on her warmest clothes and headed for the Dining Room. Asking a Servant for her selection. The Servant looked at her like she was demented then rushed to bring her what she wanted. Placing it in front of her as she began to eat.

Her father Alrich walked into the Dining Room and smiled then winced when he saw what she was eating for breakfast. "Giffa Fish for breakfast?"

'With hot sauce." Sabine added. "Do you want some?" She offered seeing her father shake his head and smirk.

"Ursa liked Giffa Fish too, but she liked it with sweet relish." He said chuckling as he sat and took a cup of Caf. Trying not to smell what she was eating. Thinking back to when Ursa ate some weird food as well.

"Do I smell Giffa Fish?" Ursa asked as she came into the room, seeing her daughter eating happily the purple fish. "I liked it with sweet relish."

"I will try that later, I felt like having something spicy." Sabine replied as she continued to eat and considered ordering another helping.

 **Watching the Investigators** , Ezra saw that they were taking readings on the scanners. Checking the area for any clues that could identify who the Murderer might be. After an hour the Medical Examiner removed the corpses and promised Fenn Rau a complete report within an hour. Stepping back into the now empty room, Ezra removed his helmet and began to feel the room with the Force. He frowned, he could detect the darkness and despair of the room. People died in the room and it was not a quick and painless death. Whoever the Murderer was, they took great joy in slaughtering the victims violently. He could also feel the pain and agony of those victims and it almost overwhelmed him. Moving over to the window he looked out towards where the Ambassador was killed. He could almost feel the Murderer and he knew it was someone that had the Force as their ally.

"So, what do you think or feel?" Rau asked trying not to disturb Ezra too much. Wanting to give Ezra as much time as he could.

"It is definitely someone that uses the Force. I can feel it, I just cannot tell who it is or where they are. Whoever it is they are blocking me or keeping themselves hidden. I do not want to search with the Force to much, I do not want whoever it is to detect me." Ezra stated as he kept his abilities limited to just the room. Blocking as well so that he was not detected.

"Now what do we do?" Triston asked not sure what more they could do. "This room as ghastly as it is, is basically a dead end. No pun intended."

"Not quite, we do know whoever did this is smart and callous. I bet the Murderer planned this for quite a while. Including killing these poor people. They were not just innocent victims, these were witnesses. Ones that the Murderer did not want to remain alive." Ezra said as he put his helmet back on. "I think our next step is to go to the Space Port and find out who has arrived in the last week."

"Why the last week?" Rau asked not understanding why only a week.

"Because the Ambassador only arrived five days ago. So, whoever the Murderer is may have come to Mandalore within a couple of days before the Ambassador arrived or after. I doubt the New Republic announces what Ambassador is going to which Planet to the public." Ezra explained as he saw the other two men nod with understanding. "Whoever the Murderer is, he or she is following the Ambassador. Because it is doubtful that they had just stumbled upon that Fortlegg was here. So, logically the Murderer had to come here before or after Fortlegg arrived."

"Good reasoning, one problem. There are thousands of people coming and going every day at the Space Port. How do we narrow down the search?" Triston asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed if they had to question all of them that had arrived within the last seven days.

"That is easy, I suspect it is a loner. Someone that is traveling by themselves. That stayed here in the Capital and not gone to one of the other cities. I also believe that the Murderer is not a Mandalorian, so that will also narrow it down." Ezra walked down the steps.

"How do you know that?" Rau asked really wanting to believe that it was not a Mandalorian that would kill the way that they did.

"There were no Armor fragments in the room. The three innocents were not Mandalorian, there were no signs of Armor. The room is too confining for someone in Mandalorian Armor to block all those blaster bolts. At some point the Murderer if he or she was a Mandalorian would have scrapped against one of the walls or even the doorway." Ezra told them as he smiled somewhat at his reasoning. It was true, the room was too small for even an experienced Jedi in Armor to move without at least brushing against one wall or another. That and if it was a Mandalorian, the Murderer would wear the Armor no matter what.

"Ingenious, I guess for an amateur you are doing quite well. But it does not narrow it down a lot. There still going to be hundreds of people that will match the criteria. How do we narrow it down even further?" Rau stated exhaling thinking of the numbers of people that they might have to interview, or have the Investigators interview.

"We have to hope we can before the Murderer strikes again." Ezra said as he returned to the position of following Triston as his guard. Standing off to one side as Fenn Rau ordered the Investigators to start searching for those that had arrived in the last week on Mandalore and are still at the Capital. Leaving the details to the Investigators, Rau then escorted them to tell his wife Bo-Katan about what they had discovered so far. She would have to make a report to the New Republic and hope that it would delay them from sending their own Investigators.


	10. Chapter 10

The Search Continued: Murder on Mandalore Part 3

 **Volak Nemes and Xaxat Drews drank almost constantly as they ate**. This bothered Tolas, worrying that the two paid assassins might be too intoxicated to do what he paid them to do. Looking around nervously, he could imagine any of the bystanders as the Murderer that was here to kill him and his so-called protectors.

"Well this has been entertaining, but I need some female companionship." Drews said as he stood. Glancing at several of the different variations of women walking around.

"Are you daft? There is someone killing those from the Special Section and you are talking about women." Tolas complained as the psychopath smiled down at him.

"Tolas you have to live a little. Now I know of a place here at the Capital that has some of the hottest ladies around. I will see you later Volak." Drews walked away smirking as he headed for the outskirts of the City.

"Don't fret Tolas, he does this all the time. Let's head for your place." Nemes said as he stood and gestured towards Tolas's landspeeder.

Drews strolled down the street, heading for the more pleasurable areas of a major city. Glancing at the local street walkers. Twil'ek, Togruta, and even a couple of humans. Shaking his head, he maneuvered to one of the more popular places. Then he saw one that sparked his interest, a cross breed Human and Togruta. She had the classic color of a Togruta, but she had purple hair instead of montrells. He looked her up and down and was impressed, she was very attractive and younger than any of the other prostitutes that were around. Smirking he approached her and produced three Hundred Credit Coins. She smiled and took his hand, leading him towards one of the seedy Inns of the area. Drews glanced at the short skirt that hung just short of showing the girls ass. Her long boots covered up to where the skirt almost met them. Her blouse barely covered her small breasts. Inside the room, he watched the girl undress. He admired her naked body, aroused. Turning he quickly removed his own. This was an itch that he needed to scratch, turning back towards her he suddenly felt intense pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a green light stabbing him. In shock he tried to reach his Blaster or his Vibroknife. The Girl smiled evilly; pulling the blade out of his chest and cut his hands off.

"This is what you deserve, Executioner! I wish it could have been a more lingering death, but I have seen you in action." She watched as his eyes started to glaze over, his arms began to wobble as he sunk to his knees. His face showed pure agony. "When you killed my Mother."

"Who are you?" He rasped out, his voice cracking in pain as she glared down at him.

"Oh, you do not remember me. That is such a shame, I was one of the survivors from Mustofar. One of the ones that you failed to execute." Smiling she swung the blade around and cut his head off in satisfaction. Deactivating her Lightsaber, she redressed. Kicked the body and then slipped out of the room. Two more to go on Mandalore.

" **Now this is interesting."** Fenn Rau said as he read from a Data Pad. Handing the pad to Ezra who read over the primarily Medical Examiner Autopsy report. "All three of them have the same size scars on their right forearms. He believes it is to cover up Imperial Serial Numbers. That would mean that they were once Imperial Stormtroopers."

"So, perhaps they are not totally innocent victims. If they were Stormtroopers." Triston suggested.

"That does not mean anything, it does explain why the Blaster fire was concentrated." Ezra stated, then began to think. Whoever the Murderer was, somehow got the three Ex-Stormtroopers to open the door. They were hiding from everyone, but they trusted or felt secure enough to unlock the door that was registered to their handprints. No keys. "Where did they work?"

"All three were Temporary Cargo Unloaders at the Space Port." Fenn answered as he looked over a separate Data Pad. "Ah, I see. The Murderer must have seen them and knew that they were Ex-Stormtroopers. Probably would have had the same feelings towards them that a lot of people do."

"Correct, they were not innocent victims but targets as well. It was convenient only for the Murderer that the Stormtroopers had the room that overlooked the Ambassador's room." Ezra said as he felt impatient. Every moment that the Murderer was free meant others were dying or were about to die.

 **Alessa Barnett returned to her Apartment** , she picked up the Holo-Image of Xaxat Drews. Smiling she used her vibro-knife to cut the imager in half. "For you mother and for you Master." She whispered throwing the two halves on the floor. Then she sat and felt tears come to her eyes. Her mother was not a Jedi, just a normal human that had a relationship with her Father. Who was a Togruta Jedi Knight that was on Bespin and met her mother. Trying not to think about what had happened she began to cry. During the Purge, Stormtroopers came to their home and arrested her mother and her. Taking them to Mustofar. There after several times of painful interogations, the Executioners came and killed her mother. She waited for when they would eventually come for her. A horrible time, especially for a fifteen-year-old girl that did not understand why. Why she was there on Mustofar and why they killed her mother. The only redeeming thing was a real Jedi Master began to instruct her. He was a prisoner just like she was, but he taught her in-between times that he was taken to be tortured. She did not even know his name, he never told her. Not even before he was executed by those scum. It had taken her five years to finally have some type of Justice against one of those that killed her mother. Standing she went to change, the role of a prostitute would not work on Dasko or Nemes. She would need some other method to get to them.

 **Returning from her visit with the Doctor** , Sabine held the Medication that would reduce the bouts of sickness that she had in that morning. The first one was unpleasant and she did not want a repeat of kneeling over a basin. She believed that the morning illness would not be as bad as it was, so she did not take the medication. Now she cursed it. She also blamed Ezra for getting her in this position in the first place. "Why does sex have to feel so good?" She murmured. It had been only one day that she discovered that she was pregnant and she was already in a bad mood. Her mother kept wanting to feel her belly, stating that she could see it growing. That bothered Sabine, to be fat. She slightly worried that Ezra would not find her attractive if she gained a few pounds around her middle. Of course, him being attracted to her had caused this. Walking into the Dining Room; she wanted to eat again favorite cravings.

"Sweet Relish or Hot Sauce this time Milady?" The Server asked as she waited for Sabine to decide.

"Both." Sabine stated feeling her stomach growl. She was hungry and thankfully her favorite cravings were not really a fattening food. As the Server put the platter down. "Thank you." Picking up a piece and began to eat.

"Eating again I see." Ursa said as she entered the Dining Room. "You might not want to eat too much, even Giffa Fish can put some unwanted pounds on a person."

"Any word from Ezra or Triston?" Sabine asked crunching on the sweet relish.

"No, my dear it has only been one day. I am sure they will contact us soon." Ursa replied sitting down and just admiring her daughter. Having an urge to touch Sabine's stomach, but after the last time she resisted.

"I have no idea why I keep eating Giffa fish, I always hated Giffa Fish." Sabine said as she continued to eat the vile fish.

 **As the sun began to set** , Fenn Rau led his two companions to a Guest room. Before even opening the door, an Enforcement Officer pelted up.

"Sir, we seem to have another victim with the criteria that you asked us to be on the look-out for." The Officer said as she removed her helmet.

"Where?" Rau asked following the Enforcement Officer back down the corridor, soon stepping aboard a Speeder to go where the crime had been committed.

"The Shade Area of the City." The Officer replied. "At the Blackgate Inn."

Exhaling Rau shook his head. "That is where those less desirable conduct business."

"Yes Sir, the victim was found during a raid. I should tell you that initial identification shows that the victim is a wanted assassin. His name was Xaxat Drews." She said as she drove the speeder towards the Shade Area. Zipping through traffic.

Rau, Triston and Ezra made their way to the scene and saw, two Investigators and four Enforcement Officers gathered at the door. Finished with their investigation they waited for the ME to arrive. Rau made his way to the Investigators while Ezra and Triston entered the room. Triston began to look around the room, pretending to Investigate. Leaving Ezra, the opportunity to really do the actual Investigation. Stepping up to the body, Ezra noticed that the dead man had been killed by a Lightsaber. Then he saw something that the Investigators missed, three Hundred Credit coins on the flimsy and dirty nightstand. With a direct link to Triston he had him ask the Investigators or Officers a question.

"Excuse me, how much do the local prostitutes usually charge for their services?" Triston asked feeling a little embarrassed that he had to ask such a delicate question.

"It varies, a really attractive Prostitute usually gets around Two to Three Hundred Credits, why do you ask, Sir." The Female Enforcement said as she smiled slightly at Triston.

Ezra told Triston to point at the Three Coins on the nightstand. Which he did.

One of the Investigators stepped over and looked at the Coins. "How did we miss that? Gevv get an evidence container." He ordered the other Investigator. Carefully picking up the coins and putting them inside it. "That would explain why Drews was undressed when we arrived."

"So, where is the Prostitute? I mean if he was here to indulge then where is the one that he was here with and if she was a pro then why didn't she take the Credits?" Triston said relaying what Ezra had him ask.

"Investigators and Officers, could you excuse us for a few moments?" Rau asked as he stepped up to stand next to Triston and Ezra. After the Officers and Investigators left he turned towards Ezra. "So, do you think maybe it was a Prostitute that did this?"

"No, but maybe she was posing as one to get Xaxat Drews alone and not where someone would see him get murdered." Ezra replied, pointing to Drews hands that were near his weapons. "This tells us something else."

"It is a woman an attractive woman." Triston said proudly as he started to understand Ezra's reasoning.

"Yes, it is a woman. Do you have the background on Xaxat Drews?" Ezra moved about the room looking for other details that the Investigators may have missed.

"It is right here, he is pure scum. A murderer for hire that kills anyone for profit. There is a speculation that he may have been an Imperial. But that is just speculation." Rau said as he read the file.

"Anything on his personal habits?" Ezra looked under the stain covered bed and frowned. The Blackgate Inn was a dump.

"Yes, he preferred young women. There are actually a couple charges of Rape in his warrant files." Rau replied then he understood as well. "We are looking for a young attractive woman. That will cut down the numbers drastically."

"We are getting closer to identifying the killer." Ezra said as he put his helmet back on, he heard the Medical Examiner coming down the corridor.

Outside Investigator Bevo contacted Tolas and notified him of the murder of Xaxat Drews.

 **Closing the Comm-link Tolas** picked up one of his valuables then threw the collectible across the room, glaring at Volak Nemes. "That idiot Drews just got himself murdered!" Tolas said angrily at Volak just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told him to leave the Prostitutes alone, that it would be the death of him." Nemes said evenly, not really caring that his partner had just been killed. "The good news for you is that I now believe that you might be right. Someone is hunting and killing those from the Special Section."

"Now you believe me! What are we going to do?" Tolas asked concerned that he might be the next to be killed by some maniac.

"That is easy, we set a trap. This time a real trap." Nemes smirked and looked up at Tolas who suddenly looked relieved and smiled. "That is nice to see, Tolas. Someone should smile." Standing Nemes started to laugh, pulling his Vibro-blade keeping it out of Tolas's view.

"So, how are we going to set this trap?" Tolas asked as Nemes moved closer.

"By having some bait that will draw him or her in. Unfortunately, it will not be live bait." With that Nemes drove his blade into Tolas's chest. Laughing slightly at Tolas as he gurgled, looking at Nemes with shock and pain. "Sorry Tolas, but you are too much of a coward to work as live bait." Pulling his blade out and watching Tolas fall to the floor. After a few moments, Nemes moved the dead man to sit in one of the more elaborate chairs. Taking a towel from the Refresher he began to mop up the blood on the floor. Clicking off all the lights but the one that highlighted Tolas. Looking around the room, Nemes stepped into a nearby closet to wait for the murderer to show up.

 **Leaving the Investigators, Enforcement Officers and the Medical Examiner** , to handle the scene and the body. Rau took his two companions back to the main Government Building. All of them needed rest. They had been at it all day and they were all tired. "I will inform Bo-Katan about this recent development and murder. There is a secure Comm in your guest room if you want to call Knownest." Rau left them and went towards where his wife was patiently waiting.

Listening to Rau, Bo-Katan frowned and sat down in her chair. She did not look forward on contacting the New Republic and telling them that there was a rogue Jedi running around killing people on Mandalore. She knew there would be a huge chance that the New Republic would want to send their own Jedi to Investigate if she told them. Turning on the long-distance communicator she prepared her message. In moments the New Republic President was visible on her Holo-Projector.

"Good Morning Duchess." Mon Mothma said as the older woman looked at Bo-Katan. "We have been patiently waiting for this communication."

"Yes, and I am thankful for your patience. We have further information to relay to you about the Murder of your Ambassador." Bo-Katan exhaled and then began. "One of our Investigators has discovered that your Ambassador may have been murdered by a rogue Jedi or someone using the Force. It has also come to our attention that the murderer is using a Lightsaber." If Bo-Katan was looking for a reaction from Mon Mothma she was not disappointed.

"Are you certain?" Mon Mothma asked in near shock. Bo-Katan could hear murmurs coming through the Holo-Projector from others that were listening at the New Republic.

"Completely." Bo-Katan answered, waiting for the other boot to drop.

"Then we request that you allow Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker to come and deal with this. He can be there within two days." Mon Mothma said as she tried to talk above the others so Bo-Katan could hear her.

"That is not necessary, we will handle this." Bo-Katan said sternly.

"We could insist, after all it was one of our Ambassadors." Mon Mothma threatened as she leaned closer to the projector.

"No, you cannot. We are not part of the New Republic yet and as I said we will handle this. Once we have captured the Murderer we will contact you again." Bo-Katan closed the link before Mon Mothma could protest. "So, Husband your opinion."

"You did fabulously well my wife. I believe Ezra can handle this easily. I am amazed, he is a natural at Investigations. He even found things that our best Investigators seem to miss." Rau said as he moved over to take Bo-Katan in his arms. Consoling her and giving her support.

"That is good and I hope that he can. I would hate to contact the New Republic and tell them that we are unable to find this murderer. It would be embarrassing." Bo-Katan leaned into him and felt stronger and surer of herself.

 **Standing on top of a nearby building** that overlooked Tolas Dasko's domicile, Alessa Barnett looked over the building. She could see Dasko sitting in the middle of the room. It would be so easy to use her gift to crush his throat and his heart. But doing that was so unsatisfying. She preferred to kill them face to face. What did concern her was she kept feeling someone nearby that could use the Force and from what she sensed whoever it was had been thoroughly trained. Even more so than she was. Closing her eyes, she could almost sense where he might be. She could tell it was a man and he was strong in the Force. Exhaling she continued to watch the building, it would be almost midnight in a couple of hours and she had decided that then would be the time to kill Dasko. Sitting down she leaned back to wait. Preparing herself to kill another of the Special Section scum.


	11. Chapter 11

The Search Continued: Murder on Mandalore Part 4

 **Ezra kneeled in meditation** , three hours of meditation was just as restful as eight hours of sleep. It also might let him contact the killer. Drifting deeply into the Force, he began to search. Attempting to feel the other. He had discovered that it was a young woman prior and he could almost sense her as he concentrated harder he made contact. "Who are you?" He projected through the Force.

Across the city on the rooftop overlooking Tolas Dasko's domicile, Alessa Barnett suddenly felt the other. She knew instantly that it was someone trained as a Jedi. Kneeling as she was instructed by the Jedi Master that had somewhat trained her, she concentrated on the other. Then she heard him.

"I am Alessa Barnett, who are you?" She thought.

"I am Ezra Bridger Wren, Jedi Knight on sabbatical. Why are you murdering people, Alessa?" Ezra thought towards her.

"Because I can, I must." She replied.

"You are embracing the Darkside of the Force." He thought.

"No, I am seeking Justice, for myself and for others." She retorted. "I am not embracing the Darkside."

"Yes, you are using the Force to commit murder even for Justice is not the path of the Jedi or the Lightside." Ezra countered.

"You do not understand." She stated feeling aggravated and annoyed.

"Tell me," He insisted.

"I cannot this way, I am having difficulty doing this." She tried to concentrate harder so she could tell him, but it was causing her immense strain to remain contacting him.

"Then let us meet, I promise I will not harm you or attempt to stop you." He said to her and he could feel her reluctance.

"Alright, but you must come alone. I will not let you stop me. One hour at the promenade at the Southern Market." She then severed the connection and Ezra could not hear her anymore.

Ezra opened his eyes and knew why she had picked the location for the meeting, the promenade would have hundreds of people even at this late hour. Looking over he saw Triston staring at him. "I have to leave for about two hours, I have to go alone." As he stood and started to remove his armor. Removing his Lightsaber and putting it on his belt.

"You know where she is don't you?" Triston asked as he frowned, concerned about letting Ezra go alone.

"Yes, I told her I would meet her alone." Ezra removed a Data Chip from his pocket and handed it to Triston. "Give that to Sabine if I should fall."

"No way, I am coming with you." Triston started to stand but before he could move, Ezra smiled slightly.

"Sleep." Ezra said as he waved his hand in front of Triston. Triston's eyes closed and he slumped on the floor asleep. "Sorry Triston, I have to do this." Leaving the room and closing the door. Out in the corridor he had to order two Guards to sleep and forget as he made his way to the Promenade.

 **Crouching in the closet** , Volak Nemes waited for the bait to draw the killer. He was getting bored with waiting. He knew that the trap would work, at some point the killer would come and the trap would be sprung. Nemes had his heavy Blaster Rifle ready so when the killer came, he would jump out and fire the weapon at full power. Breathing slowly, he continued to wait, even though he was losing his patience.

 **Walking through the crowds** , Ezra saw Alessa waiting, she held her Lightsaber in her right hand not activated as she looked at him.

"I have not come to fight, just talk." Ezra said calmly keeping his hands in view and his Lightsaber on his belt.

Alessa slowly put her Lightsaber away and gestured to a nearby table and chairs. "Fine, let us talk." Sitting down watching around him with scrutiny, checking for a trap.

As he sat across from her, he noticed that she was only a few years younger than him. She was also extremely attractive, half human and half Togruta. "I would like to understand, you believe that what you have done is not of the Darkside. But you have committed Murder."

"It is not Murder! It is Justice!" She said loudly. "You have no idea what those that I have killed did to me."

"I would like to know, please tell me so that I will know." Ezra pleaded.

"Alright, then you will understand why I have done this." Alessa tried not to like Ezra but he had the same calming nature as the Jedi Master that had trained her. Telling Ezra about her mother and what she knew about her father. She then told him about the day that the Stormtroopers came to her home on Bespin, stunning her mother and her. Dragging them to Mustofar, where her mother had been tortured and killed. About how a kindly Jedi Master that she did not know his name trained her before and after each time he had been tortured. How she waited day after day for those from the Special Section would come and torture and execute her. Then how she had escaped when the chaos happened when the Emperor and Darth Vadar had fallen. That before she left she discovered the names and images of those from the Special Section. As she finished she was crying.

"I cannot fault your desire to bring those from this Special Section to justice, just your methods." Ezra said as he pulled a tissue from the dispenser and handed it to her. Ezra could feel it, she was not evil just misguided. He knew he could help her, if she would let him.

"I am sorry it is the only way. I tried to do it what you believe is the right way. The first one I found was a man called Fillick Norn, he was a specialized torturer. I presented him to the authorities on Ord Mantrell." She exhaled and stared at Ezra. "Do you know what those authorities did, they pardoned him? He tortured people relentlessly and they pardoned him!" She said frustrated. "Later I found him again and killed him with my Lightsaber. From that point on I just killed them when I found those from Special Section."

"Alessa you cannot be the Judge, Jury and Executioner. That is not the Jedi way. It is the path to the Darkside." Ezra felt sorry for Alessa.

"Maybe it should be the Jedi way." She stated. "I only have a couple more to find and punish. I am halfway done."

"Then who else will you go after? Some ex-Stormtroopers, an Admiral that left Imperial Service and is hiding on some backwater world." Ezra asked concerned that Alessa might change her vendetta to include other Imperials. Like the ex-Stormtroopers that she slaughtered.

"No, once those from the Special Section are dead then I will stop." She replied. "Unless you are planning on stopping me."

"No, I promised that I would not harm you or try to stop you. But I am concerned you already have killed others that were not part of this Special Section. The ex-Stormtroopers in that Apartment Building." He said frowning at her.

"They were just as bad as Special Section, they were part of the 501st. Those three Stormtroopers were Jedi Hunters that stunned me and my mother and dragged us to that hell." Alessa informed him as she closed her eyes. She had seen all three of them without their helmets as they leered at her and her mother. Standing she looked down at Ezra and blinked.

"Please do not make me stop you. Let the Force guide you, listen to the Force and stop doing this. Bring the list of those from Special Section and turn yourself in." Ezra pleaded as Alessa bit her bottom lip trying to decide if to trust him. "We can turn it over to the New Republic and they will punish them."

"Let me think about it." Alessa turned and left, leaving Ezra to watch her walk away. He was tempted to follow her, but resisted. Exhaling he went back to the Government Building, feeling like he had failed.

 **Lying in bed** , Sabine drastically missed Ezra. She was tired but without him in bed with her it was hard for her to drift off. Gazing over to his side of the bed, she pulled a pillow tightly to her. It was not the same as holding him at night, or being held by him. Getting up, she went to the terminal and put in a communication request for Triston. She could at least talk to Ezra. After several minutes she was transferred to Triston's Guest Quarters. No answer, which was strange the Comm system beeped loudly. Having it repeat, she finally got an answer. "Triston, I would like to talk to Ezra." She said as her brother looked at her with first confusion then concern.

"Shit, he put me to sleep. He went." Triston stated in shock.

"He went where!" Sabine asked with a bit of anger and concern.

"Somehow, he contacted the killer, it is a Force User. He went to meet with her. She has killed several people." Triston stood and began to throw on his armor, and his blasters. "Shit I do not even know where he went." He added with aggravation.

"How long has he been gone?" Sabine started to worry, as she rushed around the room looking for her own armor and weapons. Ready to rush to the Capital to look for her husband.

"About an hour. Sabine do not worry I am sure he is fine. After all it is Ezra." Triston said but he did not really believe it. His brother in law had a habit of getting into trouble. Sabine knew this as well. "If he is not back in an hour I will rouse the Enforcement Officers and the Palace Guards."

"Alright, but if he is not back in one hour I am coming. When he comes back you have him call me. Then you might want to leave the room, I have some choice words I would like to say to him!" Sabine closed the link and leaned back in the chair to wait for the hour to pass.

 **Returning to the building** and the roof that overlooked Tolas Dasko's domicile, Alessa could not concentrate on killing Tolas. What Ezra had told her made her feel wrong, she wondered if he was right. That she was embracing the Darkside of the Force. Frowning she stared at Tolas sitting in the chair, then she noticed that he had not moved in four hours. Not even after she left and came back. She knew what that meant, it was a trap. Straining her senses, she gazed at Tolas with the Force. He was dead. A trap, she surmised. The Executioner Volak Nemes, set a trap for her. Smiling, she shook her head. Deciding to wait, she knew he would eventually lose his patience and then she would know where and when to strike.

Ezra made his way solemnly back to the guest quarters, when he saw Triston awake he grimaced. "Sorry, I had to go alone." Ezra said as he entered.

"Oh, I am not that mad. Now Sabine is mad. She wants you to contact her when you came back." Triston laughed as he stepped out of the room, he did not want to be on the receiving end of Sabine's wrath.

"How much trouble do you think I am in?" Ezra asked as Triston turned from the door.

"A lot. She is really pissed. I would suggest begging for forgiveness." Stepping out, he went to find Rau and get an update on the search from inbound visitors. Not knowing that Ezra had already discovered who it was.

Swallowing, Ezra sent the transmission. Then took a subtle step backwards when he was a very angry Sabine glaring at him over the monitor. 'Ok, let me explain. I had an opportunity to talk to the killer, she is just a misguided and upset young woman that needed my help. I was in no danger, well maybe just a little danger." Ezra finished. Sabine let him have it. After yelling at him in several languages that included a lot of swear words and after a few more in basic. She continued to yell at him about trying to martyr himself again. When she finally believed she had the point across she just stared at him waiting.

"Sorry Sabine, I had to try. I am not promising that I will not do it again, I just promise that I will come back to you." Ezra saw her become less enraged.

"Just try not to do anything as stupid again. You have already used up the normal amount of stupid and reckless things that a person has in a life. Believe that we are not done discussing this. I have more to say on this, but I will wait until you are here." Sabine exhaled and shook her head.

"I will be coming home, remember I do love you." Ezra said, blowing her a kiss and saw her break down and cry.

"Make it soon, I want you here." Sabine replied sadly and reached forward to close the link before he saw her really become upset or before she told him that he was going to be a father. She considered telling him, so he would immediately come home. She wanted him home now.

Ezra leaned back in his chair and smiled. He expected a lot more swear words and hostility, believing that perhaps she was just happy that she could yell at him for in her words for being stupid again.

 **Triston found Fenn Rau** at the main computer room, sitting in front of a monitor. "So, did Ezra make it back safely?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Triston asked, as he sat down to look at the monitor as well.

"I had a feeling and several of the scanners showed Ezra sneaking out of the building." Rau smiled then pointed to the information. "I bet he will find this interesting. The Medical Examiner discovered not only were Ex-Stormtroopers but they were assigned to the Jedi Hunters. All three were wanted and had a death sentence for several worlds."

"That is interesting. So, they were not innocent casualties." Triston stated. "Should we go and tell Ezra?" Figuring by now his sister Sabine would be done chewing him out.

"Yes, this is important. Especially since the Investigators have narrowed it down to about twenty different visitors." Rau stood and with Triston went to tell Ezra. In the room, Rau relayed the information that they had just acquired.

"I know that already and I know who she is." Ezra said as Rau glared at him.

"How do you know?" Rau asked feeling that he had just wasted several hours of research.

"She told me, also did you know that the Ambassador was one of the Special Section officers on Mustofar?" Ezra informed them as he started to put his armor on.

"That we did not know. So, who is the murderer?" Triston said interested.

"Her name is Alessa Barnett. She has her reasons for killing them, not that I agree with those reasons." Ezra finished and walked towards the door. "I know where she is and I think we should get there."

"Even if she has reasons, she cannot go around killing them. So, are you going to stop her?" Rau asked as he followed Ezra out of the room, with Triston right behind him.

"No, I am hoping that she will decide to stop." Ezra said as he made his way to the speeder. Driving towards where he felt Alessa was. Not telling them that if it came down to it, he would stop her.

 **Jumping down from the building** , Alessa ran across the adjacent roof. Looking in the window, she saw that what she sensed was right. Tolas Dasko still had not moved, he was either a very heavy sleeper or he was dead. She guessed the latter. Searching the room with her eyes and the Force she noticed that the closet door was slightly ajar. Debating whether to bust into the room, then stab the door with her Lightsaber or to just leave and perhaps do as Ezra had suggested. She was confused, she knew that she wanted to kill all of those that had done unspeakable atrocities, to punish them. But she wondered if Ezra was right, that she really embracing the Darkside. She feared the Darkside of the Force. Especially after she saw Vadar and his Inquisitors back on Mustofar. Stepping back away from the window she moved into the shadows. She needed time to think.

 **Pacing around the room** , Sabine still felt angry and worried about Ezra. "He did it again. Just ran off without considering the consequences of what he was doing." She angrily said as she continued to walk around the room. Then in aggravation she left the room to look for something to drink. Other than the warm Bantha Milk on her nightstand. She was thinking something cold and soothing. Walking into the kitchen, she looked through the Cold Storage Unit. Frowning, someone had removed all the Ice Malka Caf and there was only Bantha Milk. She knew who did that, her mother believing that it was critical that Sabine drink the milk instead of Caf which tasted good but was not good for someone in her condition.

"I had the Servants remove and dispose of the Caf." Ursa said behind Sabine.

"I need Caf, my idiot husband did something stupid again and I need a stiff drink to settle my stomach." Sabine protested as she slammed the door of the unit shut.

"Now what did he do?" Ursa asked as she pulled a jug of Loota Fruit Juice out from behind the Bantha Milk Jugs and filled Sabine a glass of the purple liquid. The sweet juice was not Caf but it was better than Milk.

Sabine told her as she sipped the Juice, then sat at the counter as Ursa filled the glass again then took one for herself.

"My dear, you knew what he was like when you married him. You cannot expect to change him in just two months. Give it at least six months." Ursa chuckled as she heard her daughter start to laugh. Feeling better. "Do you think your father was like what he is now, it took me years to train him. You will be able to as well. Just assert your dominance and make sure Ezra knows you are in charge."

Sabine and Ursa spent the rest of the night going over the strategy and tactics to make sure that Ezra knew his place.


	12. Chapter 12

The Search Continued: Murder on Mandalore Part 5

 **Driving through the crowded streets** , Triston was amazed on how calm Ezra was. This Alessa Barnett had killed several people and Ezra had gone to see her by himself. Like right now he showed as much concern about facing her again as if he was going to an appointment. "Ezra, I would like to know something, it amazes me that you never seem to be afraid. You faced the might of the Empire alone. You also went alone to meet with someone that is a Serial Killer and here you are about to do it again. How do you do it?"

Ezra smiled, as he drove through the streets allowing the Force to guide him. "It is not that amazing, there is only one person that I am totally afraid of and I married her." He said hearing Triston chuckle. "No, I feel fear just like everyone else. The Force is stronger when you can control your fear and not let it guide you."

"That must take a lot of discipline." Triston observed shaking his head. "I cannot believe that you are afraid of my sister. You do not hear that Fenn Rau is afraid of Bo-Katan his wife."

"Do not bet on that, I am afraid of my wife. You will understand when you get married." Rau added as he too started to chuckle. Rau knew why Ezra was joking with him and Triston, it was to relieve some of the tension that they all were feeling. If Ezra was wrong there was a big chance that this Alessa Barnett could be an agent of the Darkside and could kill both Triston and him with as little ease as one swats a stinging insect. Rau thought back to when one of his Protectors had insulted Darth Vadar on the Executor. Vadar tore the unlucky and unfortunate man apart with the Force. Rau could do nothing for the man, even now he could still hear the screams as Vadar ripped the man's arms and legs off with a gesture. Shuddering he focused on what lies ahead. "We are approaching the wealthier districts." He stated.

"This is the area that she is in. Trust me." Ezra replied as he continued to allow the Force to guide him. He could feel Alessa nearby, he also knew that she was not doing anything. Hoping that his little talk with her might allow this to be accomplished without having to result in violence, Ezra followed her tremors in the Force. "When we get there. You two stay back and let me deal with Alessa. If it comes to a fight, you both would not stand a chance." Ezra advised as he turned a corner down one of the plusher streets.

 **Alessa could feel Ezra coming closer** , she had not made up her mind yet if she was going to kill Volak Nemes the other Executioner that had killed so many. Including her mother and the Jedi Master that trained her. She also knew that Ezra was not going to allow her to kill anyone else, even if it meant fighting her. She worried about that, he was a great deal stronger than she was and probably more skilled with the Lightsaber. She was not afraid to die, she had died years ago on Mustofar. She was afraid that she would not be able to punish those from the Special Section that caused her the misery. "Master I do not know what to do?" She pleaded to her Master, wishing he would come and advise her.

 **In the dark closet** , Volak Nemes had fallen asleep from the hours of inactivity and that it had been a long day. Dozing lightly, he came awake with a start. Peeking out the slot from the door, he saw that no one had come yet. Tolas was still sitting in the chair not moving. Sniffing he knew soon that Tolas's body would eventually begin to smell. Luckily for Nemes the room was still cool and decomposition would not start for several more hours. He knew that Rigor Mortis was already set, so if he wanted to put Tolas in another position he might have to physically bend and twist the body. That did not concern him, he had down far worse to a dead body. Hell, he did even worse things to a live body. Especially on Mustofar, he and his partner the late Xaxat Drews liked to play a game to see how long a Jedi would last. Thinking back, he thought of one Human Jedi Master that they had stunned and started to remove internal organs. Just to see how long the man would last without a kidney or lung. "Ah, those were the good old days. Now we I cannot kill someone slowly, it has to be quick and clean." Leaning back against a wall he continued to wait.

 **Sleeping finally** , Sabine stayed in bed for most of the morning. She had a late night, last night. Spending hours worrying about her Ezra, then scolding him for doing what she considered reckless and stupid. Of course, he tended to do things that were foolhardy, heroic and reckless. That was the reasons she loved him. Feeling a slight grumble in her stomach, she frowned. The blasted Bantha Milk was giving her an upset stomach. She slightly wished that Ezra could be in the predicament that she was in. It would be so much easier if men got pregnant instead of women. Going into the refresher she took the medication to reduce the illness that occurred; she still ended up heaving into a basin. "Yuck!" She protested. "Bantha Milk tastes worst coming back up". After relieving the other drastic need that she had in the refresher she gargled some mouth wash and crawled back into bed. Deciding to sleep a couple more hours, she still had the persisting problem. Ezra was not in bed with her, she desired and needed him sleeping in bed with her. Frowning she closed her eyes and after a few minutes fell asleep.

 **Stopping the Speeder** , Ezra stepped out. "She is up there." He pointed to a two-story buildings roof. "You might want to stay here." He ordered as he removed his Lightsaber, hoping that he would not have to use it.

"Do not take any chances brother. If she will not surrender or stop, do not hesitate." Triston advised as he watched Ezra remove his helmet. Then with an exhale, jumped up onto the roof.

"Alessa I am here. Please come into the light, in more ways than one." Ezra said loudly as he held his Lightsaber ready to ignite it if he had to.

Stepping out of the Shadows Alessa looked at Ezra. She too had her Lightsaber in her hand. "Ezra, I cannot let you stop me. The Executioner Volak Nemes is in there, I have to kill him for the lives that he has taken." She gestured to the four-story building that was right next door.

"If he is guilty of the crimes you say he committed, let the Mandalorian Criminal Justice Enforcement Officers arrest him. Let actual Justice prevail." Ezra pleaded as he saw her ignite her Lightsaber. Shaking his head, he ignited his own. "You do not stand a chance against me, you must know that."

"Yes, but I cannot let you stop me. You will have to defeat me to stop me." She stated swinging a long cut at Ezra. Who blocked it easily and countered with a thrust of his own. In moments the only sound that either could hear was Lightsaber blades clashing. Ezra parried and countered all her inexperienced moves and could have cut her down several times. But he still believed that he could save her. Moving across the rooftop, they fought. As she lunged to try to cut Ezra he jumped back then swung downward. She was in near anguish when the top of her Lightsaber was cut away. Clattering across the rooftop and falling to the street below. Standing still she stared at Ezra. "Kill me, please." She begged wanting him to end her torment.

"No, let this be the end of it. Present what you know to the Mandalorians and the New Republic. Let them seek Justice." Ezra stated, deactivating his Lightsaber.

"Fine, but if they do nothing I will." Alessa said as she lowered her head and felt tears come to her eyes as she followed Ezra down to where two men in Mandalorian Armor waiting by a speeder.

 **Volak Nemes** could not miss the battle just outside Tolas's building. Stepping out of the closet he peered out the window and watched as a young man and young woman fought across the adjoining roof with Lightsabers. He could tell which one would win, the man was by far better than the woman. Biting his bottom lip, he realized that one of them was the assassin that were killing his fellow members from the Special Section. He was not sure which one. Rechecking his blaster, he waited for the opportunity to present itself. When they jumped down to the street, he opened the window and snuck out onto the roof. He would have the high ground. Crawling up to the ledge he sighted down his rifle at the two, ignoring the two Mandalorians by the Speeder.

 **When Triston saw Alessa Bartell** he could not help but stare. She was beautiful. The light orange skin with white; her purple hair made her look exotic. He could not believe that she was a serial murderer. Though if what Ezra told him, he could not fault her. If he had to go through what she had experienced he might be just like her. Removing his helmet so he could get a better look, he glanced behind her and saw a dark figure on the roof. "Look out!" He yelled as the man on the roof opened fire with his heavy blaster. Pulling out his blaster and taking aim, knowing Rau was as well.

Ezra felt the aggression from above and swung his Lightsaber just in time to block the incoming fire. Force pushing Alessa out of the line of fire. Slashing his Lightsaber to block more blaster bolts, he let himself flow into the Force. Then he heard fire from behind him and suddenly the man above stopped firing and dropped down in front of him. Two shots burning on his chest and one right between the eyes. The man was dead. Alessa stood up from where Ezra had pushed her and approached the dead man, kicking him.

"Volak Nemes, one of the Executioners for Special Section." Alessa said almost in a whisper. "I guess he was destined to die today."

Exhaling Ezra looked behind him and saw the determined look on Triston's and Rau's faces. "I would have liked to take him alive so he could have answered for his crimes." He said as he deactivated his Lightsaber. Moments later four Enforcement Officers rushed to the scene and Rau quickly herded them away from Ezra and Alessa.

One hour later, Ezra stood in Bo-Katan's office. Out in the corridor Alessa was waiting under Triston's guard. Handing Bo-Katan the Images and Names of the Special Section members he watched as she looked them over. Ezra pointed to one of the Names and Images; Ost Foltregg or what his name was when he was in the Special Section. Major Ost Reggar, a War Criminal that should have been put on trial and executed by the New Republic.

"What should I do with this?" Bo-Katan looked at the Image and name of Major Ost Reggar and frowned.

"Give the New Republic that list and inform them about Ost Foltregg being actually Imperial Major Ost Reggar. Do not tell them about Alessa Bartell." Ezra said as he looked at her shocked expression.

"She killed several people. We cannot just let her go." Bo-Katan stated staring at Ezra like he was insane.

"You are not letting her go, you will be placing her in my custody." Ezra declared. "She needs our help and sympathy. What she went through would change anyone, she is more of a victim than a suspect."

"You are not making it easy on me. There are going to be repercussions But I do owe you a debt and I guess I have to repay it." Bo-Katan almost imagined what the New Republic was going to say to this. That their Ambassador was a wanted War Criminal, that the murderer was caught but now was in custody and will not be released to the New Republic. Oh, she could not wait to deal with the backlash of such an action. "You will have to defend her in about two weeks with the Mandalorian Clan Council. But with my support it should only be a formality."

"Fine, I will be heading back home then. Do not worry about Alessa, if nothing else she eventually will not be as misguided and there will be another Jedi around. This one not on an extended sabbatical." Ezra added.

Out in the corridor, Triston could not help but look at Alessa. He marveled on how beautiful she was. Not knowing that Alessa was also looking at him in much the same way. When Ezra stepped out of the office startling both Triston and Alessa. "We are going to Knownest. Alessa, you are now in my custody. Shall we go?" Triston and Alessa followed Ezra to the Shuttle Landing Pad and soon they were on their way back to Knownest.

Ezra did not know what to do, he had basically acquired a pupil. He was not sure he was ready for that. He was not Kanan, he had no idea how to train or help Alessa from being so misguided. Then there was the real problem, how would he break it to Sabine that he had somehow volunteered to retrain a young somewhat attractive woman. That could be a real conundrum. Of course, the way that Triston and Alessa were looking at each other. He doubted that there would be any problems in that regard.

 **Sabine had heard that Ezra was coming back** she rushed down to meet the Shuttle. Three days, it felt longer. Seeing it swoop down and start to land. She could barely contain herself as the ramp descended and Ezra walked down. Launching herself into his awaiting arms she kissed him roughly, then frowned. "Kissing in Armor is no fun at all." She protested as he smiled at her.

"Then why are you breathing so hard." Ezra said teasing her slightly. When Triston and Alessa walked down the ramp, he felt Sabine become stiff.

"Is that the one that Fenn Rau called about? Alessa Bartell the mass murderer of Imperial Agents of Special Section." Sabine asked as she looked at the young half Togruta half human woman.

"Yes, let me introduce you to her." Ezra parted slightly and had Alessa meet his wife. "Rest for a couple of days Alessa, then we will have a talk. Triston could you show her a room." He asked Triston who nodded enthusiastically and led Alessa inside. When they entered the building, Ezra smirked.

"What is with the smile?" Sabine asked continuing to frown.

"I just suspect that Triston would like to show Alessa to his room, that is all." He commented hearing Sabine chuckle.

"I got that impression as well. Alright husband let us go to our room, three days has been an eternity and I need to have some time alone with you." Sabine led Ezra inside and straight to their bedroom. Deciding to wait until later to inform him that they were going to be parents in about nine months.

 **Sitting in front of a Holo-Projector** , Bo-Katan felt somewhat excited. This was going to be fun. Secretly she liked pissing off the Beauacrats from the New Republic. When the channel opened she once again faced Mon Mothma. "Good Morning, Madam President."

"Good Evening Duchess." Mon Mothma replied as she looked at Bo-Katan.

"We have found out a few things that we believe you should be aware of. Prepare to receive information." Bo-Katan signaled Fenn Rau to transmit and soon the data was sent to Mon Mothma. "As you can see, your Ambassador Ost Foltregg is an Imperial Major Ost Reggar, a War Criminal and part of the Special Section on Mustofar. There is also names and images of several others that are also War Criminals in the Data we sent."

"That is shocking, we of course had no idea." Mon Mothma said over the loud voices within the Council Chambers. "These ones marked; are they dead?"

"Yes, it seems that one of the surviving victims is responsible." Bo-Katan replied as she waited for the other boot to drop.

"So, you have this victim slash murderer in custody or is this person still at large to dispel their own ideas of Justice?" Mon Mothma asked with concern.

"She is in custody; her name is unimportant at this juncture. We are pardoning her for the crimes here. It is my understanding and conjecture that she cannot be blamed for her actions and therefore will not be punished for them." Bo-Katan stated as she knew that at that moment Mon Mothma was about to lose her composure.

"That is unacceptable, she needs to be turned over to the New Republic Court System and be prosecuted for committing multiple murders. Even if we feel that they are justified, someone should not take the law into her own hands." Mon Mothma argued.

"I am sorry but; One Mandalore is not part of the New Republic. Two the most current crimes were committed here and Three she is a misguided person that needs help not punishment. I have contacted you as a courtesy and if you do not like or accept my decision as the ruler of Mandalore that is just too bad." Bo-Katan said counting them off on her fingers. Seeing Mon Mothma begin to become aggravated. "I wish you a pleasant day, end transmission." Before Mon Mothma could protest the signal stopped and Bo-Katan leaned back and started to laugh.

"That was wonderful my love. I love it when you do that, I think the politicians of the New Republic are going to have fits about this for months." Fenn Rau said laughing, stepping over to his wife and placing his hand on her shoulder gazing down at her fondly.

They both knew that this was not the end of the discussion, at some point Mon Mothma would contact them and want to continue to discuss the legal ramifications of harboring a Serial Murderer. But Bo-Katan knew that would be a discussion for another time. Leaning back onto her husband she felt a little better about the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

The Search Continued: Murder on Mandalore Part 6

 **Escorting Alessa to a room** , Triston felt nervous. He did not know what to say to her or how to act. "This is your room." Inside he pointed to the private Refresher and the other accommodations for the room. He glanced at the double sized bed and felt blood rush to his face, embarrassed at the thoughts he had. "Breakfast is served two hours after dawn, Lunch is during the midday and Dinner is at dusk."

"Thank you." She mumbled as she tried not to look at Triston. She believed that everyone would be looking down on her for what she had done. Most sentients did not approve of murder.

Feeling faint he exhaled and inhaled roughly. "Would you like to have Dinner with me tonight?" He almost blurted out. Then saw her shocked expression.

"I would like that. I do not understand you do know I killed several people. I know it was wrong but at the time I just did not believe that there was any other way." Alessa said not understanding why someone like Triston would want to be anywhere near her.

"You will not be looked down upon here, we are Mandalorians. Vengeance killing is part of our past. There was a time when whole Clans would kill to avenge some grievances against one or more." Triston explained as he smiled then moved towards the door. "I will come and escort you to Dinner if that is alright." Seeing her smile and nod, he almost skipped out the door.

Alessa watched the handsome young man walk out of the room with a bounce in his steps and she smiled. She wondered if she had met Triston before she started to kill those from Special Section. She might not have done that, he was nice and attractive. Exhaling she began to worry, was it right for her to have some semblance of a normal life. Yes, she had a long way to go to not be skirting the edge of the Darkside and hopefully with Ezra's help she could be a true Jedi. But it would take time. Though the time might be pleasurable if she could be with Triston. Kneeling she began to Meditate, this time to clear her mind and heart of Darkness.

 **Sabine gazed over at her totally exhausted husband** , shaking her head back and forth as she silently scolded his lack of stamina. She had not even given him the news yet and he passed out after they only had sex for five consecutive hours. Poking him with her finger. "Ezra wake up." She then shook him. "Come on wake up, I have something to tell you."

Ezra stirred and exhaled. "Sabine there is no way I can go again. Not unless you let me rest for at least an hour."

"It is not that, I have something important to tell you. Now sit up." She ordered as he grumbled and sat up, looking at her with sheer exhaustion. "Get used to sleeping long hours, because in about nine months we both will not be getting much." Seeing he did not understand she shook her head again. "I am pregnant." She declared seeing his eyes widen and a huge smile spread out on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean really! How did this happen? Wait I know how I meant are you not on the injections. I thought we were going to wait a couple of years?" Ezra said as he stood. "Oh man, we are so screwed!" Starting to pace he stammered out. "I do not know about you, but I have no idea how to be a parent. Hell, I never even held a baby before and I never changed diapers. What the hell do we do?" Starting to hyperventilate.

Sabine felt like laughing at Ezra's panic attack as he paced back and forth. "Ezra I stopped taking the injections a couple of weeks ago, now calm down. I have no idea as well, but we will discover those things as it comes up." She ordered watching him stop and stare at her.

"You are right, I just cannot believe it. We are going to be parents." He stated then he began to pace again. "Shit, when your mother finds out she is going to go crazy."

"She already knows. She was there when I went to see the Doctor." She said. "There is a celebration scheduled for tonight."

"I feel lightheaded." Ezra flopped down on the bed, then reached out and pulled Sabine towards him and held her tightly. "This is wonderful, I love you Sabine." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, and it seems that you have the energy now." She smirked as she glanced back at the pillows and the bed.

"Are you sure, will it harm the baby? Maybe we should wait until after you give birth." He said with concern.

"It is perfectly safe, I am not going to be celibate for nine more months. I am going to have sex with you my husband as much as possible." Sabine pushed him back and kissed him.

 **Two days later:**

Ezra stiffly crawled out of bed, he was still feeling the effects of the celebration that was only one night and her endless desire for sex. Of course they were still basically newlyweds. He still felt a little stressed out about Sabine being pregnant. Finding Alessa in the Exercise Room he exhaled. He would have to start her retraining and he did not know where to start. Stepping into the room, she looked at him.

"So where do we start, Master?" Alessa asked giving him a slight bow, noticing that he grimaced slightly.

"Just call me Ezra, you already had a Master and I am not trying to replace him. What we are going to work on is your connection to the Force and how it guides you." Ezra told her as he gestured for her to come with him. "The best place to start is outside in Nature." Outside he took her into the nearby woods. The snow was just ankle deep and the air was crisp and clear.

"Where are we going, Ezra?" Alessa asked after about thirty minutes following him through the woods, feeling a slight chill. "It is freezing out here."

"Is it, what do you feel?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Cold, it is cold out here." She said then thought about it, no that was not what he had asked. He asked her how she felt. "No, I feel ashamed and guilty. I let my emotions of anger, guide me to exact revenge and it took me to the Darkside. I realize that now."

"Yes, and now how do we remedy that?" He asked as she shook her head. She did not know. "Close your eyes, let yourself feel the Force around you, let it connect you to the world around you. It will give you the answers you seek." Sitting on a snow covered log he closed his own eyes and let the Force flow through him.

Alessa closed her eyes and let the Force flow through her. She could feel the cold, the snow, the trees, the animals and the very planet. Breathing in and out slowly she continued as her late Master had shown her and she began to let the Force guide her. She had been wrong, revenge was not the way of the Jedi. Her late Master did not train her to exact revenge but seek Justice. When she opened her eyes, it was near the midday of the afternoon.

"Let us go back, you will need time to Meditate on this and consider what you have felt." Ezra led her back to the building. She walked in a daze as she followed him.

 **Meanwhile** ; after a small amount of time in the Refresher. Sabine was not thrilled that Ezra had somehow precured a student. But it would keep him occupied, now she needed something to occupy her time. Looking in his closet she saw his Armor hanging neatly against the far wall. It still had no color or images painted on it. Smiling she picked up her paints and started to add some artistic flare to his armor. She had just finished and shut the closet door when Ezra returned. "How did your first day go?"

"I do not know, I have no idea what I am doing." Ezra flopped down on the bed, with his feet still on the floor.

"Just remember what Kanan taught you and you cannot go wrong." She told him then picked up a Data Pad. "More good news Bo-Katan has sent a summons. Tomorrow you have to go before the Clan Council and defend your decision to take Alessa Bartell into your custody."

"Wonderful, I thought I had another two weeks. I have not even prepared what I am going to say." Ezra put his hand over his eyes and exhaled. Sabine straddled his lap and looked down at him.

"It will come to you, just tell them the reasons and about the fact that Alessa is more a victim then a murderer. Most of them would do the same thing. Remember they are Mandalorians." Sabine smirked and leaned down to kiss him, getting off his lap so that he could get ready for tomorrow.

Going to his closet he slid the panel aside and was about to check his Armor. "What happened to my Armor?" He stated as he pulled out his Armor. Frowning at the purple and pink images and overlay.

"It was so sparse and bland. I decided to add some artistic flare to it." Sabine said as she looked at her handiwork. "What you do not like it?

"I want a divorce." Ezra jested as he rolled his eyes. "It is purple and pink. That is a little feminine don't you think." Then he saw her slightly hurt expression and exhaled. "No, I like the images, but it is purple and pink."

"Mandalorians do not have divorce, and no it just shows the classic overture of design against color scheme. If you want after your summons I can change the color." She smirked and gave a slight chuckle. She had decided to start to assert her dominance and painting the Armor was the first step. After all she was a Mandalorian and that was the hallmark of what it meant to be a Mandalorian. She needed to be the dominate one and Ezra needed to change to be the subservient. Especially if she was going to stop him from trying to martyr himself.

 **Sitting in the dark on the floor of her room** , Alessa thought over what she had discovered in the woods under Ezra's guidance. She could not understand how she went so wrong. At first, she wanted to bring those of Special Section to Justice. When the first had been pardoned, she felt angry and came to the decision to kill him. Not following what she was taught. She could not help but become upset at the thought of the kindly older man. He would teach her before and after his torture sessions. Ignoring the pain, he went through just to train her. She owed him so much and all he wanted from her was to become a Jedi. Not to avenge him or her mother with murder but with Justice. Wiping the tears from her eyes she heard a knock on her door. Standing she answered it and saw Triston.

"How was your first day with Ezra?" Triston asked as he saw her sorrowful face. "What is wrong?" She immediately hugged him tightly. His arms automatically closed around her and held her. As she cried. He started to murmur to her that it was alright, it would be alright. Feeling his attraction to her grow, liking having her in his arms. When she began to control herself, she pulled back slightly. Giving him a small smile.

"I am sorry, I was upset." She said with slight embarrassment.

"No, that is fine." Triston did not know what to do at that moment, she was in his arms and he wanted to kiss her but did not know if now was the right time. Without a pause she leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips met and Triston was first shocked then felt wonderful as he kissed her back. Alessa pulled him into her room.

Inside her room, Alessa maneuvered Triston towards her bed. He slightly resisted but he could feel her need for something intimate. "Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to take advantage of her.

"Yes, I need this." She pleaded as she kissed him and started to remove his body suit. Then her own clothes. "I want to feel love again."

"You are loved Alessa." Triston allowed for her to push him onto the bed, then she joined him.

 **Getting out of bed in the morning** , Ezra grumbly put on the purple and pink Armor. He knew why Sabine had done this, to assert her dominance over him. He silently liked playing this game with her, it was fun. She was stubborn, opinionated and domineering and he loved her for it. Leaning down he nudged her. "I am going, I should be back within an hour or so." Giving her a little goodbye kiss. But Sabine turned it into a long and heated moment.

"Good, see you when you get back." She said as smirking up at him. Then rolled over and went back to sleep. It was early yet.

Walking to Alessa's room to tell her that he would be back later in the day and then they would continue. He knocked, and waited. Then knocked again. When she came to the door she was wearing a white robe and gave him a guilty look. "I am going to the Capital, I should be back in a couple of hours." Then he saw Triston trying to hide himself under the blankets on the bed. "I guess I do not have to ask Triston if he would visit with you while I am gone." He saw Alessa start to become even a darker orange with embarrassment. "Sorry I did not mean to embarrass you. I actually suspected that you two would get together."

"You do not oppose me having a relationship. I thought as a Jedi we are not allowed to have emotional attachments." Alessa looked down not wanting to make eye contact with Ezra.

"I think that is stupid, no emotional attachments. Hell, I am married to the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy and if I decide to be a Jedi again I still will be married to her." Ezra turned and started to walk down the corridor. "I will be back later, if you want to discuss it some more we can talk. Or if you want a different point of view, ask Sabine."

Alessa went back inside and closed the door.

 **Standing in full Pink and Purple Mandalorian Armor** before the Clan Council Members, Ezra felt slightly embarrassed as he heard some of the members chuckle at his appearance. Even Bo-Katan seemed to find it funny.

"Ezra Bridger Wren, all the Members here know who you are. So please tell them the reasons you believe that Alessa Bartell should not be punished for her actions." Bo-Katan said as she sat in the highest chair within the room.

"It is simple, Duchess. She was misguided and let her emotional state change her perception of what should be done." Ezra stated then continued. "You have to understand; her mother was tortured and murdered while on Mustofar. By those from the Special Section. She attempted to seek Justice, but it was denied to her. I believe from what I know of Mandalorians any of you would do exactly what she did."

"I do not agree." One of the Council Members said, his Armor indicated that he was from the Wolf Clan. "Vengeance killing was abolished years ago, if we allow for you to use that as a defense it might give others the idea that it will be accepted again."

"No one knows that was the reasons Alessa Bartell killed those within the Special Section. The only ones that know are this Council, Countess Ursa Wren, Lady Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger Wren, Triston Wren and my Husband Fenn Rau." Bo-Katan stated as she silenced the Wolf Clan Members objection. "No others will need to know, we can just inform everyone that the Murderer has been stopped and is in custody."

"I do not like it Duchess, but if the Jedi Bridger Wren promises that this Alessa Bartell is no longer a threat then we will accept it." The Harker Clan Member stated, seeing that the others all agreed even Wolf.

"The Council has spoken, Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger Wren you are responsible for Alessa Bartell and if she does fall as you say she will not. Then you are to be held responsible. Do you accept?" Bo-Katan ordered. "Go and do not worry none will learn where she is from us."

Ezra walked out of the Council chambers and headed for the Shuttle to take him back to Knownest. As he made his way the Wolf Clan Council Member stopped him at the Shuttle pad.

"I do not like it Jedi, she is a danger. Of course, any of you are a danger to Mandalore. You Jedi are too powerful and too unpredictable." Wolf said as he stood before Ezra glaring at him.

"To relay your fears, I am a Jedi on sabbatical and Alessa is not even ready to be a Jedi yet. It will take months for her to be emotionally stable." Ezra told him as he exhaled.

"What does Jedi on sabbatical mean?" Wolf asked as Ezra walked by him and made his way up the Shuttle Ramp.

"It means that I am also not emotionally stable enough to be a Jedi and since I have to train Alessa we both are far from being a true threat." Closing the ramp, the Shuttle lifted and left. Leaving the Wolf Clan Member to shake his head in confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

The Search Continued: Murder on Mandalore Part 7

 **On the way back to Knownest** , Ezra had time to think. He was way over his head, he had no idea how to help Alessa. Sure, he could help her reconnect with the Force but he had no idea where to go on beyond that. He silently wished he knew where Ashoka was, after they came to Knownest she grabbed a transport and disappeared. Destination unknown. Personally, he felt he was not up to par to retrain Alessa. His own emotional state was shaky. The couple of days he was at the Capital proved that. Even though he solved the crime, his constant thoughts were on Sabine. He could not function as a Jedi if he could not focus his own thoughts. Especially now that Sabine was pregnant. When the Shuttle landed he stomped down the ramp, passing some of the other Wren Clan Members who watched him walk into the Fortress. He knew they were laughing at his Armor's color scheme. He needed to have Sabine repaint it immediately.

Stopping at the entrance he knew what Alessa would need to face and he did not look forward to it. Especially since he would have to go with her. At some juncture or time, they would have to go to Mustofar. So, she could face her past. He dreaded it, personally. Hundreds of innocents and Jedi were slaughtered there and with his connection with the Force he would feel it as much as Alessa would. Exhaling he hoped that he could ask Ahsoka to accompany them, he did not want to face it with only Alessa. Heading to the Communications Room, he sent a message to Hera.

" **Ezra is back."** Alessa said as she looked up at Triston. Her purple hair spread out on his chest as she snuggled up to him tightly. "I will need to go see him and find out if I am to be surrendered to the New Republic or face the Mandalorian Criminal Court." She felt Triston tense as he held her.

"I will not allow you to leave, I can't." Triston stated firmly. He had finally found someone that he cared about and he was not going to lose her. Those from Special Section deserved to die, horribly for what they did. "If it becomes necessary we will steal a ship and just leave."

"You can't do that. I won't let you give up your family and your life for me." Alessa pleaded as she gazed up at him fondly.

"There is a way for you to get the protection of my Clan. We say our vows then petition my Mother to accept you as my wife." Triston smile down at her and he meant it, even though he only knew her for a couple of days he was willing to have Alessa as his. Now he understood why Sabine wanted Ezra, he could not live without her.

"You mean that, you would even though I have no dowry or possessions." Alessa had researched some of the customs when she arrived wondering if she could have a future with Triston.

"Yes, I love you Alessa like no other." Triston stated firmly. "Will you take the vows and accept me as yours?"

"Yes, I will. I love you too Triston." Alessa moved up and kissed him as he ran his hand through her purple hair. Her thoughts though were on that she knew that eventually she and Ezra would have to go to Mustofar. She could feel it, knowing that it might be the only way that she would be able to face her future is to confront her past. "As much as I would like to say the vows and perhaps have a long time here in bed with you. I need to find out if I am a fugitive or a convict." Giving him one longer lingering kiss, she dressed and smiled back at him as she left her room.

She found Ezra waiting in the Main Room, the Great Hall. He nodded at her and she felt impatient to know if she was going to have to face a Criminal Court at the Capital or be surrendered to the New Republic to be prosecuted.

"I convinced them that you are not emotionally liable for what you did. You do know that eventually we will have to go to Mustofar so you can face your past." Ezra said seeing her relief, but also her reluctance. She did not want to go to Mustofar.

"When will we go?" She asked hoping that it would not be too soon.

"Not for a while, I have to find someone first to go with us and there is a rumor that an independent group of academics and researchers are forming an expedition. I am hoping that with Bo-Katan's help we might become a part of that expedition." Ezra told her. "Until then we will continue to focus on your connection with the Force."

 **Sabine looked at Ezra's Armor and smirked**. She promised to redo it in different colors, other than purple and pink. Using a solvent, she removed the colors and decided not to mess with Ezra again. She had time to think while she was removing the Pink and Purple colors. She had sent him to stand in front of Bo-Katan and the leading Clan Council with the most Feminine colors she had. Frowning she suddenly realized that she was not her mother, she did not need to be dominate over Ezra. She loved him the way he was, changing that would demise her own feelings and her attraction to him. If he was submissive to her all that would do is make him into someone that she could control and that was not in her mind healthy. Picking up more masculine colors she repainted his Armor to match hers. She did want it shown that he and she were the same, inside and out.

 **Leading Alessa back into the woods** , Ezra noticed that Alessa was more focused on what was around her. But he knew her thoughts were on returning to Mustofar. She was afraid of that place and he could not blame her. Kanan had told him about that hell. The place that Jedi went to die was what he called it. "Relax, do not think of what is in the future but what we are doing now." He said to Alessa seeing her becoming at ease. "So, you lead and I will follow. Where do we go?" Stopping so she could walk in front of him they moved along.

After an hour they stopped and Alessa looked around the small clearing. Moving over to a log she sat and began to Meditate. This place felt clean to her, connecting deeply into the Force she started to feel around her.

Ezra felt the approach of the carnivorous Strill before Alessa did. The one-meter long, six-legged brown creature stalked out of the woods and gave a threatening growl. Its sharp teeth could be seen in its large mouth. He did not move as the predator circled them. When he heard Alessa gasp he gave a small smirk. "Connect with it, let the Force flow and be one with the Strill." He whispered as she closed her eyes and put out her hand. The pure black-eyed mammal moved around the clearing growling as it stalked them. "Listen to it, hear the Strill's heartbeat, its breathing." Ezra had his hand on his Lightsaber just in case Alessa could not do it.

She listened and felt the animal and soon she could hear all of it. The heartbeat as it thumped in its chest, the deep breathing as it inhaled and exhaled. She could even feel the rumbling of its growl as it circled them. Debating if either would be a good meal. As she connected with it, it stopped growling and slowly approached. Drawing near, it placed its muzzle under Alessa's hand. Then just like arrived it bolted into the woods looking for something else to hunt. She exhaled and slumped.

"You did it, a lot better than I did. One of these times I will tell you about the first time that I tried to connect with a Loth-Cat." Ezra watched as Alessa smiled and stood. "Let us go back, I think that is enough for today."

 **Returning to his quarters** , Ezra felt glorious he had helped Alessa connect with the Strill and she did well. As he entered he saw Sabine sitting on the bed he noticed her expression. "Uh Oh, what did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing. It is something I did. Ezra, I want to apologize. I tried to be dominate over you, make you subservient to me. I fell in love with you the way you are and I do not want to change that." Sabine said as she stood and gazed deep into his eyes.

"That is alright, I figured out that was what you were doing and I kind of enjoyed it. It was fun to resist and see what more you would do to show your dominance." Ezra pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Just don't change, not even for me." Sabine kissed him back then angled him towards the bed. "Let us say that was a fight and now we can have some make up fun." She smiled mischievously and pushed him onto the bed. Then laid down with him.

 **Standing before his mother, Ursa.** Triston held Alessa's hand. "Mother I want to have Alessa accepted as my wife. We have not said our vows yet, but we will."

"What is with my children, first Sabine takes a husband that has no Dowry or Family and now my son is doing the same thing?" Ursa slumped her shoulders. Of course, she should talk. Alrich was the same, he was an artist that had no real Dowry or notable family. "I take it that you would not take any other than her."

"Yes mother, if I cannot have Alessa then I want no other. Even though we have only known each other for a short time I love her." Triston stated.

"Fine she is acceptable. Perhaps if Sabine had taken Ezra sooner or before he did his reckless and heroic deed. I would have a couple of grandchildren by now." Ursa complained as she knew that Sabine had thought about that long before finding Ezra marooned on that desolate Moon. If Sabine had taken Ezra as her husband he may not have tried to sacrifice himself. He would have found another way. "At least you can speak your vows with us present, I missed hearing Sabine and Ezra taking their vows of marriage."

"I will go get Sabine and Ezra so they can be here as well and then dress appropriately." Triston said as he looked over at Alessa. He felt embarrassed, Alessa did not really have much in clothing or even some fancy outfit to wear for the ceremony.

"Go we will find her something appropriate to wear." Ursa waved and smiled down at Alessa. "Come future daughter, I probably have a gown in my closet that will fit you." Stepping down to take her hand and led Alessa into Ursa's chambers.

Triston was in a hurry, he wanted to marry Alessa and then be with her. Rushing to Sabine's and Ezra's bedroom he pounded on the door. Hearing his sister yell "What!"

"It is me Triston, you need to come to the Main Hall. Immediately." Triston said to the door.

"Now is not a good time." Sabine stated inside the room. "Perhaps in another hour or so."

"Alessa and I are taking our vows, I want you both there. I would like Ezra to stand with me." Triston explained to the closed door, hearing a commotion inside then Ezra opened the door wearing a sheet.

"You two are taking your vows tonight." Ezra said as he saw Triston look him over.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" Triston asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes!" Sabine said within the room. "But we both can wait until later. We will meet you there." She dismissed Triston and Ezra closed the door.

Staring at the door, Triston shook his head. "Oops." Turning he went to his own bedroom to dress in his finest clothes. The overall ceremony was quick and after Triston and Alessa went to his bedroom.

Ezra watched the young couple walk away and he turned to Sabine. "Well I have about a week off now. What will I do with all of that time?"

"I think I have an idea." Sabine took his hand and led him back to their own room.

 **Bo-Katan and her husband Fenn Rau** met with the Mustofar Expedition leader. A man from Corsecaunt Historical Society. "Professor Hindu Ranse, welcome to Mandalore."

"Thank you, Duchess. I do not understand why you asked to see me? This expedition is not connected with Mandalore at all." Ranse asked as he looked at the Leader of Mandalore confused.

"I understand you will soon be going to Mustofar and I would like to see if you would mind taking a couple of people with you." Bo-Katan saw the continued confused expression on Ranse's face.

"Duchess, this is not a holiday trip and it is not a tourist location. Mustofar is a hostile and inhospital world that is not a place for those that do not understand the hazards." Ranse stated feeling a little frustrated. If the higher-ups of the New Republic had ordered him to come to Mandalore he would not have.

"I understand that, let us just say that there are two maybe three people that would like to join your expedition to Mustofar. It is a personal matter." Bo-Katan stated.

"I am sorry Duchess, but I cannot take anyone that is not crucial or critical for this mission. We are hoping to find some of the lost Jedi Relics that the Empire has seized. Some of those artifacts are thousands of years old and are historical treasures." Ranse tried to explain as he shook his head negatively. "I cannot have amateurs bungling upon them and possibly contaminating or harming them."

Bo-Katan looked at Fenn who nodded. "Professor Ranse would it help to have someone that was actually imprisoned on Mustofar?"

"Yes Duchess, extremely helpful." Ranse said excitingly.

"Then I want your word that you will not repeat or tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Bo-Katan looked firmly down at Ranse.

"Of course, Duchess. If you know of someone that was actually there it would provide us with a possible guide." Ranse said as waited.

"One of the three that would be going, was imprisoned on Mustofar. The other two let us say would also be invaluable in helping you find these Jedi Artifacts." Bo-Katan informed him, seeing Ranse smile broadly.

"Are you saying that they are Jedi?" Ranse asked almost unable to contain himself.

"Yes and no. So, what is your decision are you willing to let them join your expedition?" Bo-Katan asked as Ranse smiled broadly.

"Yes, I can have my group and the ship rendezvous here in let's say two weeks." Ranse said as he was about to stand.

"Now remember Professor Ranse no mention to anyone about them, if anyone asked they are just consultants." Bo-Katan warned him as he nodded. Standing he left the room with a little bounce in his step.

"Was that wise my love? I do not believe that Ezra would want anyone to know about him, Alessa Bartell and possibly Ashoka Tano." Fenn stated as he took her hand.

"I did not want to, but I saw no other way to convince Professor Ranse to allow them to go on the mission. I believe that Professor Ranse will keep the secret and not disclose their true identities to anyone." Bo-Katan looked towards the door. "He is an Academic and wants to find those missing Jedi Artifacts and Relics. He will take any help he can get, especially if they are Jedi." She would still have to inform Ezra and hope he did understand the reasons.

 **Three days and two Planets later** , Hera found Ashoka Tano on Kashyyk. Standing on the ramp of the Ghost, Hera watched Jason closely. Her young son had a habit of getting into mischief. "Do not go near the edge of the landing field!" Hera said sternly to him as she looked back at Ashoka. "Ezra asked me to find you."

"I had a feeling that was the reason you came here." Ashoka replied as she to glanced over at Jason making sure he stayed away from the edge. Two Wookies ambled by, grunting greetings at Ashoka. Who just smiled and nodded. "I suppose he would like me to come to Knownest for some very important reason."

"Yes, I will let him explain but it is very serious and very important." Hera told her as she smiled reassuringly at Ashoka.

"Then I will go, I owe Ezra a lot and if he feels it is important then it is. Let me tell my friends here that I am going and we can leave." Ashoka turned and walked over to six brown and tan Wookies and after a few moments came back one of the Wookies lumbered over with Ashoka. "Grulacka demands that he come with me."

"I do not know if that will work, but if you are ready I will let you explain why a Wookie is coming along." Hera gestured up the ramp. "Jason, it is time to go."

"But Mom, we did not get to see anything." Jason protested as Chopper ran herd and tried to get Jason to move back towards the Ghost.

"Maybe next time we can come for a small vacation and you will get to see Kashyyk and visit the Wookies." Hera told him as her son smiled and allowed Chopper to bump him up the ramp of the Ghost. "He can be so stubborn."

"He is just like his Father then." Ashoka observed as she and Grulacka stepped up the ramp with Hera.

"Yes, it is wonderful." Hera closed the ramp and soon the Ghost lifted off heading towards Knownest.


	15. Chapter 15

Mission to Mustofar: Part One

 **The Expedition to Mustofar was supposed to be routine** , but as Alessa, Ezra and Ashoka arrive a dark secret has come forth. One that has ominous intent, without warnings several of the Scientists and Technicians disappear without a trace. Now the Three Jedi must solve the mystery before they to disappear. At the same time Alessa is facing her past and discovers that she may not have been the only survivor from the Executioners.

Sabine was not happy, in truth she was pissed. "What the hell is wrong with me that my husband has to rush off whenever the opportunity arises for him to leave?" She asked Ezra sternly throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Sabine there is nothing wrong with you. You are wonderful, beautiful and everything dear to me. I love you." Ezra replied as he tried to calm her down somewhat. The Correllian Gunship had arrived the day before and soon he, Ashoka and Alessa would be leaving to go to Mustofar.

"Then why are you going, I am sure Ashoka can go with Alessa?" Sabine stated pacing back in forth in front of him.

Ezra looked back at Ursa and was about to ask for her help with Sabine.

"Keep me out of this, she is my daughter but she is your wife." Ursa said quickly then stood and left the Grand Hall, signally the nearby guards to make a hasty retreat.

Gazing back at Sabine, Ezra frowned. "I need to go, I am the one that believes that Alessa must face her past to be able to look to the future."

Sabine looked down at the floor and felt tears come to her eyes. Blasted hormones! She thought. "Remember the last time you went all noble and self-sacrificing on me, I lost you for five years and I do not want to lose you now. I can't go through that, not again."

Taking her into his arms he held her as she put her head against his shoulder and sniffed. "I promise this is the last time, after this I will never leave here again."

"I will hold you to that promise. Alright go, but come back as soon as possible." Moving her head, she kissed him. She did not want the moment to end, she wanted him to stay so desperately. Then let him go giving a slight push towards the door.

 **Outside the Gunship waited** for the four passengers, there was some heated discussion about Ashoka's friend Grulacka coming along until the Wookie bellowed and snarled. Professor Ranse quickly reconsidered. As they boarded the semi-large transport, Ezra could see Sabine sadly watching from the balcony. Giving her a wave he stepped inside.

On the balcony, Hera joined Sabine and put her arm around her. "They will be fine, it is not like the Empire is still there."

"I know, but the last time Ezra ran off doing something I believe that was extremely stupid, I lost him for five years. I just hope that he does not do anything stupid this time." Sabine stated watching the ship rise and lift off.

 **Professor Ranse escorted the four passengers through the Gunship** , Ezra noticed that the ship was running with a minimal crew. When he asked Ranse about it, the older man shrugged his shoulders. The mission was sanctioned by the New Republic, but it was not a high priority for the Leadership. On board were twenty-two Scientists, Archaeologist, Historians and Technicians. The crew consisted of twenty-seven officers and men. Four of the crew were armed Security Officers. To Ezra this did not bode well, for some reason the ship felt empty and deserted. Especially normally there was close to fifty crew and officers assigned to a Corellian Gunship. Inside the main Dining Hall, the Mission Team were waiting for Ranse to give the initial briefing.

"Welcome everyone, these four are special consultants for this mission to Mustofar. Tones, Adrar make sure that everyone has their equipment ready. Coffar you and your technicians need to ensure that when we arrive that you unpack the storage containers. Now remember people we are after certain Jedi Artifacts and Relics that the Empire moved to Mustofar." Ranse continued as he picked up a data pad. "Once on ground, no one goes anywhere without there group, we do not need someone getting lost in the labyrinth of the Prison. Also remember there will be several hundred Jedi that were murdered there. Tones that is your department, when we find the Morgue I need samples of all the victims." After the briefing he led the four away.

"Collecting samples of the dead Jedi. I doubt you will find any bodies. Not of Jedi anyhow." Ashoka stated as she lowered her eyes to the floor sadly.

"What do you mean? There must be bodies. We have all seen the reports there were two hundred and forty-three Jedi taken to Mustofar. I doubt that they were all disposed of." Ranse asked as he looked concerned. He had promised the New Republic Council that he would find genetic samples of Jedi so they could use it to look for Jedi Potentials with a genetic comparison.

"Jedi bodies fade into the Force when they die. You might find their clothes but that is all." Ezra informed Ranse as the Scientist turned and looked pale. "Any bodies there probably will be the ones that the Empire sent to Mustofar to be tortured and killed for aiding Jedi or having some other connection to the Jedi."

Ashoka knew that the Empire had taken over one hundred Jedi Temple Guards to Mustofar, the others were executed when the Empire attacked the various temples throughout the Galaxy. But some were taken to Mustofar to be interrogated for information about hidden Jedi or Younglings that the Temple Guards would know about.

"That complicates one of the parameters that we are going to Mustofar for." Ranse fumed as he tried to think of a way to acquire the needed samples.

"There is a chance that the Empire has some samples in the Med Lab. They took blood of everyone when they first arrived. They could be stored in Medical." Alessa stated blandly as she thought back to her first day of arriving at Mustofar. That lifted Ranse's spirits as he looked at the young woman with light orange Togruta coloring and long flowing purple hair.

"I will show you to your rooms, unfortunately space is limited so you two young ladies will be sharing a room and you and the Wookie will another." Ranse said to them as he led them forward toward the port side of the ship.

"That is alright Grulacka I once shared a room with a Losat, so hopefully it won't be as bad as that." Ezra commented hearing the big Wookie grumble, then begin to laugh. Woofing heavily as he reached out and tapped Ezra affectionately.

Ashoka heard the laughter and smiled, she was worried that Grulacka would not get along with the other two. Grulacka could be a little stiff and opinionated about humans, she could understand the Wookie was one of the slaves that had been taken to an Imperial Ship Building Station and forced to construct Star Destroyers. When the Shipyard was destroyed, Grulacka and a few hundred others escaped and went home.

 **Ranse had requested that the three Jedi** be on the Bridge when the Gunship arrived at Mustofar. Grulacka protested but after Ashoka assured him that they would meet with him later and tell him all about it he settled down. When Ezra stepped on the Bridge he noticed that the small crew was strangely quiet, even Captain Ogga. The fish headed Mon Calmarii just stared at the violent world and hissed.

"Captain I believe the Prison is located near the Northern Hemisphere, well away from the Lava Flows and Lakes." Ranse pointed towards a large mountain range that ran for thousands of miles. The isolated location seemed to be encased in white clouds of steam from the other parts of the planet due to the molten rock.

"We will have to scan for an appropriate landing location. This could take several hours." Ogga stated as he looked over at the sensor station. The crewman began to scan the Northern Mountains near the Prison.

"In the meantime, I will get the team organized and ready to get to work." Ranse left the Bridge almost giddy with anticipation.

Ezra looked at Alessa and saw her shiver, he knew the last time she had seen Mustofar was when she stowed away on an unmanned Supply Shuttle that was leaving for its next delivery. Before that was when the Jedi Hunters brought her here to be interrogated and executed. Leaving the Bridge, the Three Jedi went to their Temporary quarters to pack their own gear. Ezra looked at his second Lightsaber, the one he constructed on the Desolate Moon when he was marooned there. His original was stored within a special holster that could not be seen by anyone. Shrugging he decided that it might be a good idea for Alessa to at least carry the crude Lightsaber. Going to her room he handed her the Lightsaber. "This is a crude Lightsaber that I built when I was marooned. It does not have a lockdown switch. So, if you take your finger of the activator it will deactivate."

Alessa looked over the foot-long Lightsaber and smiled. It was crude but it was a functional Lightsaber. Hiding inside her jacket. "Thank you, Ezra. I was not looking forward going down there without some type of protection."

"I know what you mean, this place gives me the crawlies." Ashoka said from the other side of the small room. "It feels like a grave site, it feels eerie." She could not explain it but she saw that the other two had the same feelings, it felt gloomy and brooding. Like if you were entering an old Rock Built Castle or Fortress that was damp and cold. "I would suggest we keep our eyes and the Force open. We do not know what is down there."

Landing the Gunship on a large open solidified plateau was the easy part. The hard part was the Prison was situated a half mile away amongst some rugged terrain. As Ranse's Technicians unloaded the cargo bay, Coffar surveyed the landscape.

"Professor I do not think we can use the Cargo Speeders. The terrain is too rocky, it will take hours to clear a path. I think the mid-sized Cargo Sleds would be the best bet." Coffar said as she pointed the small and large boulders, pointed rock formations and the uneven ground.

"So, we will have to walk. Bring the prefab's, we can set up camp at the base of the Prison." Ranse ordered as he nodded. "Sergeant Manis could you scout ahead and make sure the path is clear."

The ranking Security Guard nodded and signaled for his team to move out. Heading for the Prison.

"Professor we will also go." Ezra said to the Scientist as he, Ashoka, Alessa and Grulacka moved towards the opening in the rocky terrain.

"Remember do not touch anything. The Empire had a habit of boobytrapping abandoned facilities." Coffar said as she had her men start to load the Cargo Sleds. Two Astromech Droids beeped and sputtered to the one side of the Sleds.

"We will keep that in mind, thanks." Ezra replied as he and his small group walked through the rocks and headed for the Prison. As they made their way around the rough boulders, pointed rocks and uneven ground. He had thought that they would be able to get to the bottom of the Prison in a couple of minutes, but two hours later they approached the base of the Prison.

"Where are Manis and his men?" Ashoka asked as she looked around. The four-member Security detail had left several minutes before they did, but there was no sign of them.

"Perhaps they got lost." Alessa said as she looked back to the path.

"How could they miss the massive Prison? Unless they somehow did not look up they could not possibly not see it." Ezra stated as he pointed at the huge almost black and grey prison walls that well over five hundred meters high. "Should we go and look for them?"

"Grulacka do you think you can find them?" Ashoka asked the large Wookie as he sniffed the air. Barking and Growling to her. "He said that with all the Sulfur and Burning Molten Rock he cannot smell them."

"Well I did not see any footsteps on the trail as we approached. Between the ship and here they just vanished. Let's head back and see if we can find where they must have veered off." Ezra said as he put his hand inside his jacket and the hidden holster with his Lightsaber was. Retracing their steps Grulacka found the footsteps from the Military boots. Then nothing. No more boot prints no sign of the four men. Searching around with his hunting instincts he soon found a small bit of uniform. Standard issue.

Barking and growling, Grulacka reached back to his Bowcaster and snarled.

"That is all Grulacka can find, no other trace." Ashoka translated as she also began to look around the rocky terrain. Shaking her head. All of them saw the approaching Mission Team Members and they frowned.

"What is it?" Ranse asked as he approached, not showing any real concern.

"Your Security Detail is no-where to be found." Ezra told Ranse as he pointed to the boot prints that seemed to end and no others could be seen.

"Where are they?" Ranse asked then picked up his transmitter. "Sergeant Manis, do you hear me?" They could only hear static. "Security Detail can you hear me?" Again static. "Should we send out search parties?" He asked the only other experienced people that was available.

"No, then you will have more that could get lost. I would suggest you tell everyone to stay in their groups and no one is to wonder off alone." Ezra advised Ranse. "Who else is armed amongst your party?"

"We all have sidearms. It won't do much good though, most of us could not hit a Star Cruiser at ten feet." Coffar said as she stepped up next to Ranse. The Team Leader nodded, it was true. He himself had a small blaster strapped to his waist and he knew he could barely shoot the thing. He was a Scientist not a Soldier.

"All right, here is what we are going to do. Grulacka you and Alessa will go with the group. Get set up and then contact the ship. Tell Captain Ogga to lock down the ports and not open them until we tell him to."

"Should we not ask Captain Ogga to send some of his crew to be our guards? After all they are in the New Republic Military." Ranse asked wanting some armed men that knew how to fire blasters to be around.

"No, it is best that Captain Ogga protect his ship with his crew. This could be nothing and we do not need some trigger-happy people jumping at shadows. Tell your people to put their blasters on heavy stun." Ashoka said as she then told Grulacka what the plan was. "Come on Ezra let us see if we can find the lost Security Detail. Maybe that got turned around and somehow got lost."

Out of earshot from the others Ezra put a hand on Ashoka's shoulder. "You do not think that the Security Detail got lost, do you?" Seeing her pull her two Lightsabers out from her jacket. He did as well.

"Not a chance, something else is going on here. Especially if Grulacka could not find any sign of them. That concerns me. Come on let's look around." Ashoka said as she held her two Lightsabers in her hands.

Three hours later they quit, there was no sign of the four men. Not even a trace. Going down the trail they headed for the Prison again. When they arrived at what was going to be the Basecamp, they saw that several of the Team was cautiously putting up the Prefab Buildings and Tents. All of them were glancing towards the rocks and boulders, their hands close to their blasters as much as possible. Finding Ranse talking to the different heads of the groups, they could see that even the Lead Scientist was somewhat wary. Finding Alessa and Grulacka, near one of the entrances to the Prison. One of the Atromech Droids was plugged in, attempting to open the door and shut down any security defenses and alarms.

"Any sign of them?" Alessa asked as she gestured towards the group of Scientists and Academics. "They all seem to be a little nervous."

"No sign, no trace and no bodies." Ashoka replied as she looked at the green and white Droid.

"Digit here is trying to open the door. It seems that most of the power has been shut down." Alessa told them as the Droid twittered and squeaked.

"Is he going to be able to unlock the door, if we have to we could always cut a hole big enough for us to enter." Ezra quietly stated; seeing and knowing that the others did not want to announce yet that they had Lightsabers or that they were Jedi.

"Let's wait and see if Digit can open the door." Ashoka said just as quietly. "I do not think that any of the Expedition is in too much of a hurry to get in now." Looking back at the Group as they warily moved about not going to far from each other. "They are afraid of the unknown."

"Tonight, I think it might be best if two of us stays awake with whoever is placed on Guard Duty." Ezra advised as he saw the others nod in approval and agreement. "Alessa and I will take the first watch tonight."

"Then in six hours, Grulacka and I will." Ashoka said as she thought about the fact that none of them was going to get much sleep while they were on Mustofar. Not that she believed that she would be able to sleep here in the first place.


	16. Chapter 16

Mission to Mustofar: Part 2

 **To Ezra it looked funny to see the Expedition team** walking around nervously as they set up the camp. Each of the Scientists, Academics and Technicians stayed well within the main area. All believed that the four-member Guard Detail was grisly murdered, but the truth was no one knew what happened to them. Glancing back at the Astromech Droid Digit, he saw that the Droid was having problems breaking the access codes that would open one of the Door. Professor Ranse stepped over followed by one of his fellow Scientists, no one was willing to go anywhere without someone with them. Alessa's suggested to the Team to have a buddy system.

"Has it been able to open the door yet?" Ranse asked as he gestured to the Droid.

"No, it seems that there are security blocks that it has to overwrite." Ezra told Ranse as he sat down on one of the grey boulders.

"As soon as Coffar and her group are done setting up, I will have them come over and help the Droid open the door, this mission must be accomplished." Ranse said impatiently, not concerned about anything else.

"We want to get inside to see if we can find your Security Detail. People come first Professor." Ashoka said as she frowned at the Scientist.

"How do you know that they might be inside?" Ranse asked as he grunted disproval. "Once the door is open you can search for them, we are here for another reason and I am not leaving until we accomplish that." Turning he strode back toward the camp.

"I am starting to not like him." Alessa said as she watched the man and the other Scientist walk away.

"Alessa I can feel his fear, he is afraid. This is not going as he predicted and like most Scientists they do not like the unknown." Ezra told her, as the Droid unlocked the door. "Good job Digit."

The Droid beeped, rolling inside to access another input socket. Switching on the lights for the long tunnel. Several of the Scientist and Academics began to gather at the entrance, led by Ranse. "Alright people, break into your two groups. Remember what we are here for. Collect the items on your lists." Ranse ordered smiling broadly.

"Wait." Ezra said holding up his hand stopping Ranse from entering the Prison. "One of us will go with each group, Grulacka can you stay here with the Technicians?" The Wookie growled but agreed.

"What are you doing, I am in charge and I say who goes where?" Ranse stated angrily, stepping up to glare at the much younger man. "I do not care who you are, this is my Expedition and my mission."

"I realize that Professor, I am only thinking of your safety and that of your people. We do not know what happened to your Security Detail and until we do I think it would be best to observe caution." Ezra said calmly looking at the other Scientists and Academics who seemed to agree with Ezra not Ranse.

"Professor, I think we should do as he says. These Relics, Artifacts and Genetic Samples are important. But not as important as any of us." Doctor Vulak said standing behind Ranse.

Grumbling Ranse glared back and saw the others nodding with agreement. "People we cannot be dissuaded about the importance of our mission. Yes, there are some risks, but I for one am willing to accept them." He said desperately trying to regain his command of them. Seeing that he had failed. "Fine!" He loudly stated.

"Good, Ashoka and Alessa will go with you Professor Ranse. While I will go with Doctor Vulak and the Academics." Ezra pointed to the Twil'ek Medical Doctor.

"Alright then let us go already." Ranse let the two women lead the way as they entered the dark tunnel, lite only by the flickering lights and the glow rods that Five Scientist and Three Academics held. After a moment Ezra led the other Five inside. The other eight Technicians and Grulacka watched them walk inside.

 **When Grulacka turned** back around he suddenly became alarmed, there were eight Technicians but what he saw now he noticed that two were missing. Barking and growling loudly, he pointed to Coffar gesturing to the middle-aged woman.

"I do not understand you, what is the matter?" Coffar asked then watched with interest as the huge brown Wookie count on his fingers then pointed at the Technicians. Coffar looked confused then looked around. "Wait; where is Tolar and Granson?" Yelling their names Coffar became even more concerned that they did not answer. "What happened to them, they were just here?"

Grulacka stomped over where the two men had been standing and looked around the area, he could see the boot-prints but nothing else. No sign of them being dragged off or any other sign of them being forcefully taken.

"Should we tell Professor Ranse?" One of the other Technicians asked as she glanced about with panic and fear.

"No, it would mean one of us would have to go inside to tell him. The Comm-links won't work, there is a jammer functioning. Alright, no one goes anywhere we are not doing anything else until they come back." Coffar ordered as she felt afraid that she might be next. Grulacka nodded his big shaggy head and pulled down his bow-caster and fitted a bolt.

 **Inside Ezra led the Twil'ek Doctor** and the four others to a junction. Looking at the signs that showed numbers and levels, they turned right. As Ashoka, Alessa and Ranse's group turned left. Ezra whispered for them to be careful, then led the smaller group towards the Medical Wing. As he walked he saw Cells, each one had a different number and color. One of the Academics opened a cell and a horrible smell wafted out into the corridor. Then the man looked in with his glow-rod. Stepping back with a squawk, putting his hand over his mouth. Inside was a decomposing corpse of a Mon Calamarii.

"Giles get a sample, at least we can notify the family of whoever that was. Do not open any more cells. Perhaps later we can, but right now we need to get to Medical." Vulak ordered barely audible as he looked at the gruesome sight, the Mon Cal had a large hole in its domed head that showed that someone shot him in the head at close range. Looking back at Ezra who exhaled and shook his head. "That is the most disgusting sight I have ever witnessed." Vulak said to Ezra, paling slightly.

"I am sure there will be countless others just as bad. Come on Doctor we need to get to Medical." Ezra said as they waited for Giles to take a sample then come back, she seemed to be as shocked as the others who barely spoke.

 **Feeling bored and deserted** , Sabine threw the blankets off herself. It was difficult to sleep without her husband within her arms. Throwing on a rob over her sleep wear, she went to get a snack. She had resisted the late-night snacks or raids to the pantries in fear that she would become fat. Her mother had warned her that some women had trouble getting rid of the baby weight after they gave birth. She was determined not to be fat. Entering the kitchen, she decided to eat some vegetables, deciding that it would cut down the grumblings of her stomach. She had not noticed at first the lone person sitting in the corner sipping at a mug of High Mountain Nectar. After she saw him she smiled. "You are up kind of late, brother."

"So are you." Triston replied as he continued to sip the one-time alcoholic cold drink, now it was warm and did not taste that good.

"I cannot sleep without Ezra, that and I am a little hungry. You?" She stated picking up and crunching on a couple of stalks of raw greenery.

"I know we have only been married for about two weeks but I miss Alessa." Triston explained as he continued to sip his drink, wincing at the flavor.

"It will not get any better, every time Ezra leaves me I miss him so much that I have trouble sleeping." Sabine stated then frowned even more. "Also, now when Ezra is gone off somewhere, our mother has decided that she needs to be at the Doctor appointments to make sure that I am doing everything that he tells me to."

"What do you expect you are having her first grandchild, I am sure she will eventually be more relaxed about it." Triston smiled slightly hoping that their mother was not that way when and if he and Alessa have children.

"Let us hope." She said as she finished her snack and stood, about to go back to bed. "Well goodnight, I have to get some sleep." As she left she looked back and saw Triston refill his mug with some fresh Nectar.

 **Slowly making their way** , Ezra and the others entered the Medical Suite. The room was extremely large, with fifteen or twenty long metal tables lining the far wall. Stepping closer Ezra looked at the nearest table and pointed to one of the thirty or forty-one-inch holes that ran throughout the table.

"Those are Bio-Chemical drains, when a Doctor or Medical Droid conducts an operation all the blood and other Bodily Fluids drain out through them." Doctor Vulak explained, frowning at the crudeness of the instruments that hung off the table. "Those instruments are not current even from that age. This is more of another Torture Chamber. No amnestic, no antibiotics and definitely no amenities."

Suddenly everyone froze when they heard something clicking and clacking towards them from the shadows. Ezra spun and looked at a Gray colored Droid stumbling towards them. It looked like a type of Protocol Droid but it had four arms and hands. Each hand had multi-purpose Medical instruments on its fingers. "Bzzt, all Prisoners must be processed. Bzzt."

Ezra put his hand on Doctor Vulak moving him back from the Medical Table and away from the Strange Droid. "What are you?" Vulak asked as the Droid turned towards Vulak.

"Unauthorized inquiry. Bzzt." The Droid countered as sparks came from its chest. Then a series of static as it focused its one optic eye on the small group. "Step forward to be processed, according to Imperial Code 3223.5."

"I do not think this thing is going to be helpful Doctor." One of the Genetic Academics said as he pulled his blaster.

The Droid burst out loudly at the Academic. "Unauthorized Action. Prisoners are not authorized to have Weapons. Relinquish that Weapon to the nearest Prison Guard or Guard Droid. After processing you will be disciplined for Unauthorized Action."

The Academic raised the blaster and shot two red bolts at the Droid and it bounced off harmlessly. "He is ray shielded." One of the others said as the bolts splattered harmlessly off the Droid.

"Illegal Action, Discipline Authorized." The Droid's two top hands changed into a sort of Electrical taser, but before it could harm the man that fired the weapon. Ezra ignited and slashed and cut off all four of its arms in one fluid motion. Then spinning his Lightsaber around cut its legs off. "ALERT! ALERT! ARMED JEDI ON PREMISES! ARMED JEDI ON PREMISES! IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED!" Ezra winced at the loud volume that the Droid was broadcasting echoing around the room, slashing downward he cut the Droid from its head to what would be its groin. The destroyed Droid stopped shouting.

The Five others stared first at Ezra then the Lightsaber. Vulak was the first to speak in almost a whisper. "You are a Jedi?" He said in awe.

"Yes, but I am on a sabbatical." Ezra replied deactivating his Lightsaber. One of the Academics came out of her stupor and moved up to him excitingly.

"Sir, I would love to talk to you. I have been studying Jedi Lore and History most of my life and I would like to talk to you about it if you have the chance. I have probably a million questions that I would like to ask you." Tinu Follows said as she smiled at Ezra.

"Now is not the time Tinu." Vulak said as he stared at Ezra.

Ezra could tell that they all had questions that they would like to ask him, but Vulak was right now was not the time. "We better get what you came here for, I am thinking if one of these Droids are working there might be more."

"That is true, when doing research on this Prison. I noticed that there was close to over fifty assigned here." One of the other Academics said as he moved over to look and catalog some of the instruments that hung around the room.

"We need to finish then go make sure the others know and are safe." Ezra advised as the Five others began to search the Medical Suite for what they were assigned to find.

 **Leading the First Group under Professor Ranse** , Ashoka and Alessa came to another junction. One of the Scientists pulled a spray and marked the corridor that they had come from. At first Ranse had opened cell doors that were marked, but after seeing several corpses inside he stopped. Remarking that as soon as they could they would take Genetic Samples from those that they found. Either on their next trip inside or a follow-up mission later. What Ranse wanted to find now was the Relic and Artifact storage room. Ascending to the next level they followed the maps and numbers that appeared at each Junction.

Ashoka looked over at Alessa who seemed to be just stumbling along. Alessa was biting her bottom lip as they moved through the Prison. She had troubling memories of this place and as they reached a section of fortified cells she stopped. "This was my cell." She whispered to Ashoka, opening the door. Inside the cell was empty, but was open to the adjoining cells by three long thick bars. "That one was my Masters." She pointed to the other cell that was to the right. Ashoka went to the access locking device and read the numbers on it. No name appeared.

"There is no name just a series of numbers starting with a letter." Ashoka said as she hoped to at least know who it was that initially trained Alessa.

"What is the delay, we need to go another level up to reach the storage area?" Ranse asked impatiently, glaring at the two women.

"She needs to do this, the Relics and Artifacts have waited this long. They can wait another few minutes." Ashoka said sternly to Ranse as Alessa stepped into the cell that was her Masters. Inside felt clean and pure to her, even though he had died in violence. Closing her eyes, she hoped to have some type of connection with the much older man. But nothing came, just the familiarity of his presence.

"He helped me so much Ashoka, he would teach me before and after each time he was taken away for interrogation and torture. I believe if it was not for him I would have died here, alone in that cell." Alessa looked sadly at her cell. Stepping back out and rejoining the group she exhaled. Much of the fear she had felt was gone, replaced by the sadness of loss she had when she was held here. The loss of her Mother and then her Master. But now she was ready to accept it, she would mourn them later. Smiling slightly, she was ready to go on.

Reaching the Storage Room, they had to force the door open with prybars. Entering they found Crates inside. Each one had sequence and storage numbers painted on the top and side of each metal crate. "Dorda try to find a manifest. The rest of you start opening Crates carefully, you all know what we are looking for."

"What would that be, Professor?" Ashoka asked as several of them but Dorda and Ranse began to use prybars to open the tops of the Crates.

"Tombs and Ancient Books about Jedi Lore." Ranse stated. "Along with certain Relics and Artifacts." Peering inside one Crate his eyes widened. "This one may interest you two." As he pointed inside and had the man move over to another one.

Ashoka and Alessa looked inside and saw that the Crate was almost filled with Lightsabers. Dozens of them, possibly around one hundred were inside the Crate. Picking one of them up, Ashoka looked it over. Pressing the Activator, it hummed to life, the dark blue blade lite the room in its brilliance. Deactivating it she looked at the bottom of the hilt, some Jedi placed glyphs indicating their names on their Lightsabers. This one did. She stared at the glyphs and felt tears come to her eyes, Master Orllo Haspears. She knew the older Human Man, he was a teacher of Healing, using the Force to heal not harm. Seeing the multitude of Lightsabers, she felt saddened. Each one represented a Jedi that was probably dead, killed in this hellish Prison years ago. Their Lightsabers stored in a Crate collecting dust. Putting it back she closed the lid of the Crate, determined to take it with them when they left from this trip.

After another hour, the Group was ready to depart from this trip. Ranse wanted to schedule three more surgeons into the Storage Room. This one he had decided as being successful. "Alright, take what we have found so far. We need to study and catalog these items back at the Base Camp." He ordered as Ahsoka picked up the Crate of Lightsabers. Once of the Academics with a small Hover-sled gestured for her to add it to his load.

"I will take that for you Ma'am, that way you do not have to carry it." The Old Academic said smiling at her kindly. Ashoka nodded her thanks then stepped out front to lead the Group out. On the way they met with Ezra and his Group.

"Did you find the Genetic Samples, Doctor Vulak?" Ranse asked his colleague.

"Yes, well most of them. We cannot tell which ones are Jedi and which ones are not, maybe after we study them we can isolate the samples that have the mini-chlorines." Vulak replied as the two groups made their way to the door that Digit had opened.

Once outside, Grulacka gave them the bad news. Two more were missing and he could not find hide or hair of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Mission to Mustofar: Part 3

" **Alright, this is my suggestion.** Tomorrow, we all go back to the ship. Leave and contact the New Republic and have them send in troops to look for the missing people." Ezra said to Professor Ranse seeing the older man shake his head.

"No, if we do that the New Republic Brass might not let us return. There is so much more we must do here. This might be our only opportunity to do this." Ranse stated firmly as he studied some of the Relics and Artifacts that were found in the Storage Room. Ezra knew that there was no point trying to convince Ranse. Returning to where Ashoka and Alessa were looking at the numerous Lightsabers from the Crate, both were listing names on a Data Pad.

"How is it going?" Ezra asked the two as he sat down. Glancing at the pile of Lightsabers that sat off to one side.

"Well we are half done, most of these do not have names but there are so far twenty-nine that do. I knew most of them." Ashoka said sadly as she bit her bottom lip. So many of her friends and allies died in the Purge and to see some of their Lightsabers sitting in a Crate made her even more upset. The Emperor, Vadar and the Empire had killed so many that it did not make sense. In one way, it was a lot like genocide. Wiping out a whole part of a species just because it was a threat to the power and position that the Emperor had. She knew that this was just a small number that the Emperor had decimated, others had died and there was no record or acknowledgment that they did die or that they lived for that matter. Looking at another Lightsaber she frowned, it was another that she had known. But not by name she just remembered it was a young Twil'ek girl, that was a few years younger than she was during that time.

"Maybe you should do that later, Ashoka? I noticed something that might upset you more." Ezra said as he pointed to the side of the Crate. Ashoka looked then dropped the Lightsaber she was looking over. The Crate indicated that it was one of three. There was two more Crates that held Lightsabers still in the Storage room.

"So many more." Ashoka whispered, realizing the increased numbers that went from about one hundred to many, many more. "We will need to find them, if only half have identification glyphs then it would be worth knowing."

Ranse looked over at the three Jedi and the Wookie. He was upset that they would suggest that they leave, there was so much more to do. They had only started with the Storage Room and the Genetic Samples. Those from the Medical Suite were a start but there had to be more samples to be taken from those that had been killed or died in their cells. Doctor Vulak was in another Prefab measuring the Mini-Chlorines of those that they had found and so far, it had been inconclusive. Unfortunately, none of the samples had names, just numbers. Which meant that there were more to be discovered in the Medical Suite and in the cells. "Adrar, how goes the Catalog of Relics that we found?"

"It will take time, I would suggest that we pack them and Catalog them later. We do not want to miss anything." Adrar the Lead Archaeologist said as he picked up a ceramic small Statue of a Man holding a Lightsaber high in the air. Brushing off the dust, he frowned. The other that went with this one was missing. Exhaling he shook his head swearing. "Kiffak, I hope the other is in here somewhere or in the Storage Room. This could be a devastating loss." He mumbled putting the Relic back in the Crate.

"Yes, that might be a good idea. We do not want to rush in the Cataloging of these Artifacts and Relics." Ranse replied as he looked at list that they had done so far. It was not thorough it lacked a lot of the critical information about the objects. Picking up another Data Pad he scowled. "Where is Dorda's report? He was supposed to have the Manifest compiled by now."

"I do not know, he went to his tent to work on it." Adrar replied as he started looking for the pair to the Relic he held.

"Tones, do you mind going and getting Dorda? we need that Manifest." Ranse asked as he looked over another Data Pad. Tones left then came back half an hour later.

"I cannot find him, no one has seen Dorda since we got back." Tones said excitingly as he thought about the others that had disappeared.

"Search the camp, then have everyone assemble outside. This is getting ridiculous." Ranse ordered as he went to tell Ezra, Ashoka and Alessa the grim news. When he returned, Dorda was not the only one missing. Two others were also gone, taken right out of their tents.

This bothered Ezra as he heard the details from others that were in the tents with the missing. They heard nothing, saw nothing and did not know they were missing until they looked for them. "That makes eight people gone, missing. Taken without leaving a trace."

"Sir, I think I agree with them. We need to get back to the ship and contact the New Republic, if this keeps up none of us will be able to because we will be gone." Coffar stated looking around at the frightened people that remained.

"No, we have to complete this Expedition. I will contact Captain Ogga and have him send a distress call to the New Republic. But I am not leaving until we are done." Ranse picked up his comm-link and tried to call the Ship. No answer, he tried again. "This is strange, Ogga would have someone monitoring the transmissions all the time."

Ezra frowned, he instantly thought the worst-case scenario. "Alright, Grulacka and I will run back and check on them. Hopefully it is just that the comm is down." The big Wookie nodded and the two ran off down the path. Alessa and Ashoka watched them go, concerned.

Grulacka was amazed on how fast Ezra was as they ran, he had to increase his stride as they made their way through the boulders and jagged rocky extrusions. As they approached the ship, Grulacka moaned. One of the hatches was open. Pointing to the Hatch, he pulled out his Bow-Caster. Grumbling and Growling.

"I see it." Ezra said as he removed his Lightsaber. "Let us check." Entering the ship, Ezra noticed several Blaster burns and scorch marks in the corridor. There had been a fire fight near the hatch. Further on he saw three hand blasters pistols laying on the floor, their owners nowhere to be found. As they searched the ship, it became apparent that no one was on board. Going to the Bridge. "Oh Shit. Tell me that is not the long-range communicator system?" Ezra asked as he pointed to a smashed and demolished station. Even the emergency transponder was destroyed. "Can you fix it?"

Grulacka looked at the system and gave a low growl. It was beyond repair.

"Well now the total is 31, that does not help the situation any." Ezra commented as he stepped over to the flight controls. They were not damaged; the ship could still take off and even enter Hyperspace. There still was a huge problem, sure he, Grulacka and Ashoka could fly a ship. But a ship like this needed a crew. It would be utter folly to even attempt to fly a ship this big with just three people. "We better get back, let us seal the Bridge."

 **Ashoka watched as the remaining people** stayed together, not wanting to risk being abducted or disappearing as the others had been. She was confused at the attitude of Professor Ranse; any rational person would be more concerned about his people than about the Expedition success or failure.

"Pascal! Has anyone seen Pascal, he was standing right here and now he is gone!" Coffar yelled as she spun around desperately looking around where her fellow Technician had just been.

"Giles, he is gone too." Doctor Vulak suddenly said as he stared at the empty spot where his fellow Doctor had just been. "I only looked away for a second."

"I do not care what you say Professor, we are going back to the ship." Coffar said as she glanced around seeing the others of the Expedition approved completely, all except Ranse.

"No, I am in charge here and no one is leaving! I have too much invested in this project and no one is going to threaten that!" Ranse stated loudly pulling out his blaster. "Anyone tries to leave I will shoot them for desertion." Leveling his blaster at Coffar. "Now get back to work." But before he could demonstrate his threat the blaster flew from his hand into Ashoka's.

"Professor, I do not believe that you have the right to force these people to continually endanger themselves. If they want to leave then they can leave." Ashoka said calmly. "Everyone pack the essentials, Alessa and I will escort you back to the ship." She did not have to repeat herself as the remaining group of people began to pack, then return in seconds ready to leave.

"I am not leaving and I want volunteers to remain here with me to complete this work." Ranse said as he glared over the remaining members of his expedition. No one moved or raised their hands. "You are all cowards and fools. We may never get this opportunity again, if the New Republic determines that this is too dangerous then they may not allow anyone to return."

"Professor this is too dangerous, ten of our fellow members have disappeared without a trace. I am a Doctor not a martyr. I did not come here to possibly die." Vulak said to Ranse. "Once it is safe then perhaps the New Republic will let us return."

"I am still staying." Ranse mumbled, turning to go back into his Prefab to continue his work. The others lined up and with Ashoka in front and Alessa at the rear they set out to meet up with Ezra and Grulacka.

 **Twice now, Sabine thought as she went to the balcony**. Twice Ezra had run off on some type of adventure and she remained here at Knownest. It was not fair, especially now. Not that her mother would allow her to go and endanger herself. But she had done that for years and now to be on the sidelines it just felt wrong. Basically, she was bored. Bored of not being in the thick of it again. She had her memories of the past to think about, it was not the same. Her main thoughts were those adventures she had with Ezra, she had been such a fool. She had known almost in the beginning that he was the one she wanted as hers, and instead of acting upon that she waited. He had tried to impress her almost from the start, the problem was that she was impressed with him already. Maybe it was that they were the only ones on the Ghost that were the same age, or maybe it was that he seemed to be there when she needed him. Exhaling she realized that she had so many regrets that it was important to her that she never have anymore.

 **Eleven of what was left of the Expedition** walked hurriedly down the trail back to the Gunship. Alessa watched as the ones in front of her, stared one way then the other looking for any threats to suddenly appear. She herself had her Lightsaber in her hand. She could not believe that Professor Ranse refused to leave, glancing back she silently hoped that the stubborn man was not being foolish as well. She also was concerned because Ashoka had decided to carry the box of Lightsabers with her, refusing to leave them behind. Halfway to the ship the group ahead of her stopped. She instantly became concerned. Moving forward she passed the others, who did not want to be left alone as they followed her to what had stopped them. Then she saw Ezra and Grulacka, she caught the tail end of them telling Ashoka. All the Ship's crew were gone.

The news ran through the remainder and Vulak and Coffar shook visibly. "What are we going to do?" Coffar asked Ezra and Ashoka. "None of us knowns how to fly a ship."

"We do. But that is not the problem. The problem is that three of us cannot adequately pilot a Gunship for a long trip. It needs at least a dozen to keep a ship that size in flight." Ashoka declared frowning at the situation.

"Perhaps we do not have to. Once in orbit perhaps the short-range transmitter can contact someone for help." Ezra said as he considered just getting what was left of the Expedition out of danger. "That will be what Ashoka, Grulacka and Alessa can do. I am staying, someone has to discover what is happening here."

"You are not staying here alone, if you stay I stay." Alessa stated with determination. "I still want to face more of my past here."

"I do not agree with this Ezra, Alessa. We should all stay, Grulacka can pilot the ship into orbit." Ashoka said as she saw the big Wookie shake his head negatively. Then woofed and barked at Ashoka. She frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "He says if we stay he stays."

"No, both of you have to go. Do not worry, I promised Sabine I would not do anything stupid. So, I won't." Ezra smirked slightly pulling two Lightsabers out of the Storage Box, then he looked at the frightened others and he grimaced. "Where is Professor Ranse?"

"He decided to remain." Alessa said barely audible.

 **Professor Hindu Ranse watched the remainder of his Expedition leave.** Waving negatively at the cowards he frowned. Of course, he was not a brave man. It was that he feared failure more than whatever dangers were here. This expedition had to succeed, he had based his whole career on it. Convincing the New Republic Historical and Scientific Society along with the Leadership that there was critical and crucial information on Mustofar. Watching as the young Jedi Alessa turn a corner in the rocks and boulders he spun and returned to the Prefab Buildings where the research waited. As he picked up a Data Pad, he noticed that his hand was shaking. Frustrated he made himself stop his hand from shaking in fear and began to coordinate the Manifest. Upset that Dorda had not compiled it before he disappeared. Without warning he passed out and to his dilemma knew that he was now gone as well.

 **Watching the Gunship rise** , Ezra and Alessa waited until it was well off before heading back to make sure Professor Ranse was still alright. "So, what do we do?" Alessa asked with interest on what Ezra's plan was.

Smiling he handed one of the other Lightsabers to Alessa. Pulling his own out and taking it apart and hiding the two halves in his boots. She nodded and did it as well. With the borrowed Lightsabers they walked down the trail back to the Base Camp. She knew what Ezra was planning and hoping for. That the others that had disappeared were not dead, but taken. So, his plan was for them to be taken and maybe find the others and discover what or who was doing this. Approaching the camp, they soon realized that Ranse was gone. A Data Pad sat on the floor of the Prefab. It was the uncompleted Manifest.

"I guess that would be a good place to start." Ezra said as he moved towards the entrance then stepped back surprised. Seeing the Astromech Droid Digit sitting at the entrance and not moving, its head spun and saw them and beeped and twittered. The other Droid that Ezra had not met was with the others on the ship. "What are you doing here Digit?" Ezra asked the Droid and it just beeped. "You should have left with the others." Then Ezra shook his head, like most Astromech's he had met this one had a will of its own and had decided that it also wanted to know what had happened to the Expedition team. Ezra decided he liked the Droid, instantly. "Alright you can come with us." Digit squeaked happily and followed Ezra and Alessa inside.

Down the corridor they turned towards the Hallway that led to the Storage room. Passing several empty cells, he had considered waiting for whatever it was by going into one of the cells and destroying the cell door before waiting. But he did not like the idea of being boxed in. The cells were cramped and if he and Alessa had to defend themselves it might get dicey.

"The Storage room is not much farther." Alessa said tight lipped, she felt a bead of sweat run down her face as they made their way to the vast room.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked seeing that Alessa was slightly pale as she passed one of the overhead lights.

"Yes, just a little nervous. I really do not like this place." Alessa smiled and stepped more surely forward.

"Well I am too and I agree this place really sucks. Next time I have the great idea that you need to face your past smack me in the back of the head. Or have Sabine do it." He looked over and saw her smile and give a slight chuckle.

"Deal. There it is. Now what?" She asked stepping through the door and looked around the Storage room.

"I guess we wait to see what happens." He said as he sat on one of the Crates and held the Lightsaber before him. She joined him, sitting on another Crate. "I hope it happens soon, My Master Kanan tried to teach me patience but I just never really had learned it." Digit entered and began to scan the room, then beeped. "If nothing happens then we will have to search this whole Prison." Knowing that could take a very long time to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Mission to Mustofar: Part 4

 **The Gunship reached orbit** and Ashoka looked over at Coffar and the two remaining Technicians, they were busy attempting to repair the Long-Range Transmitter. Grulacka believed that it was hopeless. Ashoka believed that it was just as hopeless for the Short-Range Transmitter able to reach anyone. She did not like leaving Ezra and Alessa down on Mustofar, but he had been right. They needed to get the others off Mustofar and away from the possible threat. "Any luck?" She asked Coffar who smiled slightly.

"Yes, if we take the parts from the Short-Range we should be able to get the Long-Range partially functional. It won't reach Corsecaunt, but maybe Ryloth or Bespin." Coffar replied as she and the other two began to put the system back together. "It should be ready in about an hour."

"Good we will try Ryloth." Ashoka said. She knew that the Twil'ek's owed Ezra a huge favor, especially Cham Syndulla. All she would have to do is contact General Cham Syndulla and mention that Ezra Bridger needed help and he would muster a rescue party within a few hours.

 **Closing his eyes, Ezra began to meditate**. He needed to remain calm, it would do no good to feel anxious about what may or may not happen. When Digit began to squawk and beep excitingly he looked where the Droid was focused on. Three Large Crates. That was not right. "Alessa, I think whatever we were waiting for is here." He said pointing to the Three Crates.

"What do you mean? Those Crates, I do not see anything but them." Alessa stared at the Crates and did not understand until she realized that those Crates were not there earlier. Gripping her borrowed Lightsaber tightly she fingered the activator.

"Wait until they do whatever they are going to do." He whispered as he too gripped his borrowed Lightsaber. With quick and precise movement one of the Crates produced a metal arm, it had a stunner attached. As it fired, Ezra activated the Lightsaber and blocked the blue bolt. Lunging towards the Crate he cut it in half and the Holo-imager of the Crate disappeared and a Large Gray Droid sparked where Ezra had cut. Alessa was right behind him cutting the Crate to the left apart, it to sparked and showed a Droid. Before the last one could react, Ezra stabbed it and cut upward. All three Droids dropped to the floor destroyed.

"Guard Droids." Alessa hissed out as she looked down at the two-meter tall Droids, each had a stunner on its right hand. The other held a probe of some type. The blank faced two eyed monstrosities were deactivated. She shivered, these things kept the prisoners in line by using the stunners and the probes.

"They seem to have Holo-imagers that allow them to change into whatever is around them. A camouflaging that allows them to stun and capture someone without alerting those around or nearby." Ezra observed as he looked at the three Droids. "That is what they did, they stunned the victim, dragged them into the Holo-image and then waited until they were not focused on then took the victims away."

"To where and how many more are there?" Alessa asked as she shook her head. Thinking that these things could be all around them and they would not know until they moved.

"Digit can you interface with one of these and pull their memory?" Ezra asked the Droid as it rolled forward extending its data interface, hooking into the Guard Droids port. Twirling the interface around and reading the programing. Reading the inputs on the small screen Ezra frowned. "Four more of these things are online and five regular Guard Droids. The others are offline or destroyed. This says that they were programed to ensure that the prisoners did not escape and if they did to capture and return them to their cells for punishment by the regular Prison Guards."

"So, there is a chance that those that were taken are alive and somewhere inside the Prison. Held in cells. But where?" Alessa gestured above her. "There are almost a thousand Cells here. It would take us a couple of days to explore them all."

"That and we would have to worry about running across more of these Camouflaged Guard Droids. They stun and capture so fast that we might not be as lucky as we were with these." Ezra pointed to the three Droids. "Also, there is something else here, I can sense it. It is not just the Guard Droids there is something beyond that."

"Like what?" Alessa asked feeling a bit confused.

"Think about it, when the Empire left they would have deactivated the Guard Droids or taken the Droids with them. There is something more sinister going on here." Ezra checked and saw that Digit had found some other information. "Shit, these Droids do not take the Prisoners far, they take them to a processing room two floors up and from there another Droid takes them elsewhere."

"So, let's go to that room then." Alessa turned from the Guard Droids, walking out into the corridor as Ezra followed her. Digit unplugged and rolled after them.

 **Ashoka felt frustrated as some Twil'ek Communications Operator,** refused to transfer her transmission to the Exalted General Syndulla. "Will you at least place us on standby and relay a message for me?" The Operator's Lekku quivered with reluctance, then agreed. "Fine tell him that Ezra and his friends need help."

"That is all, do not expect a reply." The Operator replied shaking his Lekku. Putting the Togruta on standby he typed in for Numa the aide of General Syndulla. Told her the message and expected her to order him to terminate the communication.

"Transfer them through immediately." The Numa ordered as she glared at the Operator. She had met and fought with Ezra Bridger during the War and if it was Ezra and any of his friends then by the Great Desert they owed him. Stepping into the General's office. "Cham there is transmission from Ezra Bridger's friends on standby."

Cham Syndulla perked up as he accepted the transmission. "This is General Cham Syndulla, you say you are a friend of Ezra Bridger?"

"Yes, I am Ahsoka Tano and he needs help. As do we." Ashoka stated seeing a slight reluctance from the Twil'ek General. "He mentioned to me once that you liked using a TIE Bomber to destroy a Cruiser."

"Where are you and what do you need?" Cham said firmly as he nodded. His Lekku shimmered. That was not common knowledge, it was something that he, his two warriors, Ezra Bridger and the rest of the Ghost crew would only know. Ashoka told him what had happened and where they were. "I will be there in about six hours."

 **Spinning around Triston's lunge** , Sabine countered then smacked him from behind on his ass. He immediately yelped more in surprise then in pain.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked as he rubbed his right ass cheek in frustration.

Smirking, Sabine saluted him with the stick. "From who else, my husband. He originally helped me train with the Darksaber and then later gave me some other lessons." Feeling a little upset, she missed Ezra drastically.

"That is so unfair." Triston protested as he exhaled then started to laugh.

"In a fight fairness is a relative of chaos." Ursa their mother said from the side, silently being thankful that she had not spared with Sabine first. Not knowing if Sabine would have smacked her on the ass like she had just done to Triston and she did not want to know.

"You want to take a go at it?" Sabine asked wolfishly to her mother, who shook her head negatively.

"No, I have no intention of having you do the same to me. I think I require a few more lessons from Ezra before I am ready to take on either of you." Ursa replied then regretted mentioning Sabine's Husbands name. When she saw tears well up in Sabine's eyes. "Sorry my dear, come show me that counter maneuver." Seeing Sabine smile slightly and showed her mother the movement.

 **Moving slowly and carefully Ezra and Alessa made their way two floors up**. Neither encountered any more of the Strange Camo Guard Droids. But what was odd was the further they went the cleaner the corridors and cells were. Entering a room that had a sign on it that read. " **PRIMARY PROCESSING ROOM 2** ". They entered, immediately seeing Professor Hindu Ranse unconscious on the floor. While Ezra checked him, Alessa stood over them looking about the room for any type of threats.

"He is out cold, looks like he has only been stunned." Ezra stated as Digit entered beeping and squeaking as it rolled into the room. "Digit do you have any tracking devices?" The Droid produced a small chip that Digit could detect. Taking it, Ezra put it inside one of Ranse's pockets. "Ok, let's leave. We then can follow Ranse to wherever they take him." Standing he led them to one of the adjacent cells. Waiting for Ranse to be moved so they could track him to where they were taking him. Hopefully where the others had been taken.

"I hope this works." Alessa whispered as she sat down on one of the benches that was supposed to be a bed.

"Me too." Ezra replied as Digit squeaked that the Tracking Device was moving. Stepping out of the Cell they followed Digit as he rolled further up inside the prison. Up and up they ascended, after half an hour Ezra was wondering how high was Ranse being taken. Turning a corner, he spotted two Large Gray Guard Droids. Both raised hand blasters and fired. Whipping out his borrowed Lightsaber he blocked the blue bolts sending them back toward the Droids. Both impacted and the Droids continued to fire. Alessa threw her borrowed Lightsaber, cutting one of the Droids in half. It fell sending sparks throughout the Dim Corridor. Pulling it back to her she smiled. Meanwhile Ezra continued to block the blue stun bolts advancing on the Guard Droid. With a slash he cut the Droid twice. Letting it drop onto the floor, destroyed. "Well that tells us that this might be where we will find the answers we are seeking."

Opening the door, they were ready for anything, but what they saw shocked them completely. There was close to a hundred people inside. Humans, Mon Calamarii, Wookies, Twil'eks and even a couple of Bothans. A familiar Mon Cal stepped up to them.

"Thank the deep oceans you are here." Captain Ogga said in a whispering voice. "Be careful there are five Guard Droids that patrol through here." Two missing expedition members supported the unconscious Ranse between them.

Suddenly Three of the same Large Gray Droids advanced on Ezra and Alessa.

"WEAPONS ARE FORBIDDEN TO PRISONERS! RELINGUISH THEM TO THE PROPER IMPERIAL AUTHORITIES!" One of the Droids said as it held high a stun-baton. Ezra simply cut the Droid apart. Alessa moved over to the other two and with a simple maneuver cut both down.

"Where did all these others come from?" Ezra asked waving his right hand around encompassing the crowd of Prisoners.

"They are from prior expeditions that came before us, I would bet that the New Republic would never have sent us if they knew about the past Expeditions disappearing here." Ogga looked over at the unconscious Ranse and frowned. Later he would have words with Ranse and if he found out that the Professor knew about the other Expeditions there would be criminal charges.

Picking up the Blasters that the Droids had on their sides, Ezra handed them to the Security Men that had disappeared. "Get everyone out into the corridor, wait for us. I want to know what is going on here." Ezra walked past the others heading further into the Cell Block. The answer was somewhere ahead.

 **Aboard a Frigate** , Cham arrived at Mustofar and his Scanners showed the Gunship off to port. Having his communications officer contact them.

"Bring your ship alongside and I will have you come on board." Cham ordered them as the Gunship moved to the Port Docking station. "Numa have the Shuttles get ready along with the Assault teams we are going down."

Cham was not surprised when the Togruta Female that he had talked to or a Wookie wanted to join him and his men as they prepared to depart. Thirty Twil'ek Soldiers readied their weapons as the Shuttle left the Hanger Deck and soared down towards Mustofar.

 **Ezra and Alessa approached another door** , Ezra opened the door by cutting a hole through the thick metal. Inside another sign could be seen. " **WARDENS OFFICE** ". Alessa moved her Lightsaber up to a guard position when she saw two Imperial Navy Prison Guards standing not moving against the far wall. Ezra stopped before them and looked at the two long dead men. Both were nothing but skeletons, blaster holes could be seen in their foreheads. "That is weird, who would put dead men here?" Alessa asked as she looked and saw that both dead men were hung on hooks.

Ezra pointed towards a reception desk off to one side. Another Dead man sat behind the desk in a chair. "This is getting stranger and stranger." He remarked as he approached the man and saw a black char mark on his chest. Showing where the man had been shot in the chest with a blaster. Stepping besides the long dead man he looked at the screen, it was blank and turned off.

"Lieutenant Jarcel, have the Cell Block Commander report to my office. Prisoners are not within the Cell Block." A man's voice said over the intercom. Ezra looked down at the Intercom and shook his head. Pushing the door release he came around the desk and with his Lightsaber ready opened the door. Sitting behind a desk a white hair and bearded man scowled at him.

"Prisoner, you will return to your Cell Block and await punishment from the Cell Block Commander." The old man said sternly, glaring at Ezra.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked holding the Lightsaber before him.

"I am Warden Barrak Gask. Do as I have ordered. Lieutenant Jarcel have the Guards come in and take this Prisoner back to his Cell." Gask ordered as he waited for the Dead man to do as he was told. "Jarcel did you not hear me?" Tapping a switch Gask eyes went wild and frenzied. "None of the Cell Block Guard Droids are responding. Ah, there are still Four Perimeter Guard Droids available."

"Turn them off, Warden." Ezra said to the old man as Gask dreamily looked up at him.

"Why would I do that, without them I do not have any prisoners for my Cells. The Empire needs Prisoners inside their Prisons, do they not?" Gask blinked his red rimmed eyes at Ezra and waited for an answer. "Wait you are a Jedi, you both are. Why were not you exterminated? I need to have a long discussion with Special Section, they are failing in their duties. Lieutenant Jarcel make a note of that."

"I do not think you are going to convince him to do anything. To him he is still the Warden and is in control of this Prison." Alessa said seeing the old man glare at her.

Suddenly he went wild, the four Perimeter Guard Droids no longer responded. Screaming Gask pounded his fist on the desk. "INTRUDERS!" He bellowed. "They have destroyed my Guards. That will not be tolerated."

 **As Cham, Ashoka Tano, Grulacka and Thirty Twil'ek soldiers** made their way to the prison, four Gray Large Droids began to fire upon them. Ashoka blocked the incoming fire and the air lite up with fire from the Soldiers and Grulacka. In seconds all the Droids dropped sparking gouts of burned circuits. "Move out, keep your weapons ready." Cham ordered as he replaced the blaster pack in his blaster.

 **Shaking his head** , Ezra took Alessa's arm and led her out of the deranged Warden's Office. "Leave him, we will tell the New Republic and have them take care of him." Closing the door, they could still hear Gask yelling to the dead Lieutenant Jarcel at the desk about having the Guards muster and stop the prisoners from escaping. Then as they started to leave the room, the old man's tone changed. "Bring me the status reports, Lieutenant." Ezra could tell that the old man had forgotten all about him and Alessa, that he went back to believing that the Prison was back to normal. With Guards and Prisoners inside their cells.

Ezra led the Prisoners outside, by the time they had made their way down. Ranse had awoken, he was mystified at learning that there was an Imperial Warden still within the vast fortress. Stepping outside they were greeted by Ashoka, Grulacka, General Syndulla and Thirty heavily armed Twil'ek Soldiers. Four Camo Droids sparked nearby. After giving Cham a quick rundown of the situation they decided that it would be best to depart and return after the New Republic did something about the Imperial Warden Barrak Gask. Ranse awoke and after a heated discussion with Ogga was confined to his quarters under guard.

Flying back towards Knownest, Ezra put the Lightsaber back inside the Crate. Alessa reluctantly followed suit. It was Ezra's plan at first to allow the Droids to capture them and then use their own Lightsabers to escape. That plan of course did not work. Leaning back in one of the seats of the Lambda Shuttle that they borrowed from Cham Syndulla, the four barely spoke. Ashoka's mind was on the Crates of Lightsabers still inside the Storage Room. Wanting to return to Mustofar and find them, see if she could determine who they belonged to. Ezra and Alessa's thoughts were on getting home. Alessa had faced her past and now she could look to the future as a Jedi.

Mission to Mustofar: Conclusion

Stepping down the ramp of the shuttle, Ezra barely made it. Sabine was in his arms before he had a chance to even say a greeting. She kissed him roughly. "It is about time you came back." She said with some anger.

"Sorry, it took a little longer than I expected." Ezra felt her in his arms and as he glanced over he saw Triston holding tightly to his own wife, Alessa. Both he and Alessa had been missed.

"I am going to hold you to your promise, no more adventures, no more leaving and no more doing something stupid." Sabine smirked at him, then led him inside. Barely allowing her mother and father to greet him. She needed him in their bed and nothing was going to delay that.


End file.
